


MyssMara

by moosemum, UnHolyMuffin



Series: Myss Stories [7]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 71
Words: 49,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moosemum/pseuds/moosemum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnHolyMuffin/pseuds/UnHolyMuffin
Summary: A collection of the MyssMara stuff we've done on Tumblr, just so we have it all in order.-----Chapter Breakdown1-17: Meeting and starting to date18-36: Domestic stuff leading up to the L-word37-52: More Domestic stuff53-55: Big NSFW56-67: Domestic bullshit & askmemes68- : Pre-Forsaken-----Find us on Tumblr:M: http://myssthyss.tumblr.comA: http://amara-the-average-hunter.tumblr.com





	1. Fist Bump

 

_Written by A_

* * *

 

The Crucible match was only 30 seconds in and Myss and Amara were still the only two on their team. 2 v 4, and it sounded like Shaxx had done this on purpose. Amara knew he loved watching Myss tear through the other team like wildfire and well…Amara? She was getting better, we’ll just say that.

Despite the odds, the two huntresses were ahead with no deaths. There was no major competition about it and they were really just having fun. Though it did kind of help that the other team was made up of new kinderguardians. 

“Take it easy on them, ladies! Or you’ll scare them away forever!!” Shaxx moaned over the comms and the pair looked at each other and laughed.

As Amara picked up some heavy ammo, Shaxx laughed with excitement that seemed to completely disregard his previous comment. One rocket downed all four of the other team and the huntresses yelled in victory, but the match was only 1:30 in with the score rising quickly in their favor.

“Let’s have a little fun before Shaxx calls a mercy rule, huh?” Myss said with a devilish grin in her voice.  

“Yes. Lets.” Amara agreed.

The opposing team was good at staying in a group, which was a  **very** **bad**  idea going up against these two Hunters. Once Myss got eyes on them again she summoned her void bow and launched it in the middle of the group, catching all four of them. She finished them off with a grenade and floss danced next to their ghosts with laughter.

Amara was practically wheezing, clenching her sides in laughter, “Come now Myss, that’s just too mean!” she giggled, catching a shot in her back before retreating to cover, still laughing. She picked off a few more before charging them, Arc staff at the ready. She took 3 of them out Titan style with a slam to the ground, quickly catching the one who ran and disintegrating them as well. 

“All right, I’ve seen enough.” the two heard Shaxx over the comms.

Before the match ended Myss stuck her fist out to Amara and she returned the gesture with a grin. They were dancing in unison as they were transmatted off the map, and into the next match. 


	2. Cheek

_Written by M_

* * *

 

As the boss fell, the pair of New Monarchy-adorned Hunters cheered with absolute elation. They had come so close to falling to Protheon, their efforts wasted, but a desperate Golden Gun from Myss was enough to cinch their victory against the Modular Mind.

The plus-one Dead Orbit Titan they had picked up had promptly left once their success had been confirmed, leaving the two Hunters to return to Executor Hideo on their own. As soon as they returned to the Tower and confirmed their victory with the leader of New Monarchy, he handed the pair their prize.

The noble helmet of a New Monarchist, gloriously ornamented in gold. 

Myss and Amara quickly equipped their new armor, admiring the way the white and gold contrasted elegantly against each other, before removing their helms to return to other business in the Courtyard.

As they departed the relaxing atmosphere of the New Monarchy lounge, Amara nudged Myss and whispered to her. “Hey, come down here.” She said “I have a secret to tell you.”

“Oh?” Myss responded, craning herself down to Amara’s level immediately. “What’s that?” But, instead of hearing words, Myss felt a light peck against her purple cheek. She recoiled, gently placing a surprised hand over the point of contact.

Amara smiles sweetly, Myss’ glowing cheeks not going unnoticed.

“What was that for?” The taller Hunter asked, removing her reflexive hand.

“For being a good friend.” The redhead answers frankly. “And for helping me with this ornament. Nightfalls suck without Exotic armor.”

Myss can’t help but laugh, nodding furiously in agreement. “They really do.”


	3. Headlock

_Written by A_

* * *

 

“Okay. If something is charging you, you’re going to move your hand here and strike. Move your dominant leg forward and…yes! Just like that!”

Myss moved through the moves slowly with Amara as she explained. The two huntresses were showing each other some of their favorite hand to hand moves in the middle of a field while on patrol. Both of them were skilled in this but they never turned down the opportunity to learn a new set.

Amara may be small but she can hold her own in a fight, hunters are stronger than they look.

They moved through the set slowly a few times, “Oooooh. Okay, I got this.” Amara said confidently. 

“You sure you got it?” Myss asked, eyebrows raising.

Amara smirked, “Oh yeah. Full speed.” She stepped into a ready stance, anticipating Myss’ moves. Of course Myss wasn’t going to come at her at full power, or was she? It only threw Amara off for a split second when she came at her, full power of course. Block. Hit. Block. Hit. Duck. She moved to sweep out her legs but Myss quickly ducked as well and Amara somehow ended up in a headlock, but it wasn’t tight and she didn’t hurt her. 

“You weren’t ready ‘mara.” Myss giggled close to her ear. 

“Yes I was.” Amara said with a grunt as she quickly leaned forward, vaulting Myss over her back. She quickly rolled over to kneel above Myss’ chest, knife drawn. “Gotcha!” Amara said proudly as Myss sat up and shook her head, laughing at the small thing standing above her. 

“Dammit. I should’ve seen that coming. That wasn’t even the move I showed you.”

Amara giggled as she offered her hand to help Myss stand. “I know, but I…improvised. I guess.” She shrugged and sheathed her knife as the tall huntress took her hand and stood. “You good?”

Myss stretched her arms out, readying her stance and beckoning Amara with her hand, a smirk on her lips, “Hell yeah I’m good. Your turn.”  


	4. Ambush

_Written by M_

* * *

 

Myss’ attention, from her perch atop the spire in Artifact’s Edge, is solely down the scope of her sniper rifle. She’s keeping a keen eye out for that Minotaur she knew would spawn once all of its Goblin croneys were dead, and she’d killed at least three waves of them now.

Her vision and hearing, being tunneled towards the ground, leaves her unaware of when other Guardians land in the nearby transmat zone. She’s glad that all have been too preoccupied with other objectives to push her off the spire.

That is, until a certain redheaded Hunter friend landed in that same zone.

Unaware that she was unaware, Amara tackles Myss when she notices her crouching atop the structure. “Myss!” She shouts, wrapping her arms around the taller Hunter’s shoulders. “What’re you doing?”

Though, Myss doesn’t have a chance to respond, as the combined force and surprise from the sudden contact makes her lose her precarious footing, and the pair begin to fall to the ground.

Having made this jump many times, Myss only panics for a second before she tightens her hold on Amara’s arms, and breaks her fall with a jump about eight feet off the ground.

Once they’re safely on the ground, Myss turns her head towards her assailant. “I was sniping, Amara.” She replies.

Amara, still holding onto Myss’ shoulders, asks “Sniping what?” just as the vexy portal appeared and released the Minotaur Myss was waiting for. 

“That.” Myss sighs. “I was hoping to snipe that.”


	5. Something Lost

_Written by A_

* * *

 

Amara looked over at Myss who was perched with her sniper. This time they were lounging on one of the large branches of the massive trees on Nessus. She giggled, remembering the little mishap earlier. 

“What are you giggling about, Amara?” Myss asked, not breaking her concentration. 

“I really didn’t mean to knock us off of that tower earlier.” She said, looking at the tall Huntress. 

“I know. But why is it funny?” Myss asked as she landed a shot that took out two goblins. 

“Because your face when that Vex gate opened was priceless…” Amara launched into a fit of giggles and Myss just shook her head, her lips twitching into a small smile of her own. “At least I helped kill the Minotaur.” Amara said when the giggles passed. 

“Yeah, but not before almost killing both of us!” Myss continued, giving a playful push to Amara who quickly stiffened so as not to fall the 100 feet down to the ground. Myss laughed loudly at Amara’s face as she cautiously scooted towards the middle of the huge branch instead of hanging off the side like she just was. 

“Alright. You’re not wrong.” Amara agreed, putting her hands up in defeat. 

The two sat there for a while, Myss sniped as Amara enjoyed the view and wove some of the red leaves together to make a crown. When she finished the crown she quietly and gently placed the crown on Myss, so as not to disturb her. The tall Huntress just smiled to herself, that was probably the cutest thing anyone had done for her.

After more time passed Amara began to fidget, pulling a deck of cards from her invisible backpack, or Iris. She wasn’t good at playing cards but just quietly shuffled the deck, no intention of doing anything.  

“You play?” Myss asked, finally sitting up from her sniper.

“Not really. I mostly just shuffle the deck, I’ve learned a few tricks throughout the years though.” Amara said with a shrug.

“Oh? Show me.” Myss sat up, attentive, adjusting the crown so it wouldn’t fall off. Amara smiled big and shuffled the deck with a little more finesse. Myss noticed a card that didn’t match the rest of the deck. While the rest of the cards were the classic red and white, this card was black with white accents. Amara gently put the card in a pocket in her armor, not saying anything about it as she hadn't noticed that Myss saw it. Before she could ask her about Amara laid out the cards in front of her partner, fanning them out in a perfect arch.

“Pick a card, any card.” Amara announced. Myss picked a card from the left side of the deck,

“Do I show you?”

“Sure.” Amara smiled. “Your card is the Queen of hearts, remember your card.”

Myss nodded.

“Now, I am going to replace your card and shuffle. When I am done shuffling, your card will be the only one face up.” Amara smiled at Myss and began shuffling, taking small cuts of the deck at a time. She placed the cuts in between each other then began flipping the cards over. After cutting the deck in half one more time she fanned out the cards before Myss like she did before and, of course, the Queen of hearts sat face up among all the others.

Myss laughed, actually kind of impressed. “That’s cool. How’d you do that?”

“Oh, I never tell how it’s done. It would ruin the fun.” Amara said with a sly smile. She gathered up her cards and started shuffling again.

“What was that card you put in your pocket?” Myss asked, genuinely curious.

Amara froze for a moment, not sure of whether or not she wanted to talk about it now. She didn’t want to bring down the mood but she also didn’t want to ignore the question. She pulled the card out of her pocket and let Myss look at it.

“It’s, um…it symbolizes something I’ve lost.” Amara said quietly. The card was thicker than most playing cards but had the same flexibility. It was black with white designs on the back that were slightly raised so you could feel the pattern. There was also an inlay of gold around the design and around the numbers on the face, a Seven of Spades.

“It’s actually really beautiful.” Myss marveled.

“Yeah. It belonged to someone…else..” Amara spoke softly, Myss barely heard the words.

“Someone else?”

“Yeah. My old fireteam leader. Her name was Hannah. I…I lost her when the Red War started.”

Myss nodded, not saying anything, she understood loss. She gently handed the card back to her and Amara had the cards transmatted away. 

“Either way,” she shrugged, “It was a while ago, I’m doing better now.” She smiled at Myss.

“Yeah, me too.” She agreed. They sat in silence for a moment. “Wanna go kill some shit?” Myss suggested with a grin.

Amara was thankful for the distraction but wanted to try something.

“Sure! One more thing though…” She turned to Myss.

“Yeah?”

Amara’s hand moved to Myss’ cheek, like she was going to brush some of her hair back.

Myss was surprised at her touch, but watched a grin cross Amara’s lips. Amara pulled her hand back from behind her ear, there was a small gear in between her fingers about the size of an old coin, like one you’d pull out of the inner workings of a Vex. “What’s up with that?” Amara giggled.

Myss snatched the gear from her with a skeptical look,

“How did you do that!?” Amara grinned and stood up, stretching some. Before jumping off the branch she laughed loudly,

“I’ll never tell!”

 


	6. Bedtime Story

_Written by M_

* * *

 

The pair of Hunters sat on opposite sides of the fire, preparing to bed down for the night. They’d decided to spend the night in the Wilds rather than return home, just for a change of scenery. Hunter things, and all that.

Myss spent her time cooking some rabbits over the flames, Luna having gone on a bit of a hunting spree while they made the campsite. Amara stared aimlessly at the night sky, alight with millions of stars, and the moon was high and full, allowing any onlookers to stare directly into the Hellmouth. The taller Hunter shuddered as she glanced up, remembering what lay in wait there.

As Myss began to tear away at her simple meal, Amara breaks the silence.

“Do you know any bedtime stories?” She asked, looking over at her companion. “I hear a lot about them from children, about the ones their parents tell them, but I don’t think Guardians remember theirs.”

Myss hums, pondering the question for a moment. “I suppose the closest thing we have are the stories our Ghosts tell us on our way to the City.”

The redhead nods, and turns her attention back to the sky.

“But…” Myss continues. “They don’t tell us every story. I happen to have a few stored up that Warcry and others up at the Temple have told me.” She smiles, feeding an undercooked piece of rabbit to Luna. “I could tell you one if you want.”

“Please!” Amara begged, moving to sit beside her.

“Okay, so.” Myss begins, settling down in the dirt. “This is a story from the Dark Age, when the Iron Lords were not yet known as such. There were only the Risen. Those that used the Traveler’s power to protect people, and those that abused it for their own gain.

“Perun, Saladin, and Radegast are standing on a plateau overlooking a thin, winding path that led to a village, just before dawn. They’ve received a threat from a Warlord named Segoth, who was coming to raid the village, and stood to protect them.

“The mayor of this village, shining ruins laid into the cliffside, is certain they’ll fall to Segoth, that three of these Iron-clad Risen are not enough to fend off his forces, or to save them from the Fallen. Of course, Perun, Saladin, and Radegast are sure that they are. They’ve analyzed the Warlord’s movements, and are certain they’ll corner him when he arrives.

“They spot several red lights at the other end of the valley, nine to be exact, which they know to be Segoth and his goons, riding up on the village on repaired Fallen Pikes. Quickly they see that he’s fallen right into their funnel, but Segoth clearly thinks he has the upper hand. Radegast steels himself, determined to shake Segoth’s throne, but Perun reminds him that this is also to show the villagers that they can depend on the Risen to protect them.

“The three of them raise their shields, Segoth greets them with a snarky ‘ _Well, well… The Iron Wolves’_ , and Saladin takes it as an insult, but Perun retorts that she kind of liked that nickname. Segoth orders them to leave, but Radegast defies him, reminding the Warlord that he abuses the power that the Traveler gifted to them.

“Segoth shrugs, and the bullets begin flying. The Wolves raise their shields in response, and quickly return fire. Thanks to Perun’s planning, Segoth and his men are funnelled into the crevice, and fall one after the other to the Wolves’ cloth-and-chainmail wrapped rifles. They reloaded, Segoth is revived, firing wildly at them, and Radegast falls to one of his stray bullets. Segoth is down again at Perun’s hands as Saladin covered Radegast, and they continued to resist. Any time one of the Wolves fell, another would cover as they returned, and their wall of shields held. They gave no ground to Segoth and his gang.

“Only once Segoth’s robes were nearly destroyed, singed and torn, did he signal his retreat. As he did, he angrily shouted ‘ _Iron Wolves! I will slaughter everyone who has ever sheltered you!_ ’

“Perun responded by shooting him again as the villagers cheered in victory.”

Having finished her tale, Myss looked towards where Amara was sitting, to see her reaction, only to find her fast asleep. She cocks a brow in confusion, and turns to Luna. “Well, I thought it was a pretty exciting story, didn’t you?” She asks, scratching the top of the owl’s head.

Luna chirps gently, leaning into the contact.

“That’s what I thought.”


	7. Heroics

_Written by A_

* * *

“Shit, shit, shit! Myss do you have a Tether?” Amara yelled over her gunshots flying into a nearby Taken hoard that was quickly overwhelming the two huntresses.

"Not… _yet_.“ Myss growled as she plunged her knife into a Taken thrall and kicked another one away before shooting it.

Amara had used her Staff not long ago and she was short on energy but she couldn’t let them get overwhelmed. "I got this!” Amara yelled to her partner. Pure adrenaline filled her body and she summoned her staff, static filled the air and lightning pulsed through her. She didn’t have enough energy to keep this up for long, but she would do her best. She danced through the hoard, creating shock waves on the ground as she slammed her staff down.

Myss continued shooting enemies, keeping an eye on Amara in case she got stuck in a bad spot. Right before the red headed huntress ran out of energy, Myss saw a taken phalanx move towards Amara with a charged shield. The psionic push from his shield took the huntress off guard and she was slammed into the wall behind her. 

Myss’ stomach dropped, “‘Mara!” she yelled, still shooting the few Taken left, Amara didn’t move. Out of instinct Myss used her invisibility to run over and pick up Amara, she began running backwards the way they came, looking for cover. She placed Amara down and her ghost appeared, quickly scanning his Guardian.

 _[She’s just passed out. She’s used too much of her energy and the hit knocked her out.]_ Iris said as he trasmatted her helmet off. He gently head-butted her, trying to wake her.

Myss sighed with relief and finished off the last few enemies, waiting for Amara to come to. 

“OW!” Amara grunted as she held her head in her hands. “Goddamn shields! I swear to the Traveler…” She looked up the see Myss staring her down. _~~Uh oh~~. _ She gave her a sheepish smile and a small wave.

“Amara.“

"Yes, Myss.”

"What the hell was that?“

"I was–”

"You were being stupid. We  **had**  that. You didn’t have to go hero mode and get yourself hurt.“

"Yup. I…I regret that now.” Amara muttered as she gently checked her scalp for blood, wincing at the pain. Myss sat quiet for a moment, 

"Thank you…though. Are you okay?“ Amara saw a warm smile on her lips and concern in her glowing eyes. She was stunned for a moment from her sudden change and soft expression.

“Um…y-yeah. I’m good. I’ll be fine.” She waved her hand dismissively. She moved to stand but quickly fell back against the wall for support, Myss helped her up.

“Let’s get you home.“

"No, I’m good! We can keep going.”

"No, we’re going home.“

” _ **Myssss**_ …“

"Hush.”

 


	8. Arrow

_Written by A_

* * *

 

Myss pulled an arrow from the quiver, she turned her body and placed the arrow on the string. She gazed down to the target at the end of the field. Steadying her breathing she raised the bow, pulling back the string, enjoying the familiar burn in her arms as she held her stance. With her exhale she released and the arrow went flying down the range, hitting the bullseye where four other arrows were. 

“Damn, Myss. You're so…in your element.” Amara was impressed, who wouldn’t be? Myss smiled as she turned to face her, she was lounging in the grass next to her, another target at the end of the range was Amara’s. The small huntress had one arrow on the bulls eye and three others grouped to the left.

“You’re pretty good yourself, for an Arcstrider.” She gave her a playful wink and nudge as Amara stood to shoot. Amara hoped Myss didn’t see the blush that crossed her cheeks as she picked up her own bow. 

“Well…” Amara said as she adjusted her footing, “I’m not winning this round so…” She pulled the bow up to her, “I think we can both agree, you are  _the_ Nightstalker Queen.” She breathed in deeply, releasing the arrow with her exhale. It landed just left of the bullseye again, and she made a disgruntled noise.

Myss chuckled quietly and stepped closer to the smaller huntress. “Set your stance again.”

Amara did as she was told and Myss looked over her, making sure her feet were placed properly.

“Good, set your arrow.”

Amara pulled the bow towards her and pulled back the string, holding her stance.

Myss moved behind her, adjusting her arms and lifting her chin lightly.

Amara was slightly distracted by her touch but was quickly pulled back by her voice,

“Memorize this position and you won’t miss it. I promise.” Myss said close to her ear.

Amara nodded as Myss stepped back, she inhaled deeply and released her arrow, landing it dead center. 

“Nice.” she said with a smile. 

“Very good. Too bad I’m still winning though.” Myss said cheekily as she landed another arrow in the center with ease.


	9. Thunderstorm

_Written by M_

* * *

 The pair had teamed up for patrols in Old England today, something they’d found themselves doing a lot more lately. They’d found a rhythm, combining their Void and Arc energies, that had proved very useful on many occasions. Plus, they had fun when they patrolled.

The streets of the abandoned city were relatively quiet today, the Fallen seeming to have retreated from this sector.

Myss noted this out loud. “Either they’ve picked everything clean, or something scared them off.”

“I think it’s the first one.” Amara said, examining an old console in a broken down storefront. “There’s nothing left to hold any Arc charge here.” She chuckled. “Well, except me.”

“I’ll make sure they don’t come pick you clean.” Myss reassures her, but quickly glances away as she feels the air get staticky. “You’re not gonna show that off right now, are you?”

“That’s not me, Myss. There’s been a storm brewing for a little while now.” Amara said. “I felt it when we landed.”

As she said that, the sky flashed, and the downpour began. 

“Well. That’s unfortunate.” Myss sighs. “Good to know that the stories about Old England still hold true.”

The pair laughed, and continued their patrol. A little rain wouldn’t hurt them.

The thunder and lightning gradually grows closer and, about ten minutes later, lightning strikes one of the power lines they were sparrowing past, knocking the pair back as the tower exploded.

“Shit!” Myss cursed, drifting her sparrow into the nearest building, looking for cover. “We should head out, there’s clearly no Fallen activity here.”

“Wait.” Amara said, pulling up beside her. “I want to try something.”

Myss pauses, confused. After a moment, she nods, agreeing to watch.

Amara went and stood in the middle of the open square, weapons stowed, and stared at the sky. Myss suddenly had an overwhelming urge to beckon her back to the safety of the building, for fear that she’d get struck and killed. Even if they were Guardians, and Amara’d be back a moment later, she felt protective of her. Still, she let her try her thing.

Myss saw Amara lift her arms slightly, felt the hairs on her neck stand up and, all of a sudden, a bolt of lightning struck where Amara was standing.

“‘Mara!” Myss called in a panic, running to the edge of the square. When her vision returned, Amara was nowhere to be seen.

And neither was Iris.

“No…  _AMARA_!” 

The hairs on her neck stood up again, another blinding light flashed, and another deafening crack boomed. This time, however, it did not originate from the sky.

It was Amara, overcharged by the lightning strike and wielding her Arc Staff, standing ready where she’d disappeared. She whoops loudly as she dodges and swings her staff around the square, relishing in the excess power the natural Arc energy allowed her to wield.

A full ninety seconds later, more than thrice the normal time she normally spent in her Super, the power dissipates, and Amara stands alone in the center of the square. 

She takes a breath.

“That. Felt amazing.”

Myss nearly collapsed then and there, voice wavering. “Never do that again.”


	10. Mars and Venus

_Written by A_

* * *

 Myss and Amara walked side by side along cobblestone streets on the outskirts of Old England. There were small puddles leftover from the storm earlier and Amara gently splashed in them as she walked. The storm had blown by quickly after Amara’s little stunt, leaving a warm spring evening and clear skies. 

“Are you sure, you’re okay?” Myss asks again, worry still clear in her voice.

Amara turned and walked backwards so she could look at her partner. She stopped once she saw the concern in her white eyes.

They looked at each other for a moment before Amara lifted her hand, she sent a little bit of Arc energy to her fingers, and small sparks danced over and between them. A smile grew on her face and she gently poked Myss’ nose, giving her a small shock. Myss slapped her hand away but the smile on her face gave her away. 

“I’m fine Myss. Actually, I’m better than fine. I promise.” Amara said with a chuckle.

They began walking again, Amara still turned towards her.

“What did it feel like?” Myss questioned. She was honestly stunned at how she survived it. 

“It felt…tingly. Kind of warm….like being enveloped by static energy.” Amara answered with a smile.

Myss just shook her head, “You were struck by lighting and it felt  _tingly_.” She finished with a laugh. 

“I know right?!” Amara laughed along with her, “Not gonna lie it was kind of weird.” She turned back around, walking next to Myss.

They walked together in silence for a minute before turning a corner and stumbling upon the edge of town where the sky sparkled with stars and vast green fields lay before them. The moon was just rising in the east, casting a glow over the huntresses. 

“Whoa. Would you look at that…” Myss whispered, her eyes looking up at the sky.

“Yeah…” Amara breathed as her eyes left Myss’ face and also looked up. 

“You like astronomy, right ‘mara?” She asked excitedly. “What are those two bright ones over there?” Myss pointed to the horizon as she leaned against a wood fencepost. Amara smiled and climbed the small fence to sit next to her. She found the two stars Myss pointed at.

“Those are actually Venus and Mars. The only two planets that ever rise in the sky together.”

“What’s the story behind them?” Myss asked, looking up at the redhead. 

“Well, Venus, otherwise known as Aphrodite. Was the Goddess of beauty and love. That’s the more white looking one. Mars, or Ares, was the God of War. Obviously, the red one. The story goes that they were lovers, which is why the Greek named the planets after them. Because they always rose in the sky together.” She looked down to see Myss watching her and she quickly glanced away, a shy smile on her face. “S-Something along those lines…” Amara mumbled. 

The two finished their patrol while Amara told Myss about the stories of the stars and drew the pictures of constellations in the sky. By the end of the mission Amara was very fond of the way the moon light reflected off Myss, the moving patterns of her Awoken skin glowing in the soft light. 

She didn’t want to leave. 


	11. Dreaming

_Written by M_

* * *

The pair decided to not return from their extended patrol of Old England that night, instead favouring a calm night away from the loud bustle of the Tower. They’d made a small campsite on the edge of the field where they were just recently gazing at the stars, and were quickly unwinding beneath the full moon.

The starlit sky, the warm crackling of the dying campfire, the distant chirp of crickets, and fantastic company was simultaneously intoxicating and relaxing. The smaller Hunter’s musical tendencies suddenly felt inspired by the atmosphere, and she began to hum a soft tune.

Myss turned towards the gentle music emanating from Amara, Casper appearing over her shoulder not a second later. Curiosity quickly turned to concern in the purple Hunter’s Ghost, quietly turning instead to keep watch over his Guardian. This scene was familiar, and he wanted to remove her if it became too difficult to for her deal with.

However, Myss never wavered, constantly keeping her eyes on the redhead as she sung. She was mesmerized, almost hypnotized by her tune, and soon found herself slinking down against the rock she leaned on, snuggled into the fur of her cloak. She tried to stay awake but, within five minutes, she was out like their Light during the war.

The song remained distant, echoing in the background, and continued until she woke. Strange, did Amara sing all night? Impressive.

Speaking of, where was Amara?

As Myss sat up, she didn’t see her anywhere, and she certainly wasn’t in the place she was last night. Her floor was clear of everything except for a few cloaks strewn about. Oh well, she was probably off finding breakfast somewhere. She climbed out of her hammock, and landed barefoot in Hive goo.

She hadn’t remembered falling asleep in Hive territory.

 

> “Myss! Get out of here!”

Myss turns towards the familiar call, but finds only Thralls, each of whom she instinctively stabs with her knife.

 

> “I’ll hold them off!”

She turns again, and finds the source in the form of a short, redheaded Hunter. Myss takes a confused step towards them, but is interrupted.

 

> “No!”

The figure points towards her, but Myss does not heed her advice.

 

> “No, Myss! Get to the City!”

“I’m not leaving without you!” Myss calls in return. “Not again!”

 

> “Live!”

“I want you to live, too!” Myss replies, voice breaking. “I don’t want to lose you again! Come with me!”

 

> “I can’t. You know it’s too late.”

“No it’s not!” Myss protests, still approaching.

 

> “You’re making a mistake.” The Hunter begins to float, poised like a Hive Wizard. “You should forget me.”

Myss freezes, pained by her words. “How… How could I? I loved you!”

 

> “I know. Now let me go.”

“I don’t want to.” Myss replies, approaching the figure.

 

> “You should. I told you it’s already too late.”

“Too late for what?”

 

> “To save me, and almost too late to save you.”

As she said that, gray and white smoke emanated from her palms, connecting with the taller Hunter’s chest. Myss coughs, gasps, and doubles over as the power penetrates her core. It reminded her of a certain twitchy enemy she’d fought, one with powers birthed in Hive rituals. Myss made this connection, and panicked. 

Not her, too.

“Wait! Stop!” She coughed in protest. The smoke began to glow orange. “No!”

 

> “Too late. _Forget me_.”

“No! No more!” Myss cried. “Please!”

The smoke releases her, the orange portion returning to her chest, and she suddenly finds herself atop Felwinter peak, warm cup of tea in hand.

“Hey.” A familiar voice comes from behind her, as does the sound of footsteps approaching. Myss doesn’t acknowledge until the speaker reaches her.

It’s Amara.

“Hey.” Myss responds, allowing her fellow Hunter to lean against her side, wrapping her arm over her shoulders. “Remember that time you told me about Mars and Venus?”

“Yeah, what about it?”

“I thought it sounded a lot like us.”

The smaller Hunter chuckles, leaning in closer. “It did, didn’t it?” She takes a sip of her drink, and sighs. “You should probably wake up now.”

“What?” Myss asks. “What are you talking about?”

“You’re dreaming, Myss.”

In that second, a violent shake courses through her, forcing her out of her mind.

“ _Wake up!_ ”

Her eyes flash open, gently illuminating the dirt that she lay on. She’d been shaken awake, and cold sweat was beading on her forehead. Myss takes a sharp breath, eyes frantically searching until they land on the soft blue of Amara’s as she hovered over her.

“Oh, good!” She sighs, relieved. “Finally!”

“‘Mara? What’s wrong?” Myss grunts disorientedly, trying to get to her feet. “Fallen? Cabal? We being ambushed?”

Amara forces Myss to stay on the ground, hovering over her. “No, no ambush, we’re fine. But you…” Amara glances at her. “You were having a pretty vivid dream. You were shouting.”

“You sure?” Myss asks, focusing on Amara as she hovered protectively over her tired body. Her glowing white eyes meet Amara’s soft blue ones. “I-I don’t…” Myss pauses, then her eyes go wide.

“You… You don’t what?” Amara asks.

“I…” Myss stutters, the realization dawning on her. She hadn’t dreamt since the night before The Incident, and only now did she put the criteria together. She stares up at Amara, who was only a few inches away from her face, and her glowing, rippling aura quickly builds on her cheeks. “I don’t… dream. Usually.”

Amara is caught off guard by the congregation of Myss’ aura on her cheeks, which makes her own blush begin to form. She’s confused. “You don’t dream? Why?”

“I haven’t dreamt since…” Myss’ eyes begin to well. “Since the last… woman I loved…” She chokes. “Since she sang me to sleep.”

It takes a moment for it to sink in, but when it does, Amara’s cheeks match the tone of her lips.

“She… She died. She was killed. Before we made it to the City.” Myss feels compelled to explain, tears flowing over. “I-I haven’t… been able to m-move on.” She chuckles sadly, looking at the ground as she rubs her eyes. “But I think I’m finally starting to.”

A moment passes and the air, previously thick with tension and confusion, begins to thin as it all comes to light. Amara seems to understand, and she reaches forward to pull Myss’ chin up to look into her eyes, the soft blue of her irises giving off a calm energy. Using her thumbs, she begins wiping the tears that spilled down Myss’ purple cheeks, who shuts her eyes as she leaned into the contact. Amara pulls her into a hug and, a tentative moment later, slowly readjusts herself to sit behind the larger Hunter, pulling her up to lean against her chest.

Myss shows no signs of discomfort or rejection from the sudden intimate contact, even though her cheeks are still glowing and her heart is hammering.

As the pair get settled against each other, Amara’s right hand begins rhythmically smoothing Myss’ hair, while the left cautiously moved to intertwine with hers. Myss twitches - nearly recoils - at the contact but, after a steadying breath, accepts Amara’s fingers between hers, and her thumb joins her other hand in its rhythmic, soothing motions.

The smaller Hunter remained silent, focusing only on bringing Myss down from the stress of her ordeal. Amara’s efforts begin to pay off, and the larger Hunter’s breathing gradually evens out as she sinks against her chest.

When Myss’ tears are dry, and her breath returns to normal, Amara leans closer. “Thanks for telling me, Myss.” She whispers softly. “I’m sure your feelings are all over the place right now, but… I’m glad you told me.”

Myss hums quietly in response, almost asleep again. She pulls Amara’s hand, still intertwined with hers, up to her chest. “Thank you, ‘Mara.”

“Rest, now.” Amara responds, resting her cheek against Myss’ head. “I’ll be right here when you wake up.”


	12. Hands

_Written by A_

* * *

 

Myss and Amara had grown very close over the few days since Myss’ nightmare. Myss had told Amara about Seraph, and what they went through. More tears were shed and Amara held Myss for as long as she needed, just comforting her.

Both women had their fair share of desolate history, but it hurt a lot less when they were with each other.

They were on Mercury, heading into the Infinite Forest to do some work for Osiris, even though neither of them much cared for him, at all.  They fought through and arrived in Mercury’s past, one of Amara’s favorite places. The vast, colorful landscape was calming and breathtaking, even through battle. They both went all out, knowing they had each other’s backs, no matter what.

After clearing out enemies and cleaning up Osiris’ mess the two had a moment to breathe.

“You know? Since getting struck by lightning my Arcstaff hits even harder. I’m so glad I was stupid enough to do that.” Amara said as she sat in the yellow grass to watch the sun begin to set. 

“Traveler's Light ‘Mara. Don’t remind me, you scared the shit out of me, you know!” Myss exclaimed as she plopped down close to her. She received a very smug smile from the redhead in return. “That is pretty cool though…” she muttered, only slightly envious of her extra power.

Amara laughed, “What? You don’t think you could absorb the power of a Nova Bomb or something and become stronger?”

Myss gave her a dead pan look, “No. I’m pretty sure that would just kill me.” She paused. Grabbing the jewel on her chest. “I’ve got all the power I need. Thanks to Seraph.”

Amara nodded in agreement, “That you do.”

Amara leaned in the grass on her hands, enjoying the breeze and view. She looked over at Myss, enjoying the view even more. 

“You’re absolutely beautiful, Myss.”

The purple huntress quickly turned to look at her, cheeks already darkening. When she met Amara’s smile she chuckled shyly and looked away again.

Amara grinned at how flustered she became, but didn’t say anything else. She silently laid her hand on top of Myss’ in the tall grass, perfectly content just knowing she was there with her, and that they both shared feelings for the other.

Myss looked down at their hands, noticing Amara not really paying attention, she took a breath and wove her fingers between hers. She noticed a red lipped smile out of the corner of her eye which caused her own small smile.

Amara slowly lifted their joined hands to her lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of Myss’ hand. She didn’t say anything, just smiled at her and went back to her view.

Myss tried her very best to push her aura away from her cheeks, but she suspected that as long as her hand was woven with Amara’s, it wasn’t going anywhere.


	13. Highlights

_Written by M_

* * *

 

It was the first night at home after their weeklong excursion away from the Tower, the time alone in the wilds of the planets they’d visited having done wonders for strengthening their already strong bond.

The pair looked at each other, inhaled, and went about their business with the various vendors at the Tower. After a grabbing a quick bite at the Bazaar’s noodle shop, Myss took Amara up to one of her favourite spots in the Tower: the roof of the building that New Monarchy resided in. Not as high as the radio antenna, but she couldn’t resist the bushes of purple flowers that decorated it.

The two Hunters were high enough up that the bustle of the Bazaar was drowned out, which allowed them to have some quiet privacy as they sat and ate their noodles. Dinner was consumed in relative silence, aside from the odd nod and hum about how it tasted. It was good to have some prepared food after a week of surviving off of whatever they could scrounge up in the Wilds. 

Or the other, more morbid, option to sate their hunger.

Bellies full, the pair relax against the railing, staring up at the Traveler. Like she’d done previously, Myss gently takes Amara’s hand, but less reluctantly than before. She was starting to get used to it.

Amara giggles, squeezing their intertwined hands as she leans on Myss’ shoulder with a light yawn. “We had quite the adventure this past week, didn’t we?”

“We sure did.” Myss responds. “What was your favourite part?”

“Stabbing Dendron with my Arc Staff - and making him explode - is a pretty good contender for first place.” Amara says. “But this…” She lifts their linked hands. “I think this wins.”

Myss’ cheeks begin to glow. “Really? Even with all the trouble that led to it?”

Amara sits up, raising an eyebrow at Myss. “Lie down.” She orders.

Myss questions briefly, but ultimately finds herself lying flat on the brick as she’d been told to do, and Amara wastes little time in placing her head on Myss’ chest, curling against her side.

“The trouble was more than worth it, Myss.” She whispers, tightening her hold on their still-intertwined hands. “What was your favourite part of our trip?”

Myss takes a moment to think. She doesn’t want to answer the same thing Amara did, but it was probably the best part of their time away for her. However, the trip isn’t over until they part, and they were still together. Loophole.

“I think it’s happening right now.” Myss eventually whispers back, but goes unheard as soft snores radiate from her companion.

Myss wants to chuckle, but doesn’t for fear of waking Amara. Instead, she wraps her arms tighter around the smaller Hunter, leans her head against Amara’s red hair, and closes her eyes.

Hopefully it doesn’t rain.


	14. Interrupted

_Written by A_

* * *

 

Myss and Amara had returned from a few quick Crucible matches and ended up gazing over the city. Amara was sitting on the top bar of the railing as Myss leaned next to her.

“Did you tell your Fireteam that you’re home?” Amara asked, “I’m sure they’ve missed you.”

“Yeah I told them I’d find them tomorrow. It’s been what? A week?”

“Yup. Hopefully they don’t mind me stealing you away.” She gave a playful wink and nudge to Myss. The purple huntress just smiled shyly, gently shaking her head.

“I’m sure they won’t. And as it just so happens, I don’t even mind being stolen.” Amara laughed at her counter, Myss’ eyes were stuck admiring her partners face.

“Well good. Because I very much enjoy having you all to myself…” Amara leaned down and spoke quietly to her, a soft smile playing on her lips. Butterflies erupted in her stomach, noticing how close they were, her lips were only inches away. She saw Myss’ cheeks darken, the glowing aura was swirling faster under her skin, she slowly raised her hand to trace them with her thumb. Amara gazed in her glowing white eyes, looking for any hesitation from her, finding none.

Myss leaned into her touch after a moment, her eyes slowly shutting…

 _Do It Amara. Just Kiss her_ …

She felt Myss’ breath on her lips…

“MYSS!!!–oh…”

The two practically jumped apart as a small Huntress decked out in pink came bounding up to them from out of, seemingly, nowhere.

 _Dammit!_ Amara cursed under her breath as she quickly looked away, not appreciating the interruption.

“Ma-” Myss’ voice cracked as she tried to speak, clearing her throat she finally managed, “Mahala. Umm. Hi.” Her hands moved behind her back as her blush deepened. A Warlock came walking up behind her, slowly looking back and forth between Amara and Myss. “Warcry. You’re here too. Hey.” She gave a meek wave. A knowing smile appeared on his face.

“We. Didn’t mean to…ahh…interrupt.” Mahala said with a big smile of her own.

Myss gave a nervous laugh, looking over at Amara, they shared a smile as she stepped forward.

“Hi. I’m Amara, you guys must be fireteam Bun. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Amara smiled at the two of them.

They both greeted her warmly, Mahala even giving her a quick hug.

“We thought we would come welcome you back, but…I see you were still …busy…” Warcry said with an amused expression.

“Which is why I told you  _I’d_  come see  _you_  tomorrow.” Myss muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

“We wanted to show you something that we found while you were gone…” Mahala mentions.

Myss looked at Amara with a pained expression.

The redhead gave her a smile and a nod, though of course she didn’t want her to go either. She just wanted to kiss her…“I can’t keep you forever.”

“But–” Myss said, voice quiet, her eyes conveyed all she needed to know. Amara just chuckled and waved her along.

“I know. Go. Your fireteam wants to spend time with you.” She grabbed her hand, giving it a quick squeeze before Myss walked off.

Myss looked back one more time before descending the steps to see her leaning against the railing.

Amara gestured ‘Call Me’ to her, leaving her with a flirty wink and a smirk as she disappeared from her sight. 


	15. Interrupted (Part 2)

_Written by M_

* * *

 

“… Because I very much enjoy having you all to myself.” Amara had said with a gentle smile, leaning closer to speak quietly, so only she could hear. Her tone had made Myss’ stomach knot in anticipation, realizing how close their faces were.

She could feel, and see, her bright aura congregating on her cheeks, and her stomach jumped when Amara reached to trace her thumb over the water-like ripples. Their eyes met, and Myss found herself practically begging for the contact as she leaned further into Amara’s touch. Her eyes drooped closed, exhaling gently as her lips parted.

 _Kiss me… **Please**_.

“MYSS – Oh…”

The taller Hunter nearly shadesteps out of fear when her name is called, which had abruptly interrupted their intimate moment. When she sees who it is, she can’t tell if she feels embarrassed or infuriated.

“Ma-” Her voice cracked, thick with wasted emotion. “Mahala… Um. Hi.” She folds her hands behind her back, nervously away from Amara, just as Warcry ascended the stairs. “Warcry. You’re here too. Hey.” She waves nervously as a knowing grin appears on her fireteam’s faces.

 _Great_. They were going to ask her questions, weren’t they?

After a quick introduction, excusing of their sudden arrival, and a thorough destruction of the moment the pair had worked all week to build towards, Myss looks at Amara with sad and pleading eyes. She wants  _so badly_  to stay and try again, but Amara nods her away.

“I can’t keep you forever.” She says, and Myss’ heart falls.

“But – ” Myss replies quietly, practically begging to stay.

Amara chuckles, and waves her off. “I know.”  _Good._  “Go. Your fireteam wants to spend time with you.” The smaller Hunter grabs her hand, and squeezes gently before Myss reluctantly left with her fireteam.

Myss is sure to look back at Amara one last time before disappearing between the steps, and her blush nearly flares up again when the redhead gestures and mouths ‘ _call me_ ’ with a wink and a smirk.

Once the group are out of earshot, Mahala is the first to speak. “Are you sure you want to come with us?” She asks.

“The moment’s ruined.” Myss states with a flat sigh. “Don’t worry about it.”

“We didn’t mean to, Myss.” Warcry adds quietly. “We thought you’d be excited to see us after our trip.”

“I am, don’t get me wrong.” The taller Hunter clarifies. “I just… wish you’d stuck to the plan.”

“You’re not usually one for plans.”

“And you didn’t think that was suspicious?”

“We did, believe me.” Mahala chuckles. “Warcry had so many theories.”

“None of which included…  _that_.” He nods back the way they came. “We didn’t realize you and Amara had gotten so close. We knew you were friends, but…”

Myss whines.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Warcry’s eyes move between Myss’ chest and her eyes. “Is this helping?”

“It’s…” With how slighted she feels, Myss almost doesn’t want to divulge any information, but she finds herself doing just that. “It’s been wonderful, you guys.” She sighs. “I’ve… never felt so understood in my loss, and she… she helped bandage all the festering wounds. She sang to me, I dreamt, she’s funny, and she’s got this… this stance about her like she’s always ready to take whatever the world has to throw at her head-on, even if she’s not. We’ve grown stronger by fighting together, especially over this past week, and… I think…” She pauses, lazily placing her hand on her chest armor. “I think Seraph’s telling me to let go.”

“What makes you say that?” Mahala asks, bookmarking the other facts for later praise.

“I dreamt… About Seraph… She told me to forget her, and threatened to take her portion of Light.” Myss cringes. “I think. It  _was_  a dream, I don’t remember all of it.”

Warcry also cringes. “You might be right, Myss. I’m sure your Light’s safe, but I think your takeaway from the dream is correct.”

“And see, if that’d happened before I met Amara, I would never have been able to.” Myss sounds nearly frantic. “Amara helps me  _forget_  the bad parts of that while embracing the good.” She sighs, her voice full of emotion. “I’m… I’m  _healing_.”

Mahala reaches forward, wrapping her small self around Myss’ waist in a tight hug. “I’m so happy for you,  _we’re_  so happy for you.” She says, smiling. “And we’re really sorry we interrupted your moment.”

Warcry joins in on the embrace. “Our thing seems so much more insignificant in comparison.”

Myss chuckles, hugging them both in return. “It probably is.” She jokes. “But there’ll be other moments.”

“You  _hope_.”

“Don’t jinx me,  _please_.” Myss begs. “I want this to work out.”

“And it will.” Warcry assures. “She looked just as pained as you did. I’m sure she’ll be waiting for your call.”

Myss smiles, letting the both of them go. “Now what did you have to show me?”

“You won’t believe what we found on our mission!” Mahala exclaims, grabbing Myss’ hand and leading her away. “It’s like…”

“It was one of the first devices to tap into the energy of the Void.” Warcry states. “It’ll be very helpful in my own research, but we thought it could help you expand your newfound abilities!”

“That’s amazing.” Myss says genuinely, eyes and mouth widening. “Where is it?”

“Back at the Rabbit Hole, unfortunately.” He sighs. “It’s very large, and the Tower doesn’t have the room to transmat it for proper inspection. So I plan to use whatever I can find in the old Ishtar Academy to analyze it.”

“So… We’re going to Venus?”

“Only if you want to.”

Myss thinks about it. “Well, the moment’s long gone, and it’s never good if forced.” She sighs. “Let’s go. I’ll get a hold of her later.”

“Awesome! Senu, Emrys, Casper. Take us there.”

All three Ghosts chirp, transmatting their Guardians to their ships.


	16. Partners

_Written by M_

* * *

 

This was the absolute last place she wanted to be.

She wanted to go home, to see the sun, to smell the flowers, but she was stuck here, in the Arcology, covered in Hive goo and smelling like a rotting corpse. She didn’t even like coming to Titan thanks to the dense Hive population, yet here she was, assigned to this cleanup mission.

They’d insisted it was a two-Guardian job. Get in, stop the ritual, get out. Simple. Myss had been tapped for the mission, thanks to her accidental extensive knowledge on this particular Hive activity. She’d assured them that she’d be fine in the Arcology, which she would, but that didn’t mean she wanted the job.

This time, though, she’d asked Amara to come along with her as opposed to her fireteam. It was selfish of her to ask, but she needed the new support she’d found in Amara’s companionship. She was certain she wouldn’t have a repeat of last time, but she didn’t want to put her team through that again. 

And so, here they were, opening the doors sealed with Hive locks, ready to tackle what was behind them. Myss takes a deep, slow breath, readying her grenade for when the door opened.

“You gonna be okay?” Amara asks, gently placing her hand on Myss’ armored forearm.

Myss nods. “I’ll be fine. Watch this.”

The door creaks open, and a wave of Thralls charge at the pair. Amara instinctively jumps back, but Myss doesn’t flinch. She chucks her grenade at the crusty creatures, which all explode into various flecks of Void energy. Silently, she walks forward, heaving her rocket launcher onto her shoulder as the second door opens. Four Acolytes meet her rocket, she dodges, reloads, and fires again at the Ogre at the back of the room.

“Stay back.” Myss cautions as she reloads her rockets, firing on the Ogre again.

Amara does, and fires on the Knights instead, taking down the both of them as Myss finishes off the Ogre. The smaller Hunter isn’t sure whether she should be amazed at how well Myss knew the mission, or concerned with how focused and silent her partner was being.

“You’re not doing this alone, Myss.” Amara says as she reloads. “I’ve got your back. Don’t try to act heroic.”

“But…” Myss interjects, but she’s stopped as Amara’s hand rises to rest on the side of her smooth helm.

“We’re looking after each other.” She says firmly. “Partners, remember?”

Myss nods, leaning against Amara’s hand. “Partners.”

The radio still cuts out in the same place, and the pair inhale to calm their nerves. The mission continues the same as it did the first time, with the pointed absence of Guardians calling for help. They’re obviously too late to save any who had wandered down here. Besides that, there’s still the same old, crusty Hive trying to summon their Gods, and the Hunters that were determined to stop them.

Halfway through, Amara begins to take the lead, her own urge to protect Myss taking over. They’ve worked out a synergy of Myss hanging back to tether enemies, followed by Amara using the orbs she produced to fuel her Staff and wreak havoc, and then Myss would tether again. They ploughed through the belly of the Arcology, each protecting the other, until it was time to fall into the abyss where Myss knew what awaited them.

As they work towards the cavern, Myss slows to take Amara’s hand, which the smaller Hunter grasps tightly. Each of them are able to deal with the onslaught of Cursed Thralls while their hands are intertwined, and they pause before the door to the cavern.

“This is it.” Myss warns, tightening her grip even more, turning towards Amara. “I’m sure it is.”

Amara takes her other hand, holding as tight as Myss did. “We’ll be okay.”

Slowly, Myss leans forward until their helms met with a soft, metallic clang. They inhale in unison, and enter the chamber.

“Wake up!” Myss growls as she breaks the crystal, alerting the sleeping Shrieker. “I’m back, you fucker!” She shouts, almost as a battle cry. “Time to die!”

Amara chuckles, amused by her partner’s violent vigor as they begin to lay into the Shrieker’s eye. Rocket after rocket meet the Hive weapon, and Thrall after Thrall come to stop them.

They do not waver.

Myss tethers the next wave, and Amara pops her staff. Synergy in motion as they fight the onslaught of Hive. The Shrieker moves, and they repeat the process.

It’s only when the Wizards, the Handmaidens, appear that things start to get dicey. Amara takes the charge to release the Shrieker’s shield, but is beaten both by the Wizards’ attacks and the Shrieker’s blasts. She yells in pain as she makes her way back to solid ground, and is nearly knocked down while she searched for cover. Her breathing is ragged, and Myss’ heart is racing as she runs to her side.

Not again. She wouldn’t let it happen again.

The Shrieker’s on its last leg. It’s time.

“Casper.” Myss growls as she crouches in front of Amara. “The bird.”

_[Done]_

Her snarl is visible only for a split second as her usual helmet is traded out for her Celestial Nighthawk, its eyes flashing brightly as her overflowing Light fills the Exotic.

With a determined yell, Myss reaches for the sky and produces a flaming hand cannon, taking aim directly at the Shrieker’s cracked eye. “Stay  ** _down_**!” She growls, and pulls the trigger.

The Shrieker explodes into millions of flaming shards, not even the husk of its eye remaining.

The pair let out a breath as they hear the comms reconnect, Amara leans against Myss’ side as Iris heals her, and their helmets melt away as the toxic air is cleared. Myss’ exhale has much more of an ecstatic whine to it as she teeters in place, the stress of having to deal directly with the Hive melting away as the eye shattered.

She needs to expel the euphoric energy trapped inside her.

So she grabs Amara’s face and pulls it to her own.

The kiss is hard, desperate at first, Myss’ lips moving against Amara’s roughly as she bled all of the joy she felt into her partner. While Amara, initially caught off guard, begins moving against Myss’ lips almost instantaneously.

_Finally…_ She thought.  _Finally!_

Her arms reach up to hook around Myss’ neck, pulling their bodies closer as the kiss dragged on, the euphoria intoxicating them both. In the midst of the kiss, Amara feels a slight twinge of pain against her upper lip, and lets out a small moan in response.

This only spurs Myss’ motions on, adding fuel to her fire, but only until she tasted blood.

“Mm?” Myss groans, separating to breathe, eyes half lidded. “Did I…” She pants. “Did I nick you?” Another breath. “My teeth, I’m sorry…”

“Shut up and keep kissing me, you idiot!” Amara orders, pulling them together again.

Myss does as she’s told.

With this second kiss, while it starts rough, their movements become slower, gentler, both taking their time to enjoy the long-awaited and anticipated contact.

They’re not sure how long they’re together like that, but at some point, the Commander’s cough breaks through their intimate haze.

“Fireteam Prospero.” He says, frustration in his voice. “Prospero, are you there? Come in, Prospero.”

Myss is the one to respond, trying her best to not make her shortness of breath audible. “Prospero… here.” She says, never loosening her grip on Amara. “Mission successful. The nest is clear.”

“Good.” Zavala says. “We were worried we lost you. You went dark for a long time.”

“Yeah the, uh…” Myss sighs. “The Hive did… something to block our comm signal.” She winks at Amara. “We just got it back.”

“Indeed.” Zavala clears his throat. “Well, come home, Guardians. Good job.”

“Will do, Commander.” Myss says. “Prospero out.”

The comms disconnect, and the intertwined pair are left alone in silence.

After a moment of staring at each other, Amara is the first to speak.

“I had to wait  _this long_  to find out you had the softest lips in the world?” She says, arching a brow. “Talk about worth it.”

“ _Amara._ ” Myss whines, placing her hands against her suddenly bright cheeks. “But I  _bit_  you!”

“And…” Amara approaches, grabs her face, and whispers “I want you to do it again.” as she pulls their lips together once more.

Myss is more than happy to oblige.

 

 


	17. Partners (Part 2)

_Written by A_

* * *

 

“Fuck…” Amara curses under her breath as she lands on the ground, both Hive wizards still peppering her with their energy blasts, she wavers with each hit.

_Get to Myss…Keep…going…_

It’s hard to breathe and she clutches her side in an attempt to dull the pain. She collapses behind a crust covered rock as Myss appears by her side, protectively covering her. Her eyes shut for only a moment and open quickly as Myss changes from Void to Solar Energy. The warmth of a Golden Gun appears and one powerful shot has the shrieker in tiny pieces all over the ground.

Comms start up in her ear and she exhales loudly as her helmet disappears. She leans against the purple huntress as Iris appears and her wounds begin to heal, her breathing returning to normal as the leftover sting from the energy blasts fades away.

Before she could say anything, Myss’ lips were on hers.

The need behind Myss’ moving lips motivated her own desires as they fell into sync with each other. 

_God…her lips are so soft…_

Her arms wrap around Myss’ neck, she just wanted her closer. The world turns into a haze around her as a pleasantly dizzy sensation drowns out everything but the feel of Myss’ lips on hers. She felt a pain on her top lip as Myss’ teeth broke her skin, but she didn’t care, even as she tasted blood. A quiet moan left her lips and Myss responded by pulling her closer and deepening the kiss.

Myss groaned, pulling back for a moment, “Did I nick you..?” both of their breathing was ragged. “My teeth, I’m sorry…”

Amara shook her head, she didn’t want her to stop. “Shut up and keep kissing me, you idiot.” She pulled her back to her.

Their lips were softer now, they took their time, reveling in the moment. In each other. It had been too long since she wanted this, and she finally got it. 

_Finally._

She’s not sure how long they stayed like this, not that it mattered…  

“Fireteam Prospero?” Amara hears Commander Zavala speak. Well  **look**  at that, another interruption…

Myss reluctantly responds to him, smiling at Amara the whole time.

She stifled a giggle at Myss’ wink, her own cheeks darkened. She rarely received flirting from the purple huntress so she very much enjoyed her playfulness as she closed down the comm link.

“I had to wait  _this_  long to find out you had the softest lips in the world?” She arched her brow, “Talk about worth it.”

“ _Amara_.” Myss whines, pulling a grin from the redhead. Her cheeks were bright with her aura as she tried to hide it. “But I  _bit_  you.” 

_Yeah. It was kind of hot…_

“And…” Amara breathed, pulling her back towards her, “I want you to do it again.” Their lips met again, soft, but with desire.

_Oh yeah. Totally fucking worth it._


	18. Mayhem

_Written by A_

* * *

_[Amara, you have a new message.]_ Iris said, surprising the huntress by appearing out of nowhere.

Butterflies start flying in her stomach. “Is it from Myss?” She asks, hopeful.

His mechanical laugh brought a small blush to her cheeks. Iris was so happy for his Guardian and her new girlfriend, plus, now he had Casper to hang out with. [It sure is. She asks if you’d like to run some Mayhem.]

Amara jumped off her couch to go change into her Crucible armor. “Yes! Tell her I’ll meet her above Shaxx…” She yells at him from the other room.

_[Done.]_

* * *

 

Amara sat on the railing again as she waited for Myss, humming quietly to herself. Her mind wandered on how happy she’s been, it was almost like she was a completely different person. The same person she was before the Red War when she lost Hannah. She was willing to do stuff again, she wanted to sing again, she had more energy, and she finally had a partner…

“Hey, you.” Myss calls as she climbs the steps, pulling Amara out of her head. Their eyes meet and they share a smile as Myss walks to stand in front of Amara as she sat on the railing.

_How is she so gorgeous?_

“Hey, beautiful.” Amara responds with a wink.

Right on cue, Myss’ cheeks begin to glow with her blush. “You know, you’re gonna be the death of me with all this attention you give me.” She murmurs, avoiding eye contact.

Amara chuckles and pulls her chin up with her finger, admiring her white eyes. “Oh. I know…” Amara quickly pulled Myss closer, placing a soft peck on her lips, “…I guess it’s a good thing…” Another soft kiss, “…Casper can just keep…” Myss starts giggling under her lips, “…rezzing you then.”. Amara pulled back and they shared a smile.

Myss cleared her throat and gently shook her head, as if trying to clear it. “Mayhem?” She asks.

“As long as I’m with you…” She kissed her, “…I’d do anything…” she felt Myss smile as she kissed her again, “…So yes.”

Myss’ cheeks were glowing and she had hardly opened her eyes from the last kiss as Amara pulled back. A grin on her face as she watched Myss try to compose herself. 

“Ready to go?” Amara asks, she laughed quietly as Myss’ face turned into a small pout. “Oh. What’s wrong?” She asks, gently poking Myss’ nose. 

“D-don’t stop…” She says so quietly, Amara almost doesn’t hear her. She smiles gently as she pulled Myss to her, cupping her cheek and giving her the kiss she wanted.

The world around them melting away, their lips moving together just long enough for the two to be short of breath. They rested their foreheads together for a moment.

“Mayhem?” Amara asked, pulling a shaky laugh from the purple huntress.

“Yeah. Mayhem…”


	19. Hide and Seek

_Written by A_

* * *

She wasn’t paying attention, honestly, so when an invisible person kissed her cheek she automatically went for her knife, then paused…

 ** _Wait_** …those lips feel familiar…

By the time she turned around and saw an Iron Banner cape flutter down the steps, she was already sure of who it could be. She laughed loudly, “Myss! I saw you!”

Instead of taking the stairs she quickly jumped the railing, landing in front of Rahool, practically scaring him to death. Amara began sprinting down the breezeway towards the Bazaar, ignoring the weird looks from other Guardians and waving to Banshee as she past. She made another jump down, ignoring stairs yet again.

Landing behind the tree she looked down the hallway to see Myss grinning back at her, she blew her a kiss and began sprinting again.   
Amara giggled as she began running, “Dammit Myss! Come here!”

She rounded the corner with a slide and quickly scanned the Bazaar. Looking for the tell-tale glimmer of invisibility or a tall Hunter, either one. Myss’ purple hair gave her away as she sprinted up the steps towards Hawthorne, disappearing briefly until she saw her cape flutter around the corner again.

Amara looked for the fastest way to get up there, but she’s afraid she’s too far behind to catch her. She sprints towards New Monarchy instead, towards the secret spot they once shared lunch. Ignoring Hideo and a few workers, she flies past them and vaults up the wall. She moves slowly once she’s in-between the purple flowers, eyes peeled for Myss.

Were those quiet footsteps she hears? She whips around, arms ready to grab her but there’s nothing there. There’s a smile on her face as she turns back the way she just was, suddenly she feels Myss’ lips on her cheek again and then sees the invisibility glimmer as she quickly jumps back down to the brick. Yes! Now she’s close!

She follows quickly, but a group of Guardians spawns in suddenly and she practically slams into the group, receiving a few dirty looks. She ignores them and sees Myss turn the corner to go back through the hallway. There was no easy way to get back up to the Courtyard than the two flights of stairs back up and she was sure Myss would lose speed going up, but by the time she got there, she was nowhere to be found. She sprinted up and saw Myss running up the venting on the side of the building to the top level.

Once up, she see’s Myss on the top catwalk, running towards the Hangar. Amara watches the purple Huntress vault the railing, hearing her hit the ground and continue running. She follows suit, rolling into the fall at the bottom and quickly gaining speed as she ignores stairs once again. She turns both corners and sees a cape flutter as Myss heads for the huge hangar.

“Dammit, I’ll lose her in there…” Amara mutters, but her voice is full of amusement. She flew down the stairs once again, pausing for only a moment. Footsteps to her right. She sees Myss climbing the set of stairs to get up into the rafters. She calls out her name loudly as she runs towards the steps, hearing a laugh from her as she reaches halfway. By the time she’s at the top, Myss has already made it around the large pillar and is heading towards the catwalk above Future War Cult.

_The secret room…_

Amara watches her shadestep this time, and unfortunately loses her completely, though she never stops heading towards the secret room. Vaulting the railing and making the jump to the disconnected bridge, she begins running again. Up the steps, through the venting and sliding into the duct, crouching quickly through and landing in an empty room. She walks forward quietly, scanning.

“Myss…” She sings her name with a grin on her face. She was having so much fun, even if she was losing.

The sound of invisibility wearing off has her turn and she suddenly feels hands cup her face and Myss’ lips on hers. She inhales sharply from the surprise but has already wrapped her arms around her neck.

Myss pulls back far sooner than she would have liked and when she opens her eyes there was no one in front of her. The sound of retreating footsteps is accompanied by Myss’ loud laughter.

Amara whines loudly, lips in a full pout.

“That’s not even fair Myss,  _come back here_!”


	20. Bonding

_Written by M_

* * *

 

“Come on, Luna…” The redheaded Hunter cooed, extending her arm. “I promise I won’t hurt you.”

The barn owl wasn’t very trusting of Guardians, or people, that weren’t her owner or Artemis. She seemed to squint, pulled her head closer to her wings, and opened her beak ever so slightly at Amara’s advances.

“Be careful, ‘Mara.” Myss pipes in from across her apartment, in the midst of making a fresh pot of tea. “Luna’ll bite your finger off.”

“That’s what I have Iris for.” Amara replies with a sigh as she withdrew her hand. “I just want her to like me.” In defeat, she plops herself on Myss’ small sofa, adjacent to Luna’s perch. “She doesn’t have to listen to me, but she should at least  _like_  her owner’s girlfriend.”

Myss chuckles, handing a steaming cup to her partner. “She’s not easy, I’ll tell you that.” The taller Hunter reaches to give Luna a light scratch on the head before sitting next to Amara, her own mug in hand. “She hated me at first.”

“What changed that, though?” Amara asks, desperate to know the secret.

Myss smirks, and produces a piece of raw meat. “Food.”

Luna, having spotted the bright red chunk in her owner’s hand, immediately leaps to stand on the taller Hunter’s head, chirping quietly as she begged for the morsel. With a breathy giggle, Myss gives the owl her treat, which she then swallows whole.

“That’s all?” Amara asks in awe.

“Well, that and constant care and affection, but food is what broke the barrier.” Myss replies, reaching up to pluck Luna from her head, and places her on her lap. She grips the tether that hung from Luna’s leg, and nods towards the kitchen. “I keep some bits of meat in the fridge, go grab a few. We’ll see if we can get her to warm up to you.”

Amara does so, and Luna is already eyeing her curiously as she returns to the couch. She’s not as eager as when Myss produced the treat, but Amara has Luna’s attention.

Myss sits back, out of Luna’s eyesight, and nods at Amara to hold out one of the pieces. “In your palm, slowly.” She clarifies, so Luna doesn’t mistake her fingers for part of the snack.

Amara follows the instructions perfectly, Luna tilting her head in curiosity as the morsel gets closer to her. The owl looks between the meat and Amara, back to the meat, and then to Amara, before quickly taking the red chunk from the other Hunter’s hand.

Amara’s face immediately brightens, which makes Myss smile proudly. Quietly, she nods again, encouraging her to repeat the process. This next time, Luna takes the treat with little hesitation. The third time, Myss tells Amara to hold it closer to herself, and let Luna come to her. The owl does, and is perched on Amara’s arm as she takes the morsel.

And she doesn’t retreat.

It takes all of Amara’s concentration to not leap from the couch in excitement. Instead, she mouths “Look!” at Myss several times, looking between her girlfriend and the owl on her arm.

Myss, a painful grin on her face, whispers “Now, feed her one last piece, and pet her head as she eats it.”

Amara does so, and the owl does not react. In fact, once she’s done eating, she seems to press in to the gentle touch from the redhead.

“I’m doing it!” She says, still petting Luna, whose eyes are beginning to close. “Luna’s letting me pet her!”

The scene is too precious, and Myss can’t resist leaning forward to peck Amara’s cheek, flexed with her huge grin. “That was much easier than I thought it was going to be.” Myss says, giving Luna a light scratch on the chin. “She must’ve known.”

“That…?”

“If I’m right there, holding onto her,” Myss starts. “And I’m letting you touch her, you must be a safe person.” She smiles, petting the owl’s cheek. “I haven’t let her down yet, and I don’t plan to.”

Amara smiles warmly, turning back to gently scratch between Luna’s eyes.

“Now…” Myss begins, leaning back against the couch with her mug in hand. “Put her back on her perch, we were supposed to be cuddling, weren’t we?” She smirks.

Amara’s grin grows, as does the colour on her cheeks. She wants to get Luna more familiar with her, but she wants to cuddle with Myss more. So, she ends up gently coaxing Luna back on to her perch with a final scratch, and reaches for her almost-forgotten mug. “Well, you’re pretty forward when we’re not in public, aren’t you?” She says, her grin turning into a smirk.

Myss coughs once, but says nothing as her own cheeks brighten.

Amara leans back on the couch, quickly sinking against Myss’ frame. “Keep it up.” She says, stretching to give Myss a kiss. “I like it when you’re confident.”


	21. Nightmares

_Written by A_

* * *

It’s an all too familiar scene to Amara, like deja vu.

The Sunken Isles in the EDZ, but there was no Cabal Ship or base here. It’s like she had gone back in time. She was here with her partner, an awoken huntress, scouting the area like normal. But something feels…off. It plays out just like it did that day, everything to the exact detail. The growing storm, the patchy comms, and the sudden, terrifying roar of hundreds of Cabal ships above them.

_No…no, no, no…_

The scene jumps ahead and there are so many Cabal, they’re landing everywhere. Amara knows now, it’s the day she lost her Light, the day she lost  _her_.

_Please, I can’t…I can’t handle this…_

Suddenly they’re surrounded, just like before. A ghost is shot down. Amara couldn’t stop her tears as she was forced to watch her partner fall apart, mourning her little light.

_Make it stop…please…_

The purple huntress charges in, Arcblade drawn, taking down as many Cabal as she could. Amara couldn’t stop her and could only brace for what came next.  
Her brain wouldn’t let her look away as she watched the light leave her partners body and collapse onto the ground…

_Why can’t I do anything?_

Then he stepped forward, Thumos. Amara tried to move, tried to get to her, to protect her, but her body wasn’t responding. She screamed her name as loud as she could but no sound came out. She couldn’t let this happen. She wouldn’t be able to live if she could never see her smile again, hear her laugh, feel her embrace…Her chest ached with pain that practically suffocated her.

_Don’t make me watch this again, please, no…_

Thumos steps forward, looking down at the purple huntress with disgust.

“NO! Kill me, not her.  _Please_ , kill me instead!!” Her pleading being ignored as her tears flowed uncontrollably. She tried to crawl to her, but her body was too heavy, there was a chill setting in. The dread of what she felt was about to happen.

Thumos unsheathes his gun, pointing it down at the innocent figure unconscious on the ground.

“NO!” She cries one last time, but her voice is drowned out by the sound of the gunshot.

Amara is suddenly holding her, cradling her head in her lap as she quietly sobs. The purple huntress is still, and her skin no longer glows with her soft aura. The markings on her forehead practically invisible against her now pale complexion and her favored cloak stained with blood.

Amara leans down, placing a soft kiss on her partner’s lips for the last time.

_“Wake up ‘mara. Come back to me!”_

Amara’s eyes open to Myss looking at her, her face full of worry.

“Thank the Traveler!” She says with a sigh of relief. Amara’s hand moved to her chest, the phantom pain still clinging to her.

“M-Myss…” She says, her voice breaking as tears spring into her eyes.  _No! Be strong, Amara!_  
  
Myss sees her eyes well and quickly pulls her into a hug, running her fingers soothingly through her hair. “You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m right here 'mara.” She coos.   
  
Amara takes a few shaky breaths as she realizes it was just a dream, quietly pulling herself back to the real world. She was in Myss’ apartment, they had dozed off on her couch,  _it was just a dream_.

After a moment she curls into Myss’ embrace, letting a few tears spill over.

After a few silent minutes pass, Myss leans back to look at Amara curled up in her lap. She brushes her tears away with her thumb and places a soft kiss on her forehead. Her white eyes meeting Amara’s blue ones as she spoke, “What happened, babe? You kept calling out my name, you looked like you were in pain…” She whispered.   
  
Amara took a breath, trying to rub fresh tears out of her eyes before they spilled over. “Remember how I lost Ha-Hannah…?”

Myss nodded, it was a moment before her eyes dimmed at the realization.

“It…it happened to…you. And…I couldn’t wake up…” Amara finished, curling into Myss again.

“Shhh, I’m here now. You’re with me, I’m safe. I’m not going anywhere.” She says, her voice close to Amara’s ear as she places another soft kiss on her red hair and pulled her close.

Amara’s breathing eventually returns to normal in Myss’ embrace. It had been a while since her last nightmare, and though she doesn’t want to worry her, she’s glad she was with Myss when it happened. She reaches up to kiss her cheek before cuddling up against her again. Amara wanted to tell her that she’ll be fine in the morning and not to worry, but she dozes off before she could form the words.

 


	22. Maiden Flux

_Written by M_

* * *

“Are you sure about this, Myss?” Amara asks over the comms from her ship. “I haven’t been in the Crucible in a while… I’ll probably just drag you down.”

“‘Mara, babe.” Myss tuts, eyeing the glass-like ship adjacent to her. “You put too much pressure on yourself. This is just for fun! Stress relief! Besides,” The taller Hunter’s voice strains as she stretches her arms above her head. “The only way to get better is to keep practicing!”

“Yeah but you’re The Aether! I’m just… A Guardian.” Amara says.

“Everyone’s just a Guardian.” Myss counters. “And I didn’t want to be called that, remember? I don’t want any reputations preceding me.”

Amara grumbles, though she never backs out of the queue.

“Atta girl.” Myss whispers, keeping her eye on the match details as they received the go-ahead to join. Javelin-4. She stifled a groan.

As their team lands, Shaxx announces that the matchtype is Clash, and Myss silently cheers.

_«No zones, no crests, just fight!»_

And… they’re off.

After a short battle at the ammo spawn, Myss has her quickfang loaded and ready. Like she’d practiced for hundreds of matches before this one, she waits for their foes to approach, shadesteps, and attacks from the aether.

_«Yes! Three down!»_

Unfortunately, it’s that fourth that gets her.

Amara holds her own, like any well-trained Guardian would, but she too falls to that fourth Guardian.

The pair return to the battle near each other, having fallen so closely together. Myss curses “Damn that Vigilance Wing!” as they re-enter the fray, sticking close as they use their radars to scope out the enemy.

The team’s early lead is quickly lost, unable to regroup. They’re fragmented, and the other team seems to be everywhere. All at once.

“We sure Shaxx didn’t accidentally put six on their team?” Amara groans, ducking to avoid the gunfire.

“I’m sure, ‘Mara.” Myss says, filling a Warlock with bullets. “We’re just spread too thin…” Her eyes widen, and she spies three bodies at the opposite side of the ring. “But they’re not.”

Amara can see the mischievous glint in her girlfriend’s eye, and she knows what’s about to happen.

Myss fires her Shadowshot at the wall behind the opposing trio - now quartet - of Guardians, catching all four in her trap. Unfortunately, they all move behind cover. “Fuck!” She curses, beginning to make her way into line of sight, but Amara holds her back.

“Throw me.” She suggests.

“W-wait, you sure?” Myss questions, looking back and forth between her girlfriend and her trapped enemies.

“Just fucking throw me, Myss!” Amara demands, body already sparking.

Myss grabs Amara’s belt and hoists her with ease, javelin-pitching her small girlfriend across the middle ring of the arena.

Amara lands behind the just-freed Guardians, pops her staff, and kills them all with adrenaline-fuelled glee. Once their foes are back, Amara goes to take them out again, but is swallowed by a Nova Bomb.

Slowly but surely, Myss and Amara’s team close in on the others’ lead. Until eventually, Shaxx announces the final minute of the match.

_«One minute left!»_

Myss could see Amara’s chestpiece glowing brightly again, meaning that her Light was ready to be unleashed. The taller Hunter still has some ammo left in her sword, and she gives a nod to Amara as she pulls it out, running like she would whilst using her Staff. “One last time.” She says, craning her head backwards.

Her girlfriend seems to catch on, and follows behind Myss. They wait for their foes to close in and, when the time is right, Myss nods to Amara knowingly.

At that, Amara pops her Arc Staff, and dodges gracefully, ominously, towards the enemy team.

_«Two for one!»_

_«Three opponents down!»_

_«Fantastic work!»_

_«Was that all of them? THAT WAS ALL OF THEM!!»_

Amara can barely contain her excitement, and goes charging off to look for her freshly revived foes with a sly grin on her face.

Myss whoops, congratulating Amara on her team kill, and moves to follow. When their foes appear on the radar again, Myss fires her Shadowshot in their general direction, and traps them all again.

The Redhead quickly finds the tethered marks, and wipes the team a second time. She still has a small charge left in her thanks to her Raiden Flux, which she’s able to use to eliminate two more foes before Shaxx calls the match.

_«I could not have asked for a better victory!»_

Wait… “Victory?!” Amara questions aloud. They’d been losing for most of the match, did she…?

“I’m so proud of you!” Myss shouts as she runs up to Amara, quickly gathering her girlfriend in her arms, placing a kiss to her forehead. “You went on a ten-streak with your super!” A kiss to her cheek. “You brought the match from behind!” A kiss to her nose. “You’re the reason we won!” A kiss to her other cheek. “My girl! My Maiden Flux!” She finally kisses Amara’s lips. “I’m so proud!”

Amara’s blushing, caught off guard by Myss’ unusually open displays of affection. She’s not used to the tables being turned like this. Even still, she easily wraps her arms around Myss’ shoulders with a bright smile, placing a kiss to her lips in return. Adrenaline and euphoria were high, so high they almost didn’t hear the Titan’s next words.

 _«There’s time for that later, ladies!»_  Shaxx says to them over their comms, amusement in his voice.  _«Come see me. I want to speak with you two.»_

Myss arches a brow at the sky, but decides it’s better to comply than to complain. She lets Amara down, but grabs her hand and squeezes, telling her they’ll meet back at the Tower.

Amara nods in return, blush still bright on her cheeks as Iris and Casper transmat them away.

When they reach Shaxx’s office a few minutes later, he greets the pair with joy.

“Ah! There they are!” The Titan says, arms outstretched. “That was a wonderful victory, you two!” He congratulates.

“It… felt great.” Amara said, still in awe of her performance.

“That was a fantastic display of your Arc Staff, Amara.” Shaxx compliments, clenching a fist. Did she see sparks? “I could feel all of it in my bones! The Arcstriders of old would be proud to have you among them.” His hand returns to his hips. “Now, what did Myss call you? I believe it had something to do with your chestpiece.”

Amara blushed at the praise, and even moreso as she remembered the alias Myss had bestowed upon her. “Maiden Flux.” She says, smile growing. She quite liked the title. “She called me Maiden Flux.”  _And she picked me up, and kissed me a lot, with other guardians around and people watching, and then you **interrupted**  us…_

“A very fitting name, indeed.” Shaxx nods to the both of them. “Well, I hope to see more of Maiden Flux and The Aeth–” He coughs. “Sorry, Myss. I hope to see more of you two teaming up.”

“Actually, sir.” Myss begins. “I might start accepting that name again.” She looks at Amara, wrapping an arm over her shoulders, glowing blush not far behind. “I’ve learned to love it.”

“This is wonderful!” Shaxx cheers, ruffling Myss’ head. “Welcome back to the Crucible. It’s missed you.” He sighs. “The Aether and Maiden Flux. I can’t wait to see you two shine.”

“Thank you, sir.” The pair say in unison, smiles on their faces.

“Now, get back in there!” He orders, pointing to his ‘door’. “Go show them what love sounds like!”


	23. Massage

_Written by M_

* * *

“But ‘Mara…”

“Don’t you ‘ _But ‘Mara_ ’ me, Myssie. Sit down.”

Amara, using her Guardian strength, forces Myss down onto the chair set up in front of her sofa. For once, she’s towering over her girlfriend, and uses it to her advantage.

“You need to relax.” The shorter Hunter says quietly, keeping one hand on the back of the chair as she leans down towards Myss’ face, giving her forehead marking a light peck. “I’m gonna help you.”

“We were gonna run Mayhem!” Myss says through her blush. “It’s almost–!”

Amara shuts her up with a quick, but deep, kiss. “Let me do this for you, sweetie.” She says, brushing her thumb over the Awoken’s brightly glowing cheek. “We can run Crucible matches any day.”

Myss pouts, but gives in to Amara’s wishes.

“Good.” The redhead says, turning the chair around and moving to sit behind her much larger girlfriend. “Now…” Suddenly, she was thankful that they weren’t facing each other. “Shirt off, please.”

They couldn’t see it, but they both blush brightly as the request is made and fulfilled. Myss normally wasn’t one to worry about modesty, but… that suddenly changed in Amara’s presence. 

Amara takes a breath, trying not to focus on the muscularity of Myss’ back, and lets her Arc Light congregate on her fingertips. Gentle sparks begin jumping from her digits, and she moves to make contact with Myss’ violet skin. 

Myss jumps lightly at the tingly feeling on her back, but quickly relaxes as the electricity flows into her muscles.

Amara makes gentle motions over Myss’ muscular neck, her thumbs rubbing in soft circles, palms shifting up and down her spine. Slowly, they move to spread over her shoulder blades, just the right amount of pressure applied as Myss’ knots are undone.

Myss slowly closes her eyes, absorbing Amara’s ministrations as she leans against the back of the chair, letting out a gentle moan as the applied pressure hits just the right spot.

The redhead scoots closer, still letting her Arc Light flow through her fingers as her hands move to the middle of Myss’ back. The heels of her palms dig into either side of her girlfriend’s spine, eliciting another soft moan from her. Amara chuckles, leaning forward to place a light kiss to Myss’ right shoulder.

There’s a sharp inhale of surprise from Myss, but no words of protest.

Amara’s hands move outwards along her ribcage, fingers stopping just before they reached Myss’ breasts, and slowly pull backwards.  _Very_  slowly. Her digits linger on her girlfriend’s skin for just a moment, placing another kiss on Myss’ shoulder. Amara begins humming an idle tune, starting the motions again.

Myss’ breathing has slowed to a crawl, absorbing the feeling of relaxation that was washing over her. If she wasn’t careful, she might fall asleep.

Amara’s lips move to the crook of Myss’ left shoulder as her hands migrate to her lower back, palm heels digging in again. 

The combination of the pressure of Amara’s hands and the softness of her lips makes Myss moan once more, eyebrows knitting together as the force is rhythmically applied and released. “Right…!” Myss gasps, Amara’s thumbs digging into her spine. “…there!”

“Got it?” Amara asks, moving her lips to Myss’ left shoulder blade, her thumbs gently releasing the heavy pressure they just applied.

Myss nods, her aura quickly pulsing up her body as she shivered.

“Good.” Amara hums with a lazy kiss to her back, rubbing her hands up and down the whole length of Myss’ spine. She makes sure her Arc Light fully relaxes each and every defined muscle of her girlfriend’s back, and then wraps her arms around Myss’ waist.

Myss hums in contentment, melting in Amara’s embrace.

“Now…” Amara says, leaning forward so their torsos were flush with each other, placing a kiss along Myss’ jaw, behind her ear. “That was  _much_  better than Crucible, wasn’t it?”

“Mm…” Myss begins, turning her head towards Amara. “ _Much_  better. That Arc Light  _really_  did the trick.” She sighs, craning her neck backwards. She manages to capture Amara’s lips, and gives her a slow, tired kiss. “’ve never felt so relaxed. Thanks, babe.”

Amara chuckles, holding Myss closer. “Anytime, sweetie.”


	24. Light in the Dark

_Written by A_

* * *

 

The girls were in the old Salt mines in the EDZ, courtesy of Cayde. They were looking for some old intel, and after scanning every terminal underground along with clearing the Fallen who still occupied the mine, they had finally made it to the top. **  
**

“Alright. We’re almost done here, babe. Just gotta get into this last terminal.” Myss said over the comms to Amara who was 300 meters behind her perched on a hill, sniper in hand.

Amara hummed in agreement, scoped in on Myss, watching her back and front as Casper hacked the old computer.

 _[Old firewalls are still up, give me a minute.]_ He chirps and Myss leaned against the wall in front of her, looking back towards Amara. She scanned the hillside for a moment, giving a wave and blowing a kiss as she spotted her.

Amara gave a quiet chuckle, “Hello to you too, beautiful.” She said smoothly, watching Myss blush through her scope, that smile she adored appeared on her girlfriends face. She wondered how bright her cheeks could get, stifling another chuckle, she tried again.

“You know, you look stunning in this light. Even from this far away,  _and_  through a scope.” Indeed the almost set sun cast dim pink light over where she stood. Myss looked down at the ground, trying to hide her grin, but her cheeks glowed even brighter.

“‘Mara…cut it out…” She said shyly, trying to hide the smile in her voice, and failing. She looked back up towards her girlfriend when she heard her laughing over the comms.

“What? I can’t compliment my beautiful girl?” Amara purred in her ear. Myss could visibly see her cheeks glowing in the dimming light.

Amara pulled back from her scope for only a moment to see if she could see Myss’ glowing  from where she was, and lo and behold, she sure could. “Better get that blush under control, Myssie, I can see you from here.” She laughed into their comm link as she went back to her scope. Myss quickly turned away from her, her whole body almost…pouting.

“This is your fault, you know. If I get ambushed by Fallen, it’s on your ass!” Myss growled, but there was an edge of a smile that she couldn’t hide.

“Worth it.” Amara giggled, “You know I’ll save you. I couldn’t let anything happen to my girl.” She murmured into her ear. Myss attempted to cover her cheeks now, completely helpless to Amara’s flirting. Not that she minded…

A sound in the old warehouse had her head turn quickly, Fallen.

“I TOLD YOU!” she loudly whispered into the comms, quickly moving back behind cover just as Casper finished his scan.

Amara was trying not to laugh too loudly, “Alright, alright! I got eyes on them, you just stay right..there…” One shot took out two dreg, another got the vandal that was closest to the door and two more shots took out the captain.

“Clear.” she said while reloading. Myss came out behind her cover and began walking up towards Amara.

The smug smile on her girlfriends face had her blushing again when she approached.

“Stop.” She said, her smile saying otherwise.

“You are too fucking adorable Myss, I literally cannot help myself. My beautiful light in the dark…” Amara chuckled as she reached on her tiptoes to give her a kiss, their lips lingering together.

“Laaaadies.” A smooth voice popped into their comms, scaring the both of them.

“God _dammit_ , Six!” Amara cursed, her own cheeks darkening, she had forgotten he was on the line. The exo chuckled, “Didn’t mean to…uh…spook ya.” His voice full of amusement.

Amara sighed, “We got your intel. Sending it to you now.”

“Thank you, Spades.” Cayde replied, using Amara’s scout alias, “You two make it home and…uh…enjoy the rest of your evening.” He finished, the smirk in his voice turning to a laugh as he left the comm line.

The pair groaned, this whole being interrupted thing was getting  **old**.

Amara suddenly lit up with an idea and grabbed Myss’ hands,

“Wanna go on a date?” The purple huntress was taken aback for a moment, had they been on a proper date yet?

“Umm…yeah.” She started, her smile growing, “Yes. I’d love too!” Her cheeks glowed softly and her eyes lit up with excitement. Amara quickly gave her another kiss and summoned Iris.

“Where…where are we going?” Myss questioned, sudden butterflies in her stomach.

“Back to the tower first, then…a surprise. I know a place.” Amara winked, “Change into some civvies and meet me in the Courtyard.”

Myss nodded once before they disappeared to their ships.


	25. Date

_Written by A_

* * *

Amara stood in the Courtyard, a large covered basket in hand as she waited for Myss to arrive. She decided on skinny jeans, knee high boots, and a slightly oversized sweater after staring into her closet for ten minutes, hoping she looked decent. Her stomach flipped nervously, it was her first date, well, ever. Iris was giving her a few words of encouragement as she saw Myss turn the corner. 

_Damn, she looks good…_

_[You look fine, Myss.]_ Casper insisted as she entered the courtyard. He quickly disappeared as Myss spotted Amara.  

“You look adorable.” Myss said, giving Amara a soft peck on her cheek. 

“Thanks, you look pretty hot yourself.” Amara countered as she took Myss’ hand with a grin, her cheeks began glowing softly. She looked down at the basket, eyeing it curiously. 

“What’s that?”

“Dinner. I made a few things for us, it’s nothing too fancy.” Amara smiled proudly.

“Oh. A picnic?” Myss asked, suddenly excited.

“Mh-hm!” The redhead hummed, nodding.

“Where at?”

“I’ll show you. Iris?”

_[Off we go!]_

A moment later the pair stood in a park in the city below, it was surrounded by tall buildings and apartments, but in front of them was a beautiful green landscape. It was a warm spring evening and other civilians were lounging around the park. Some shopping in the nearby window stores or eating outside on restaurant patios. There were flowering trees that were shedding pink and white petals in the soft breeze and small purple flower bushes in full bloom.

Amara took a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air. She looked up at Myss, hoping she had picked a good place. Judging by the look on her partners face, she had. 

“Do you like it?” Amara asked, giving her a sweet smile. 

“I’ve never seen this place before, it’s beautiful.” Myss replied, “Just like you.” She squeezed the hand still in hers. Now it was Amara’s turn to blush, but she enjoyed the affection.

“Smooth. I like it.” Amara said with a grin, “Come on, lets eat.”

* * *

After sandwiches and homemade brownies, the girls were simply enjoying each others presence, Amara leaning up against Myss. Their hands intertwined as they talked about this and that, Myss throwing in sweet compliments for Amara every once in a while. Enjoying the way her cheeks almost matched her red lipstick with her blush. She peppered soft kisses on her face, more than happy to give Amara all the attention, not caring about the people around them. 

“I’m proud of you, Myss.” Amara murmurs suddenly. Myss raises a brow,

“How so?” She raised their joined hands to kiss the back of Amara’s. 

“You’ve come out of your shell, even since being here tonight. But especially over the past couple weeks.” She smiled at her, taking her breath away for a moment. 

“Thanks to you.” Myss returned her smile, “You’ve done more than you know to help me heal ‘mara. I feel more like myself when I’m with you.”

Amara ran her thumb over the small glow on Myss’ cheeks, happiness filling her. She leaned up and gave her a soft kiss, pulling back slowly and resting their foreheads together. 

“I’m happy I’m yours.” Myss whispered.

“I’m happy I’m yours too.” Amara replied. 

Nearby, soft jazz music started drifting out the open door of a restaurant, Myss smiled with an idea. She stood quickly, offering her hand to help Amara up. The red head looked up at her suspiciously, a grin forming on her lips.

“What are you doing, Myssie?” Myss just laughed in return, taking her hands and pulling her up anyway,

“Dance with me, ‘Mara.”

Amara’s cheeks reddened as Myss pulled her close and wrapped an arm around her waist. The world around them melted away and they swayed to the music together, not worrying about anything else. 

 


	26. Hammock

_Written by M_

* * *

The early summer air was gently breezing into the apartment, Myss having opened her window to let in some of the warm afternoon atmosphere. It was calming, adding a blanket of relaxation to the two Hunters already lazily resting about the room. With their weeklies done, and no desire to overexert themselves, they both opted for an easy day of doing absolutely nothing.

Myss was in her hammock hanging from the ceiling, lazily draping her arm over the edge to allow her hand to intertwine with Amara’s, who was lounging on the sofa below.

They’d exhausted their resource of Crucible matches being broadcast, scrolling through the Tower Forums (there were some angry people that mixed up the dates for Iron Banner), idle conversation, and were now enjoying the silence and companionship.

Still, it felt like the silence could be improved.

“‘Mara, babe.” Myss called quietly from above, eyes trained on the ceiling as she tightened her grip on her girlfriend’s hand ever so slightly.

“Mmm?” Amara began, craning her head away from her current reading. “Yes, Myss?”

“Can you… Do you…” Myss faltered, trying to figure out how to say it.

 _What was she trying to say?_  “What’s the matter, sweetie?”

“It’s…” Myss began again, solidifying her hold on Amara’s hand. “I’ve got something I want to show you.”

“Oh?” Amara asked, though didn’t move. “What is it?”

“You gotta come see.” Myss said, turning her head to the side Amara was on. “Stand up.”

The redhead grunts as she stands on the sofa, releasing Myss’ hand so she could. When she’s finally upright, she’s just at eye level with Myss. “What did you want to--?!”

A surprised yelp slips from the shorter Hunter’s lips as Myss, ever so swiftly, grabs Amara’s shoulders and hoists her into the hammock, not unlike those spiders that trapped their prey by springing out of a hole.

In a flash, Myss’ arms encircle Amara’s waist, who is now laying on top of the taller Hunter in her Awoken Banner hammock.

“Myss!” Amara giggles, shifting gently so she could look her girlfriend in the eyes, feigning annoyance as her flushed cheeks betrayed her. “You could have just asked me to join you.”

“Yeah, but…” Myss says, pulling Amara up so her head was just beneath her chin, her own cheeks bearing a faint glow. “S’more fun this way.”

The redhead giggles, settling into the crook of Myss’ neck, allowing the rest of her to melt against her girlfriend’s body.

The breeze picks up, shifting the hammock ever so slightly, but the fresh air is far from unwelcome. In fact, it almost felt like being rocked to sleep. The calming sensation causes both of the Hunters to exhale in contentment, their eyes starting to droop closed.

“You sleep like this every night?” Amara mumbles, suddenly very tired. “This s’nice.”

“I do.” Myss whispers. “Relaxing. Like floating.” She yawns, sharp canines bared to the world for a split second.

“M’jealous.” Amara whispered in return.

“Don’t be.” Myss sighed. “S’much better with you here.”

Amara giggles tiredly, nearly asleep. “Might hav’to stay more often.”

Myss yawns again, placing a lazy kiss to Amara’s head. “Yes please.”

Within a few seconds, both Hunters are lightly snoring. Evening begins to envelop the Last City, the sky is tinted with maroon and violet as the sun slowly sets.

Casper and Iris suddenly materialize above their Guardians, bearing breaking news, but they catch themselves before they speak. The sight of their charges embraced so peacefully was too good to disturb, and the two Ghosts glance at each other knowingly before they disappear.

Guess they’ll have to tell them about Mars when they wake up.


	27. Morning

_Written by M_

* * *

 

The soft cooing of pigeons is what rouses Myss from her slumber the next day, if only just barely. Strange, usually she set an alarm with Casper, and his incessant ringing is what woke her. Why not today?

As she wakes, and her senses begin to align, she’s vaguely aware of the extremely comforting weight on her torso. Then a familiar yet foreign scent on her nose. Finally, an unusual warmth she usually slept without unless it was winter. She knew she was home, feeling weightless in her hammock. 

The combination of all these sensations was trying to rock her back to sleep. It almost works.

While she appreciated Casper’s attempt to let her sleep in (she always needed it), it was time to get up. She slowly begins to open her eyes, to begin the day, and is greeted with glossy, dark red hair against her face.

Oh. So that’s what happened.

The weight was Amara. The smell was Amara. The warmth was  _Amara_.

Myss’ eyes snap open, her cheeks suddenly aglow as she pieces it all together. It was barely evening when she pulled Amara into the hammock with her, and now it was very clearly morning. How long had they been asleep?

Amara shifts, adjusting her position. Had she woken her? Her head was now tilted enough for Myss to see her face, and it seems she’s still out, her expression one of absolute peace as she slept.

Myss finds herself staring, admiring the way the rising sun framed Amara’s face and lit up the golden highlights in her hair. Had those always been there? The taller Hunter shifts her hand so she can put her fingers in her partner’s hair, parting it to allow the sun to hit more hidden highlights.

This, however, does wake Amara. She cringes at the disturbance, opening her vibrant blue eyes with a tired blink, and a quiet groan.

Myss must have inhaled as the sun lit up her girlfriend’s eyes, because they meet suddenly, and a blush begins to dust Amara’s cheeks. The taller Hunter finishes her fingers’ motion, tucking the longer portion of Amara’s hair behind her ear.

“Morning, beautiful.” Myss says, a soft smile gracing her cheeks as her hand moves to rest on Amara’s hip. “Sorry I woke you.”

 _Beautiful? She’s never…_  “Mornin’” Amara says in return, her cheeks now fully matching her hair’s colour as she smiles. “S’okay. I don’t mind.”

“Good.” Myss whispers, leaning to kiss Amara’s forehead. “Neither do I.”

Amara’s paralyzed by the raw tenderness in Myss’ words and affections, staring blankly up at her as her dark lips meet her skin. She breaks free of the lock a few moments later, and carefully shifts up to press their lips together. The contact is lazy and tired, but is definitely not short on feeling. 

The instant that they separate, their Ghosts suddenly appear above them.

The pair  _really_  didn’t need that heart attack.


	28. Protect

“Of course he ran the simulation again. And now, here we are, cleaning up after him, again…Surprise, surprise…” Amara grumbled sarcastically, not really talking to anyone. 

Next to her Myss chuckled quietly, “It’s not like we’ll have any trouble, babe. Get in, kill shit, get out. Easy peasy.”

“Yeah, yeah. But I’m gonna be super unhappy about it…” she continued with a sigh.

Myss feigned being hurt and gently poked the redheads nose, “How could you possibly be unhappy with me here?”

Amara looked at Myss for a moment, impressed with her confidence, “Touché. Let’s go.”

The mission had been dubbed the Tree of Probabilities and it was deemed a two person job, for them at least. Even the Vanguard had been impressed by the synergy of the two Hunters as they could tear through any strike without breaking a sweat. 

The pair practically strolled through the Infinite forest, taking out every enemy that stood in their way with ease. Eventually making their way to the gate that led them to a different time in Mercury’s present. 

Myss immediately tethered the first large group and they both tossed in a grenade to clear it. Another tether immediately after got the second group, and a void grenade quickly turned the enemies to ash. 

“Nice babe!” Amara praised, they bumped fists once before summoning their sparrows. The quick ride down turned into a small race between the pair as they sped past the Vex and Cabal, landing at the bottom with carefree laughter. 

They focused once more as they neared the end, systematically taking out everything until they descended into the final area. When Valus appeared the pair launched rockets and quickly got into the pattern of clearing out the small enemies and then focusing the big guy. 

Of all the rockets Amara launched and the full magazines she unloaded into him, he seemed to be focusing Myss…  
Amara didn’t like that.   
She got more vicious in her attacks, getting a bit closer than she normally would, the urge to protect her girlfriend taking over. 

“‘Mara, keep your distance. We’re here together.” Myss said firmly as they cleared the second room and moved to the next. Amara knew she was right,  
“I know. I’m sorry. I just don’t like how he’s focused on you. If anything happened to you-”  
“I would be fine.” Myss interrupted, “You would bring me back and then we’d kick his ass. That’s all there is to it.” She finished with a gentle squeeze to her hand. Amara returned the gesture and they moved into the last area. 

It’s too open, nowhere to hide…

Valus appeared, gun already focused on Myss. The two hunters run to the other side, dodging behind the only pillar. Other Cabal start appearing and while Amara focuses them, Myss peppers Valus with rockets and void grenades. The lasers appear and things start to get dicey.   
There’s too many…

 

“‘Mara!” Myss yells for help, Valus is closing in on her. Amara looks over just in time to see Myss get one-shot by the sword on his arm. Casper appeared, floating helpless in front of the huge Cabal. Amara instantly saw red…

“That is it you piece of shit!” Amara yells before running towards Casper, sliding under the lasers and quickly rezzing her girlfriend. As Myss appears, Amara pushes her back,  
“I got this.” She almost snarls, shocking Myss. She’s never seen her like this…Amara runs forward before Myss could protest.

Adrenaline fills her and her Raiden Flux glows brighter than she’s ever seen it, the last time she felt this much power was when she was struck by lightning. Now it seems her pure emotion had pushed her over the edge.

Amara summons her Arcstaff and a bolt of lightning appears from the cloudless sky above her, temporarily blinding everything around her, including Myss. Five legionaries who were unfortunate enough to be too close to Amara were instantly vaporized as the lightning made contact with the small huntress. 

She pushes forward, moving faster than she ever has, towards Valus. The ground below her covered with sparks from her arc charged footsteps. Her Arcstaff slams onto the ground in front of the huge Centurion who dwarfed Amara’s small stature, but he is quickly thrown back by the mere force of the slam. 

Before he could recover, Amara was hitting him, slicing her staff this way and that. Occasionally slamming it to the ground to stop the small enemies from getting to Myss, they quickly turned to ash from the shockwaves. 

It was just Valus left now, his health quickly depleting with each hit from Amara. There was no thought to what she did, just instinct and pure adrenaline. Her super continued, if not by pure willpower. He’s almost dead. 

Amara jumped up and slammed down once more, the ground quaking the same way it did for Striker Titans. The Centurion fell over and Amara quickly plunged her Arcstaff through its chest with a determined yell, disintegrating him instantly. 

There.

The momentary silence after her Arcstaff disappears is filled with labored panting from the redheaded huntress. She removes her helmet so she could properly breathe. After a moment her head snaps in the direction of Myss as she begins cheering loudly for her.

Myss quickly runs up to her and picks her up, pulling her into a bear hug. Amara is giggling as her girlfriend puts her down.  
“Holy Shit Amara!” Myss exclaims. “That was incredible!” She’s holding her at arms length, making sure she’s not hurt. “Are you okay?”

Amara clears her throat, “I’m a bit woozy, but I’m fine. That felt amazing…” She says quietly, realizing what she just did. 

“It looked amazing. Damn!” Myss praises and Amara’s cheeks darken at the attention. She smiles proudly at her partner,

“Anything for you, Myss.”


	29. Notes

_Written by M_

* * *

 

It had been a long day. Another day of leading a fresh group of Guardians through the Cabal Emperor’s planet shredder to kill his guards, his dogs, and his copies. This group wasn’t as easy as some of the others she’d led, fighting and leaving in fits of frustration, she nearly quit herself. Nevertheless, they’d managed to bring down the umpteenth copy, and had departed with their loot.

Myss, decked out in her Raid gear, nearly dead to the world, doesn’t notice the envelope just inside her quarter’s door, too focused on her hammock and the sweet relaxation it would bring.

 _[Myss…]_  Casper chirps, appearing over the envelope.  _[You’ve got mail.]_

“‘ll read it in the morning…” Myss groans, hopping into the banner that hung from the ceiling. “Too tired…”

 _[But it’s from Amara.]_ The Ghost has clamped down on it and carries it over to his charge.  _[You sure?]_

“’Mara?” She asks, reaching for the paper. “Why didn’t she just have Iris ping you?”

If a Ghost could shrug, Casper would’ve. He instead settles for spinning the back half of his shell in confusion, dropping the letter in Myss’ hand.

“Sealed with a kiss?” Myss notes with a smile, opening the folded note. “Let’s see what it says.”

> _My beautiful light in the dark,_

She’s already blushing, lighting up the dark room. At least Amara wasn’t wrong.

> _I never told you how honored I am to be your first partner since you came to the city. To see your perfect smile and kiss your perfect lips is a blessing I am honored to have._
> 
> _We have grown so much together and I wish to continue growing, to continue living, as long as I’m with you. You are my beautiful moon in the night leading my lost heart to you._
> 
> _Yours, Amara_

She takes a moment to reread the last half again.

Myss’ smile is stupidly large, unable to deal with the onslaught of emotions that were trapped in the simple scrawled words.

“I can’t believe how lucky I got…” Myss whispers, placing the note face-down on her chest. “How’d this happen, Casper?”

Again, the Ghost spins the back half of his shell in confusion, making the  _I don’t know_  noise.

Myss reaches under her chestpiece, fishing out the glowing pendant she still wore. “How’d this happen?” She asks the stone, but of course receives no response. 

What she’s feeling is so different, and  _much stronger_ than what she remembers of the time before she got to the City.

“What do I do now?”


	30. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go back in time! This is the first time Myss and Amara met!

Amara tried to push her way through the crowd surrounding Executor Hideo. She just wanted to turn in her tokens, get her ornament, and be on her way back to the EDZ. The crowd wasn’t moving and she sighed in defeat. 

“What percentage am I at on the legs, Iris?”  
[About 61% done.] She groaned.  
“Damn, the grind…At least I’ll look good…” she mutters to herself. 

She decides to duck under a few legs, earning a few weird looks. Being short had it’s advantages. She collects her rewards, dismantling a gun she didn’t need and finally applying the arm ornament. 

“Oooooohh, that’s niiice.” She coos to herself, admiring her arm, there’s even the little knife on her forearm.

“It is nice.” A voice behind her said. Amara whipped around to someone’s chest. She looked up and found a startlingly good looking Awoken huntress. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you. We match though!” The purple-skinned huntress said excitedly. 

Amara looked at the huntress, smiling a little as she realized,  
“That we do! It’s good looking armor, huh?”

“It is! I’m Myss by the way. Myss Thyss.” She held out her hand. Amara returned the gesture and nodded once. 

“Amara. No last name though…Just Amara.” That was dumb, why did you say that?

“Nice to meet you, Amara.” Myss said with a kind smile. They stood there for a moment, Amara breaking the silence.

“Well, I’m gonna go work on the leg ornament. Gotta keep up the grind, you know?” Myss gave her a thumbs up, nodding.

“Good luck!”

Amara turned and walked away. She was kind of baffled. Questions filling her head.  
_Myss Thyss? Nice play on words I guess. How is she so tall? Is she really a hunter? How is she so cute?_  
_[She is pretty cute.] _Iris says into their neural link.__  
_Have I ever seen her before?_  
_[Not that I remember.]_  
_Hmm._  
_[Maybe you’ll see her around more.]_  
_Why did she decide to talk to me…?_  
_[Maybe one day you can ask her. Make a friend Amara! You’re awfully lonely lately.]_

____

__

“I’m not lonely, I’m fine.” Amara snaps out loud. She summons Iris to her palm, his eye looking somewhat disappointed.  
“Ugh. Come on, back to the EDZ.” She says apologetically.

He reluctantly obliges.


	31. Tired

Amara sat down on the couch next to a frustrated and very exhausted Myss. She had been working on Raid reports all day after her last new group and she was spent. She handed her girlfriend a fresh cup of tea, taking a sip of her own. Myss leaned her head against Amara, sighing loudly.

“Why don’t you take a break, babe. I can’t watch you do this to yourself anymore.” Amara said as she placed a kiss on purple hair.

“But I’ve got to finish these before the end of the week.” Myss replied as she gently rubbed her neck.

“Well it’s only Sunday. Here.” She set down her mug and moved the paperwork off of Myss’ lap. The purple huntress didn’t even try to stop her.

After placing the paperwork aside, Amara took Myss’ hand, weaving her fingers through hers. With her other hand she gently pulled her face to hers. It was a soft kiss full of meaning. A distraction for Myss to get lost in for a moment.

The purple huntress hummed in appreciation as Amara pulled away.   
“Lay down for a minute. You’re exhausted.” The redhead whispered.

Myss obliged. Too tired to protest.

The two snuggled into the couch and Amara began running her fingers gently through her girlfriends hair. A quiet tune leaving her lips…

_When the night has come.  
And the land is dark.   
And the moon is the only light we see. ___

__Myss was quietly snoring before Amara could reach the chorus. A warm smile crossed her lips as she continued singing. She’d wake her eventually, understanding she wanted to finish her work._ _

__But for now, she needed rest._ _


	32. Girl Talk

Amara plopped down dramatically on the yellow framing around Cayde’s workstation, her legs dangling from the top. She let out a contented sigh, a small smile on her lips. 

“Hey Spades, what’s up?” Cayde asks, not looking up. He’s used to these talks by now. Amara kept coming by to bother him, she had to tell _someone _.__

__“I left it. I left the note.” Amara said, her voice going up an octave in excitement. Cayde chuckled from below._ _

__“When will she be home to read it?”_ _

__“Tonight after her raid. She took a bunch of little one’s through it today.” She pauses, thinking, “I hope I didn’t make it too cheesy…”_ _

__Cayde made a clicking noise, “No such thing. As long as you meant what you said there’s no way it will come off cheesy.”_ _

__Amara smiled down at Cayde, “How did you get so good at this stuff? You never seemed like the ‘relationship advice’ type of guy.”_ _

__“Hey. You’re around long enough, you learn a thing or two. Also, I’ve got Nevia.” His voice became softer when he spoke of his love. Amara smiled again, letting her thoughts wander back to the note…_ _

__“I mean…I could hardly choose the right words for it. Myss is just…so perfect. You know? She’s so strong and she just keeps going, _nothing _can stop her. She’s been through hell and now she’s opened up so much and she’s just this…precious thing…I would literally kill her for. Hell. I’ve killed for her already. Like…the note couldn’t even begin to sum up how I feel…It’s too…It just wouldn’t be enough. There are literally no words…” She takes a deep breath as she had seemed to forget to breathe.___ _

____Puzzle pieces click together in her brain and her eyes widen._ _ _ _

____“I think I-”_ _ _ _

____“Uh-uh. No. Don’t say it to me.” Cayde interrupted, turning to look up at her. “Say it to her.” After a moment, Amara jumped down from the perch and gave Cayde a quick hug._ _ _ _

____“Thanks for listening, Six.”_ _ _ _

____“Sure thing.”_ _ _ _

____Amara turned to walk away but quickly spun back around, pointing at the Exo._ _ _ _

____“Oh. I’m still mad at you for your stupid stunt the other day…” Her eyes narrowed. Cayde raised his hands in surrender._ _ _ _

____“I apparently can’t get a break either. All three of you ladies have been on my ass about it.”_ _ _ _

____Amara entertained the idea of Nevia holding Cayde at knife-point. It brought a smile to her face._ _ _ _

____“Good. Don’t fucking do it again.”_ _ _ _

____“Don’t leave the comm channel open…” She heard him mutter._ _ _ _

____The last thing he saw was a knife fly past him and land on the tack board above his work bench, and Amara walking away proudly._ _ _ _


	33. Nude

Amara’s bedroom was glowing with the early evening light. She was standing in front of her closet again, leaning against the door and looking very displeased with her wardrobe. 

She was still fully armored and looking for something to wear on a date. Myss was laying on her bed next to her, spinning her knife between her fingers, looking very cute in her civvies. 

Amara sighed in frustration, pulling a chuckle from her girlfriend.

“You could always just go nude.” Myss muttered. Her eyes widen as she quickly covered her mouth, realizing what she just said. Her surprise turned to humor as she started giggling uncontrollably.

“I’m sorry Myssie…I’m gonna need you to repeat that…I’m not quite sure I heard you properly.” Amara had turned and was slowly walking towards her bed, a red grin on her face. Myss quickly shook her head, unable to speak through her laughing. 

Both of them were blushing.

Myss’ laughter was causing Amara to laugh as she jumped on her bed towards her giggling girlfriend. She went to grab her torso, poking at her ticklish spots on her sides. Myss laughing even harder now as she tried to push Amara away so she could breathe. 

“Oh.” The redhead began, grinning, “I’m so sorry..” her voice thick with sarcasm, “I’m still not sure I heard you.” Myss was squirming under her as she poked her, trying to hold back her laughter now, and failing. 

Amara heard something between giggles like ‘I was joking’ and ‘no, stop.’ But she continued, enjoying the sound of her girlfriends laughter.

After another minute, Amara finally let go of Myss who was now panting. She wiped tears from her eyes, letting a sigh leave her lips, though it was mixed with a laugh. 

Amara grabbed the first thing in her closet and moved to change but was quickly pulled back by an arm around her waist. The girls fell back onto the bed and Myss found Amara’s ticklish spots now. 

Looks like they weren’t going anywhere.


	34. Shirt

A steaming bowl of ramen is sat down in front of both of the girls. Myss and Amara hum in satisfaction as they take their first bites. It had been too long since they’d had any.

Missions and paperwork had kept them busy the last few days and they finally had a small break together. So, ramen. Of course. 

They ate in relative silence for a while.

“Wait. Is that my shirt?” Myss asks, looking down at Amara with confusion. 

Amara stopped mid bite, looking at Myss as innocently as she could manage with a mouth full of food. 

“No…?” She asked as she swallowed her noodles.

Myss’ eyes narrowed but a smile twitched at her lips as Amara sighed.

“I spilled tea on my shirt the other morning after you left for your raid. I didn’t have any extras. Then I forgot to put it back…” The redhead smiled sweetly, hoping it was alright.

It was comforting, having a small piece of Myss, even when she wasn’t there. 

“It’s okay babe. You look good in purple.” Myss said with a small smile and wink, giving in to those bright blue eyes. 

Amara’s cheeks darkened and they both went back to their meals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short something. :)


	35. Archery

The girls were at the farm, once again seeing who could get the highest score at the archery range.

Of course Myss was winning, again.

Eight arrows dead center for her. Amara had six, so she wasn’t too far behind, but the two off to the left…

Myss stepped forward, landing another arrow with ease. Amara’s eyebrows knit together with a scowl as she landed another to the right this time.

She quickly pulled another arrow from the quiver and set it, focusing and shooting. To the right again.

“Dammit.” She cursed under her breath. Myss was grinning at her when she looked over, “What are you smiling so cute at?”

“You look cute, even when you make that grumpy face.” Myss said with a chuckle.

Amara immediately began pouting.

“Oh, my sweet ‘mara!” She exclaimed, sounding amused. “You remember the stance I showed you last time?”

Amara’s mind wandered back to the last time they were there, she did remember but…

“You should show me again, like a…refresher…” the redhead gave her an innocent smile. Myss’ eyes narrowed for a moment, but she obliged and went to stand behind her girlfriend.

She stood _much _closer now, placing her hands on Amara’s hips and turning her body. She deliberately trailed her fingers up her spine and moved her shoulders now, eliciting a shiver from the small huntress. Her smooth voice appeared right behind her ear,__

__“Set your arrow.”_ _

__Amara did as she was told, like putty in Myss’ hands. She held the string back as her partner adjusted her elbow and hands, moving much slower than she normally would, her fingers lingering on her skin._ _

____

__

__

__

____Myss moved to adjust Amara’s chin. Just like she did weeks ago when they first came here. But her face was much closer now and Amara could feel her breath on her blushing cheeks._ _ _ _

____Before she pulled away she trailed soft kisses along her jawline, ending just below her ear. Amara couldn’t stop the tremor down her spine as she closed her eyes for only a moment, a quiet sigh leaving her lips. Her knees weak as Myss’ hands trailed down again, settling on her waistline._ _ _ _

____“There. Now try it.” Myss whispered, a smirk clearly evident in her voice._ _ _ _

____Amara let the arrow go at the same time she felt Myss gently squeeze her rear. With a small jump and gasp, the arrow completely missed.  
Myss chuckled and purred in her ear,_ _ _ _

____“Posture, Amara.”_ _ _ _


	36. Symphony

**When you see the link, CLICK IT. It’s important to the story.**

* * *

 

“Come on, ‘Mara!” Myss calls from above, smile  _very_  evident in her voice. “Keep up!”

“I am!” Amara replies, taking hold of one of the rungs, nearly slipping to the ledge thirty feet below. “You’re just used to the climb!”

Myss laughs as she finally reaches the top level of the radio tower, the hood on her sweatshirt blowing in the wind as she takes in a lungful of cool air. She hadn’t been up here since Crimson Days, and being there felt wrong and right simultaneously. Wrong because of the memories she left there all those months ago, and right because of who she now reached for, helping her up onto the final platform.

“Wow…” Amara says, breathless and captivated by the view. “It’s like when we looked at the stars in Old England.” She whispers, taking a seat on the railing. “It’s so different without the Tower’s light pollution affecting the view.”

Myss hums in agreement, lacing their fingers together as she sits beside her girlfriend on the railing. “It’s where I always used to come if I needed time alone. It always helped me clear my head.”

Amara nods, leaning her head on Myss’ shoulder. “I can see why. The air is so fresh.”

The pair sit in silence for a few moments, admiring the view and enjoying the company.

Then, an idea creeps into Myss’ head, and her cheeks begin to glow as she thinks about it.

This does not go unnoticed by Amara - how could it? - and she giggles gently as she squeezes their linked hands. “What’s the matter, babe?” She asks, smiling. “I thought you got over hand-holding.”

Myss’ cheeks glow brighter, and she coughs as she tries to find the right words. “I… Well… It’s not that…” She inhales, gathering some composure before she speaks again, calling to her Ghost. “Casper?” As she does, a vibrant, violet guitar is placed in her waiting arms.

Amara’s caught off guard, questions forming and immediately being answered in her head.  _She’s got a guitar? Why? Of course it’s purple. She knows how to play? Is she gonna…_

“I’ve been…” Myss begins, plucking at the strings and smiling softly at Amara. “ _Working_  on something with Terrance.” With only the slightest hint of hesitation, Myss strums out the first four chords, then a series of quick, plucky notes. She repeats this again, humming along as the notes echo from the instrument.

_She’s not…_

“I think I’m ready to show you.” Myss shuts her eyes as she concentrates, forcing herself to remember. “I’ve been hearin’ symphonies…” She begins quietly. “Before all I heard was silence… A rhapsody for you and me… And every melody is timeless…” She spares a look at Amara, and falters on the strings.

Amara’s absolutely beaming, practically bouncing in her seat. Her jaw hangs slack with a smile, and brightness in her eyes that rivaled Myss’ own luminescent irises. Though, her smile falls when Myss stops playing suddenly. She’s not going to let her stop now, not after all the work and courage it took to start in the first place.

“Here.” Amara says, flipping over the railing to stand against the tower. “Turn around.”

Myss does so, staring directly at Amara as she rotates.

“Start again.” Amara instructs, humming the chords she’d already memorized.

Myss picks up again on the plucky notes, taking a deep breath as she begins again. [This time, the pair sing simultaneously](https://www.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/ja70qj0wgz8ren6/myssmara.mp3?dl=0).

> **_I’ve been hearing symphonies  
>  _ ** **_Before all I heard was silence  
>  _ ** **_A rhapsody for you and me  
>  _ ** ******_And every melody is timeless_**

One verse down.

> **_Life was stringing me along  
>  Then you came and you cut me loose  
>  Was solo singing on my own  
>  Now I can’t find the key without you_**

Amara seems to know the words already, falling into their tune and rhythm naturally.

> **_And now your song is on repeat  
>  And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat  
>  And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete  
>  So if you want the truth…_**

A breath. They lock eyes, a smile growing on both of their faces as Myss strums flawlessly, the words spilling out like their hearts have known them all their lives.

> **_I just wanna be part of your symphony  
>  Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **
> 
> **_Symphony_ **
> 
> **_Like a love song on the radio  
>  Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **

With this next verse, Myss begins much quieter. She allows Amara to take the lead while she resorts to harmonizing, patting out the beat against the body of the guitar.

> _I’m sorry if it’s all too much_
> 
> **Ah-ooh**
> 
> _Every day you’re here, I’m healing_
> 
> **Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah**
> 
> _And I was runnin' out of luck_
> 
> **Ah-oh-ooooh**
> 
> _I never thought I’d find this feeling_
> 
> **Aah-oh-oooh-oh**
> 
> _'Cause I’ve been hearing symphonies  
>  Before all I heard was silence_
> 
> **Oh-oooh-oh-oh**
> 
> _A rhapsody for you and me_
> 
> **Rhapsody for you and me**
> 
> _And every melody is timeless_

The pair have completely lost themselves in the song, eyes permanently locked, pouring their hearts out to each other through the melody. Amara’s had the lead this last verse, but Myss returns for the chorus.

> **_And now your song is on repeat_  
>  And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat  
>  And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete  
>  So if you want the truth**
> 
> **_I just wanna be part of your symphony  
>  Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **
> 
> **_Symphony_ **
> 
> **_Like a love song on the radio  
>  Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **

There’s a short pause in the tune, and Myss takes the reins with this one. She strums and harmonizes a single note several times...

> **Ah-ah-ah, aaah ah-ah-ah**

Followed by her fingers plucking the base tune, a small flourish added at the end.

> **Ah-ah-ah, aaah ah-ah-ah**

She repeats, only the base tune is deeper, fuller this time around. To Amara, it’s almost as if she’s plucking on her own heart strings instead of the guitar’s strings.

Myss’ bright eyes beckon Amara’s return for the chorus, an invitation which Amara does not hesitate to accept.

> **_And now your song is on repeat  
>  And I’m dancin' on to your heartbeat  
>  And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete  
>  So if you want the truth_**
> 
> **Ah-oh-ohh**

They raise their voices, hitting the climax of the song with every fibre of their larynxes.

> **_I just wanna be part of your symphony_ **
> 
> **_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_ **
> 
> **_Symphony_ **
> 
> **Ooo-ooo-ooh**
> 
> _Like a love song on the radio_
> 
> **Oh-oh**
> 
> **_Symphony_ **
> 
> **Ah-ah-ah, aaah ah-ah-ah**
> 
> _Will you hold me tight and not let go?_
> 
> **Never let go**
> 
> **_Symphony_ **
> 
> **Ah-ah-ah, aaah ah-ah-ah**
> 
> _Like a love song on the radio  
>  Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

Myss plays off the end of the song with the series of plucky notes, like she’d done hundreds of times, suddenly very melancholy about their moment coming to an end.

The pair’s eyes are still locked, both breathing heavily as they come down from their lightheaded high, having made literal music together. Usually that saying is a euphemism, a metaphor, but what they’re feeling is all too literal on both fronts. Somehow, over the course of the song, they’ve drifted closer, barely a head’s width between them. They don’t notice, but Casper’s transmatted the guitar away.

There’s nothing but silence as they stare at one another, breaths still catching up. You could hear a pin drop, or gears lock, but the almost audible  _click_  is drowned out by the wind.

“Amara… I…” The taller Hunter pants, staring down at her girlfriend, eyes still locked as her heartbeat nearly deafens her.

The pieces have fallen into place now. Perhaps they were there before, but the pattern they made was unrecognizable, clouded by memories, something Myss wasn’t ready to see. But she can see it now, clear as the Traveler behind her, clear as the woman standing before her.

Amara’s heart leaps into her throat, anticipating what’s coming.  _Oh Traveler… Please don’t ruin this._  She had already seen it, but had been waiting for Myss to see it too.

They hadn’t expected it to happen so soon, knowing Guardians sometimes suffer for decades or centuries before they finally heal. Yet here they are, both barely three years rezzed, with something some Guardians never find.

Amara’s mind is buzzing as the silent eye contact drags on, watching Myss’ bright irises search her own blue ones.  _Come on, Myss…_ She silently coaxes.  _Say it._

Myss swallows, she can’t stop the words about to slip from her lips.

“I love you.”

She exhales, the weight of the past suddenly lifting off of her shoulders, and tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes.

Amara releases her own anxious, shaky breath, and eagerly cups Myss’ face to bring it to her own.

This kiss is like their first, full of pent-up emotion, desperate, and passionate, though softer and more coordinated. Myss doesn’t hesitate to pull Amara flush against her body, returning everything she gave wholeheartedly.

Amara pulls away after a moment to let them both breathe, grins, and whispers “I love you, too” in return.

That’s it. That’s all it takes for Myss to crumble, tears spilling over uncontrollably as Amara’s words, her own words, and the realization takes hold. She’s sobbing now, toothy grin on her lips as she constantly peppers shaky kisses on Amara’s lips, cheeks, nose, anywhere she can reach.

They were in love.

The kisses soon begin to slow, and the sobs strengthen. Myss’ arms now rest on the tower, either hand beside Amara’s head. “I never…” Her breath hitches, placing a soft kiss to Amara’s forehead. “...thought I’d  _ever_  be this…” Her breath hitches again. “...this  _happy_. Ever.” Her hands move to hold Amara’s head. “Thank you.”

They were  _in love_.

Amara smiles sadly, brushing her thumbs over her love’s cheeks as she tried to wipe the steady stream of tears away. “Me either.” She says quietly, placing a faint kiss to Myss’ lips. “I’m happier than I ever thought I could be.” She forces Myss to look into her eyes, smiling softly.

They were  ** _in love!_**

Myss giggles in disbelief, still coming to terms with it. She hasn't cried this much in months, and it’s never been caused by sheer joy. “I feel like such a sap…” She whispers, absorbing the calming waves of Amara’s blue eyes.

Amara grins, giggling as well. “Hey.” She says, cupping Myss’ cheeks again. “I love you.”

Myss’ smile grows, pulling Amara close to rest their foreheads together, leaning back against the railing. “I love you, too.”

They sit in silence for a few moments, letting the emotions subside, just content with each others’ company.

 _{[Finally!]}_  

Iris and Casper chirp simultaneously a few moments later, spooking their Guardians as they suddenly appear beside them. Though instead of spooking them apart, it spooked them together, Myss holding tight to Amara as she looked angrily at Casper, and Amara did the same to Iris.

“What?” Myss begins, glaring at the Ghosts. “Were you guys placing bets?”

“I didn’t think Ghosts used Glimmer.” Amara snaps as well, leaning her head on Myss’ chest.

 _{We don’t! But…}_ Iris eyes Casper.

 _[We happen to know a few Guardians that do.]_ Casper finishes, sounding smug.

“You’re running a  _betting pool?!_ ” Myss shouts, cheeks aglow as she reaches to grab her Ghost, who disappears out of reach. “You little shits!”

“Who won?” Amara asks, smirking when Myss glares back at her.

The Ghosts look at each other, and then back at their Guardians as they speak in unison.

_{[Shaxx.]}_


	37. Safe

Another day, another strike. 

This one had them going after some Taken that had infested the large dam near Trostland, poisoning the environment with their…  _neutrino scattering,_  Asher had called it. The team had already waded through ankle-deep Taken goo and been knocked off ledges by psionic pulsers embedded into the walls, but none of that compared to facing off against the leader.

As big and mean as a Cabal Colossus, with extra Taken powers and twice as tough. 

Taken had swarmed the moment they entered the domed room, forcing Myss to tether just to make the onslaught even a might bearable. They’re doing well, especially with the nervous Warlock they’d been assigned with.

It’s when the leader begins covering the floor in Taken soup that things start to get rough. They dodge and jump as much as possible, but one particularly nasty Taken Phalanx boops Amara into the back wall, knocking her head before she begins falling to the floor.

Seeing this, Myss hops over as quickly as she can, and catches Amara in her arms before she’s swallowed by the dimensional goo. 

“Joy! Your sword!” Myss calls to their Warlock, who responds with a weak nod and an affirmative noise in her headset as she summons her Dawnblade.

That distracts the boss for a moment, allowing Myss to run Amara to brief safety on some crates. 

“Myss?” Amara asks, shaking her head to clear the cloud the impact created. “What’d you do that for?”

Myss lays a hand on Amara’s shoulder, pressing a brief kiss to her cheek. “I promised I’d keep you safe, remember?”

“Yeah, but…” Amara said. “I promised that too.” She groaned. “What’s that? 30-28 now? Come on. Gimme a chance to save you. Can’t have you doing all the heroic shit.”

Myss chuckled. “Maybe next time, babe.”


	38. Trials

The pair stood before the Crucible signups in Shaxx’s office, trying to decide how they’d spend their afternoon. They’d already had a lazy morning in Amara’s apartment, but it was time for some Guardian™️ work.

“What do you think, Amara?” Myss asked, arm around her waist as they perused the playlists.

“…Uh.” Amara begins, tilting her head. “It’s already Saturday?” She asked.

“I think so, yeah.” Myss replies. “Why?”

Amara points to the top of the signup board, where there were three circles highlighted to show they were available, and glances at Myss.

Myss’ eyes widen in shock. “Trials?” She asks. “You sure?”

“I think I’m ready.” Amara responds, flexing her arms. “Let’s give them something to fear.”

Myss beams, leaning down to proudly kiss Amara’s lips. “Let’s go.”


	39. Shirt (Part 2)

Why did she think this would be a good idea? She should’ve known long before this moment. She  _really_  wanted to force her way out, if that didn’t mean ruining the offending article in the process. It wasn’t hers to destroy.

“Is that my shirt?” 

Myss jumps in surprise, turning towards the familiar voice. Her arms are trapped at an awkward angle above her head, eyes barely peeking out from the shirt’s head-hole. She smiles sheepishly.

“Um… Yes?” Myss responds, her shrug visible from beneath the tight garment.

Amara cocks a brow, arms already crossed. Myss isn’t sure if she’s angry or amused at her girlfriend’s current predicament. 

“Look, it wasn’t my best idea.” Myss admits, moving her hands animatedly, as if they weren’t trapped above her. “Obviously, I didn’t think it through, but I had to get revenge.”

Amara’s brows both lift in mild confusion.

“Don’t look at me like that! You have like six of my shirts!” Myss accuses, pointing down at the redhead. “I had to take at least one of yours.”

Amara steps forward, face remaining unchanged. She pulls open the shirt’s head-hole with two fingers, leans in, and places a kiss to Myss’ nose. 

“You’re adorable.” She says, a giggle laced in her words.

Myss blushes, her cheeks brightening the maroon cavern their heads now resided in. “Don’t patronize me…” She whines, but can’t keep the grin off of her face. “I want stuff to remember you by, too. Plus…” She inhales gently. “It smells like you.”

Amara’s blushing now too, grin growing larger. “That’s why I took your shirt that first time, you know.” She winks. “Because it smelled like you.”

“Awww…” Myss coos. “Anyways… could you help me out of here?” She asks, wincing. “I think my arms have gone numb.”

Amara laughs, backing out of the shirt cave. “Gotcha, Myssie. No problem.”


	40. Eyes

The pair had been sent to one of the deep caverns beneath the EDZ for patrol, reports of increased Fallen activity having clogged the Vanguard’s boards for the past few days. Notes about stolen tech, including Devrim’s tea kettle, had pushed the issue to the top of the list. 

One of Cayde’s scouts and a Redjack should do the trick.

Myss and Amara seemed to have found the place, having discovered a tunnel - barely big enough for Myss to fit through - that led to a high but thin ledge above a wet cavern draped in the House of Dusk’s colours. They were about three hundred feet up, which forced the pair to search the base through the scope of their snipers, their helmets off so they could get a clearer view.

The Fallen had taken a page from some old pre-Golden Age tactics, it seemed. The pair could barely see anything beneath the sea of banners, which most certainly meant something important was down there.

“Damn.” Myss hissed, still focused down her sights. “They must have known there was a way in from up here.”

Amara had abandoned her scope, giving up on the search sooner than her girlfriend would. She now laid on her chest, barely peering over the edge of the overhang as she glanced around the large cavern. Inevitably, her attention turns to Myss, and she notices that her eyes reflect in the glass of her scope, and on her cheek, and on the metal of the gun.

Awoken eyes were intriguing, but Myss’ bright white irises were  _really_  something to behold.

“Hey.” Amara whispered, scooching closer to her girlfriend.

“Mm?” Myss responded, chancing a quick glance at her partner before returning her focus to the Captain she had in her sights.

“Your eyes are beautiful.” Amara whispers, snuggling up to Myss’ side, leaning her head on her armoured shoulder.

“Tch…” Myss tuts, putting her head to the ground she laid on, grin nonetheless evident on her face. “’Mara, please.”

“What? They are! ” Amara whispers, kissing Myss’ temple, the only spot available at the moment. “They’re like little orbs of Light.” She shrugs, lifting her sniper. “But if you’d rather scope out the boring Fallen camp instead of flirting, that’s fine with me.”

Myss whines ever so gently, clearing her throat and putting her eye back to her scope. A moment passes - one in which Myss could not focus - and she speaks. “Your eyes remind me of Titan.” She whispers. “The oceans are calming but lively, and you know they hide power beneath their waves.”

Amara’s head whips over to look at Myss, whose cheeks are glowing brightly, and grins at her comment. She tries and fails to come up with a retort to Myss’ heartfelt compliment about her eyes. After opening and closing her mouth several times, she mumbles. “Fine. You win this time.”

Myss can only smirk, and barely notices a Dreg squinting up in their direction.


	41. Snow Ball Fight

“Landing zone just up ahead ‘mara, see you below.” Myss informed over the comm link as the two approached their sector. 

“Yup.” The redhead replied, looking up from her data pad she had been scrolling through while Iris flew the ship. Looking out the cockpit, a smile appeared on her face.

Snow!

Even in April, this part of the continent was still covered in snow, and Amara loved the snow. 

Amara appeared on the landing zone with the biggest grin on her face, like it was the Dawning all over again. She turned to Myss,

“Snow!”

Myss chuckled, “I know!” As she walked over and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Amara leaned into her, enjoying the affection. She had Iris switch out to her Iron Banner cloak for extra warmth and the two proceeded to do their easy patrol for the day. 

Once finished, the pair made their way back to where they started, walking hand in hand through the snow covered landscape. 

Most of the snow was packed enough to walk on without falling through, but neither of the girls knew how deep it really was, up until Amara stepped on an area that wasn’t very sturdy. 

Before she could stop her fall she landed in the cold with a surprised yelp. When she opened her eyes she lay in a hole in the snow that was at least three feet deep.

Myss turned when she heard the quiet yelp and immediately started laughing. The Amara shaped hole in the snow was perfect and the confused look on her girlfriends face as she sat up from her fall was too adorable. Amara grinned up at her and started giggling herself as she tried to pull herself out of the snow. 

“No, no wait. Don’t move yet!” Myss said with a smile. Amara stopped, waiting as Myss carefully made her way next to her. 

Myss positioned herself and fell back into the snow next to Amara, creating a Myss sized hole now. Their eyes met when she sat up and they shared an excited grin. 

Both of them suddenly shared a wicked idea as a their eyes narrowed at one another. 

Amara narrowly avoided a snowball as she dodged backwards out the snow. She gathered her own snow and almost got Myss but she also dodged out of the way. 

The redhead channeled the Void for just a second, shadestepping behind a tree as she gathered another snowball and launched it at a very confused Myss, landing it on her shoulder. 

“What!? ‘Mara!” She laughed as she gathered more ammo, landing it on Amara’s back as she reappeared, giggling. 

The battle continued til both of them were panting and their sides hurt from laughing so hard, both of them collapsing against each other in the snow. After shaking the snow out of her hair Amara snuggled close to Myss, wrapping her cold hands around her waist, enjoying her warm solar energy. 

Myss smiled and place a soft kiss on Amara’s nose, pulling her close. The sun was setting and the way the snow glittered and the orange light reflected off her blue eyes had her staring. Though her happiness quickly turned to melancholy. 

Amara noticed Myss’ eyes change, sensing a change in her mood.   
“What’s wrong, my love?” She said softly, tracing a thumb over her cheeks as they began glowing. 

“You’re leaving tomorrow right?” Myss asked quietly. 

“Yeah. I’ll only be gone for three days. Hive activity stirring up on Mars. And something about Rasputin. A simple watch and report mission.” Amara responds, telling Myss all the details that she knew as she leaned her head in the crook of her neck. 

“Be careful.” Myss whispered. 

Amara looked up at Myss, reading her eyes carefully. “Of course. I’ll be back before you know it. You won’t have time to miss me.” She said with a warm smile before leaning up to kiss her. 

“I love you.” Myss breathed.

“I love you, too.”


	42. Feisty

The two Hunters had just finished their meeting with Shaxx, wherein the Titan had given his blessing to Amara’s bestowed Crucible alias.

_Maiden Flux_. It had a nice ring to it. A good  _bite_. 

Myss still had her arm wrapped around Amara, smiling down at her, admiring how far she’d come, and feeling so very proud of her, when she was pulled out of her thoughts by her alias being shouted from Rahool’s nook.

“The Aether!” The Titan shouts. “That’s her! Look at the cloak!”

Myss winces, not used to being recognized in public, curling closer to Amara. A crowd begins to approach the pair where they stood in front of the vaults.

“Aether, Aether!” A Warlock calls. “You were fantastic!”

“The way you sliced them with your quickfang! They didn’t even see you coming!”

“You always knew where they were!”

“Please…  _Please_ throw me!”

Amara begins to stew beside her girlfriend, involuntarily wrapping her arms around Myss’ waist.  _Possessively_. She glares at the crowd of Guardians, trying her best to will them away as her fingers start to spark.

Myss is at a loss, not used to the attention. All she can really manage to do is put her arms up in defense, smiling as politely as she could at the onslaught of compliments.

“That Arcstrider was  _so_  lucky she got to be thrown by her!” Amara overhears, whipping her head in the speaker’s direction. “I bet she didn’t even know who The Aether was when it happened!”

The smaller Hunter huffs, striding up to the Titan who was currently swooning over her girlfriend. She tries to keep her composure, but has a feeling she’s failing. “What makes you say that?” She asks, tapping her foot and crossing her arms as she arches a brow.

The Titan reactively puffs his chest out when he’s confronted. “Because I’m her biggest fan!” He brags, placing a splayed hand on his bulging chestpiece. “No one knows her like I do!”

Amara suddenly felt the Arc energy coursing through her switch to Solar, rage clouding her vision. She was about to pop this arrogant son of a bitch’s head with her Golden Gun when she felt large hands rest on her shoulders, a kiss placed to the top of her head.

“Ready to go, my Maiden Flux?” Myss says proudly, smiling down at Amara as the Titan looked on in bewilderment.

“Wait…" The Titan stutters, looking between the two Hunters as he put the pieces together. "You're...?"

“You should have seen her in there!” Myss said to the Titan, draping her arm over Amara’s shoulder. “She  _ordered_  me to throw her, knowing exactly what needed to be done to break the team’s momentum!”

"You'd think her _biggest fan_ would know that." Amara says as she glares daggers at the Titan, who can barely look her in the eyes.  “C’mon babe.” She says as she turns up her nose, taking Myss’ hand to lead her towards the Bazaar. “We’ve got a dinner reservation. Don’t want to be late.”

Myss eagerly follows, waving to the crowd that they left behind in the courtyard. It's only once they’re out of earshot that she she speaks up. “You almost popped his head off, didn’t you?” She asks, looking down at her girlfriend.

Amara smirks, cuddling up to Myss’ side. “I did. He was being an asshole. I was ready to toss him off the Tower myself.”

Myss chuckled, placing a kiss to the top of Amara’s head. “I wouldn’t want to fight you for real.” She says with a smile. “You’re pretty feisty.”

“Of course!” Amara says, smiling up at Myss. “I gotta stand up for what’s mine.”

 


	43. Jealous

Amara hoisted herself onto the barstool next to her Vanguard. There were Crucible matches playing on the big screens above the bar and multitudes of people around, cheering on their own friends and such. Though Amara was just looking for one match in particular.

“Where’s your girl?” Cayde-6 asked as she signaled the frame behind the bar. After a dark auburn drink is set down in front of her, she spots the match.

“There.” She says pointing at one of the screens. “No one knows it’s ‘The Aether’ though.” Amara takes a small sip, cringing slightly at the strong taste. Cayde looked at her for a moment, confusion on his metal face. 

“You’re drinking…?” 

“Please, Six, a drink every once in a while isn’t gonna kill me.” She explains with her eyes on the tv, sounding irritated as she took another sip. 

“Uh-oh. Who pissed off the little one?” Cayde asked loudly, looking around the room. His tone full of harmless teasing. 

Amara rolled her eyes, thinking to earlier that day when someone actually had pissed her off, something that never happened. 

“Some fucking Titan…” She seethed, not intending to say the words out loud. Cayde’s faceplates raised in surprise. “God. I don’t even know why it’s still bothering me, dammit.” She continued louder, placing her glass down with more force than she intended. 

“Well shit. That explains the drink.” He said cooly, sipping on his own bright blue one. “What happened?” The exo asked, not really expecting an answer. 

“I got…jealous.” Amara quickly winced at the word, “Ugh. What is wrong with me…” She placed her head in her hands, but quickly looked back up to the screen where her girlfriend was leading the board of her match.

Cayde chuckled, “Jealous about what?”

“Whoa! The Aether?!” A male voice said to the left of them as Amara watched Myss take down the entire opposing team from invis with her quick fang. A crowd quickly starts gathering at the mention of the Alias.

Amara’s head whipped in the direction of the voice, eyes immediately narrowing. 

“Oh. You have _got_ to be shitting me.” She groans, noticing the same Titan from earlier. She quickly turns back towards Cayde, trying to compose herself. 

The exo looks from the voice, to Amara’s face, and back to growing group of people. Connecting the dots. “Ahh. I see.” Though there is a hint of amusement in his voice. 

“I’m overreacting, I know. But… _fuck_. It pisses me off.” She mutters, finishing the rest of her drink with one swig. 

The growing crowd behind them cheers as the The Aether gets another team kill courtesy of her Tether.

‘Who _is_ she?’

‘I want to meet her…’

‘Remember that time she threw that Warlock? Man, I’d let her throw me _any day_ …’

‘She threw some Arcstsrider earlier today. I heard they’re together. Though I doubt it’s true.’

Amara closed her eyes and breathed deeply, her lips thinning as her irritation only increased. 

“Listen, you have nothing to worry about, Spades. I’ve seen the way Myss looks at you. I’ve heard your conversations…” He playfully nudges her, crossing into dangerous territory with the mood she’s in. He chuckles from the look he receives before continuing. 

“She’s not going anywhere.” He pauses, “But, if you still wanted to throw the Titan off the tower,” The exo shrugs, “I wouldn’t blame you.”

This pulls a small smile from Amara as she gently shakes her head, spinning her empty glass on the wooden bar. The frame comes by, offering to refill her glass but she stands and declines. 

“Off so soon?” Cayde asks.

“Yeah. I’m gonna join Myss in there before I ‘accidentally’ Golden Gun that fucking Titan.” She says smugly, meaning every word.

“I thought you used Arc.” Cayde recalled, confusion in his voice again.

“Exactly.” Amara nods once as she turns away, quickly summoning Iris as she walks out of the bar.


	44. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1/3

Amara made her footsteps as silent as possible as she moved across the frozen wasteland of Mars. It had been too long since she’d been here and she was more than ready to leave. The Hive, she discovered, were guarding something.

Something big, too.

But that wasn’t her job right now. She was here to watch and report; do not be seen, do not engage. She was making her way into the last sector when the ground below her…rumbled?

Iris appeared next to her, quickly scanning the frozen dirt. The moment she heard him say [Run!] over their neural link, she saw the ground begin cracking and breaking on the path she had just took, a gap quickly forming in the ice.

She ran as fast as she could, in the direction she thought she should be going. The ice was already breaking below her, causing her to slip, unable to catch herself before the newly formed landscape swallowed her in.

Amara landed hard. She could feel cuts on her face and bruises all over her body as she groaned to sit up. Her hand cradled her head as her eyes opened, but she quickly forgot about her injuries.

The redhead was in a cave of some sort, and hanging from every inch of the cave wall and ceiling, even covering the floor, were dark maroon crystals. Clustered in large groups of shining minerals, some as big as her. The weak sunlight filtered in a hole from the top and the cave glittered in rays of red and amber.

[“Whoa.”] The pair said simultaneously. Iris had appeared at her fall and after quietly healing her, he floated forward, beginning to scan one of the larger crystals.

“I know a little about geology and minerals back on earth, but these…” Amara began, her voice echoing in the cave.

[These are completely different.] Iris continued, finishing her sentence. [The chemical makeup is vastly different from any mineral seen on earth. But…examining the internal structure, it’s seems to have a some similarity to quartz.]

It has the same shape and feel of quartz, but the inside of the crystals were almost, liquid. Or at least looked liquid, slowly swirling, causing the gem to appear almost iridescent. 

It was absolutely beautiful. 

Amara moved her hand to touch the crystal but quickly pulled back, the closer her hand got to the gem, it…glowed. She carefully placed her palm against the large chunk of mineral and watched in awe as the entire thing began to subtly glow. Amara and Iris exchange a look before she speaks,

“Is it reacting to heat, or…?” She muttered, pulling her hand back and forth, watching the glow leave and return. 

[I don’t think so. If so, then all of those gems under the sunlight would be glowing from the heat. I’m not sure what that is.] His shell spun slowly as she spoke.

“The light maybe….” The redhead murmured, before even realizing what she was saying. She stops, ”That’s it! Maybe it’s reacting to my light!” She moves to another cluster of gems, placing her palm over them to watch the glow. 

Wait, who does she know with a glowing crystal around her neck? It glows because of the light…but, she doesn’t exactly want Myss to relive that right now. 

She takes out her hand cannon, finding the right angle on a small cluster of the rock and hitting the side of it with the grip of her gun. The chunk clatters to the ground, a small piece about the size of a coin breaking off in the process. 

[What are you gonna do with it?] Iris asks as Amara picks up the rock, watching the small piece glow in her palm. She thinks for a moment. 

“Send a message to Warcry. Maybe he knows something…or can look at it himself if he wishes. I’m sure he’s studied Myss’ pendant at _some_ point. Plus…I wanna see if I can use it for   
something…” A small smile appears on her lips.

[Done. Now how do we get out of here…]

“Oh. Shit…”


	45. Quip

It was that time again, one of the Guardians’ favourite rituals had returned.

Iron Banner.

It was the last opportunity to earn some exclusive cosmetics, so everyone and their clan was stacking up to participate in the matches, including Fireteam Competence and some friends.

The Hunters, Myss, Amara, Artemis, and Nevia, were all adorned in their furry Iron Banner cloaks. The Warlock, Ira, was fabulously decorated in his signature gold. Finally, the mountain of a Titan, Terrance-12, was rocking his red-tipped feathers. They were a fancy force to be reckoned with, ready to cause some chaos in the last of this favoured ritual.

Saladin announced the match at the Dead Cliffs, and they began.

It began like most matches, they began at Zone C, four staying behind to cap it, while Artie and Terrance went to cap B. After a small scuffle, they win it, and gain the advantage.

The match is chaos. Six out of the twelve Guardians were wielding Vigilance Wing, two had Quickfang, two were using Acrius, and another four were using The Colony. Deaths left and right to spiders and blades, but Fireteam Competence holds a steady lead. They communicate well, their usual chatter having no ill affect on their ability to perform.

They know their friends are watching them eagerly from the sidelines in Shaxx’s office, likely with popcorn in hand. Whooping every time they take a zone from four opposing Guardians camping on A.

Myss tethers two warlocks, and Nevia slices the pair in twain. Artemis dances in from nowhere to melee a Hunter, while Ira swallows his grenade and punches an opposing Sunbreaker in the face. Amara’s dodging gracefully around the map with her Arc staff, and Terrance runs over half of the other team like a train. They’re winning, but the other team is starting to gain momentum as they grow confident in their lead.

Myss rounds a corner, attempting to take Zone C solo, but gets punched in the face by an Arcstrider, and it knocks her brain loose. The Warlock that was sitting on the point is able to take her down with a single scout bullet to the head. She’s up a moment later, in the hallway behind Zone B, regretting her decision to take that Zone alone.

“Fuck me!” She curses with an exasperated sigh as her respawn shield drops, making her way to defend Zone B before continuing on to the fight.

But a flirty, mischievous, familiar “Don’t tempt me.” enters her ear, stopping her in her tracks. The comms go silent, any instructions previously interrupted.

Then they’re too loud.

Artemis sounds like she choked. Nevia groans and says “Get a room!”. Ira lets out a giggly “Aaaaayy!”. Terrance probably snickered. She can’t tell, because her team’s comms are flooded with laughter.

Myss? Myss has moved back to the hallway where she respawned. She’s crouched down, curled in on herself, whining in embarrassment as she faces the wall. Her helm’s fogged up, and her blush is visible from beneath its glass.

Did Amara  _really_  just say that? Her logical mind knows it was likely in jest, a knee-jerk reaction, but the sentiment would have to be there for her to pull it as a quip so easily. 

Right?

Were they there yet? Was that something she’d been wanting? Too many questions flood her mind, effectively making her forget that she was in the middle of an Iron Banner match that her team was now losing thanks to her girlfriend’s quip.

“Myss!” One of her teammate’s voices comes from behind her. “Myss, come on.” It’s Nevia. “Snap out of it. We’re losing.” She orders.

Myss continues whining as her mind spirals. They heard that. Everyone  _heard_  that. Oh no… Did Saladin hear it? Did Shaxx hear it? Did everyone watching hear it?

“Babe! Let’s go!” Amara’s voice says over the comms, but also from the doorway. “I’m sorry! Come—”

The pair of Hunters suddenly scream in pain, and their voices go silent as the opposing Sunbreaker finds their congregation. One more molten hammer, she’s granted a triple kill, and Myss is blessed with some forced mental clarity. 

The trio all reappear by Zone A, which the enemy have left unguarded in their push of B. Myss breathes, trying to not think about what just happened. The comms are silent, save for information and orders about enemy movements.

Barely, just barely, they pull their victory from the jaws of defeat. The team heaves a sigh of relief when Saladin calls the match, and they return to orbit to await the next match.

“So…” Terrance says from his ship. “Should we head back to the Tower for a break? I think we need it after that one.”

Everyone in the fireteam quietly agrees, some more so than others.

When they pull up to the Tower, Myss gets deposited on the upper walkway of the landing zone, watching as her friends head their separate ways. All but Amara, who’s approaching her from the stairs by Saladin’s setup.

Myss holds her breath, trying and failing to keep her blush at bay as she leaned on the railing. This was going to be interesting.


	46. "Don't Tempt Me."

Amara really didn’t mean for the words to leave her mouth. Honestly, she spoke them without thinking. After apologizing to everyone on the team for the distraction and awkwardness she scolded herself.

Now she’s afraid Myss was upset with her.

Her mind went blank for a moment as she walked towards her, all glowy and beautiful in the evening light, falling for her all over again.

“Hi.” She breathed, sitting on the railing next to her.

“Hey.” Myss responded. Amara took a deep breath before speaking.

“I’m sorry, babe. The words just slipped out before I could stop them. I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. Especially in front of the team.” She chances a quick glance at her girlfriend, their eyes met but she couldn’t read them like normal.

“So you meant it?” Myss asked quietly, cheeks glowing.

Amara chuckled softly, “Well I won’t lie to you and say I didn’t.”

Myss nodded once, was that a smile twitching at her lips?

“This isn’t me rushing you into anything. I just wanna be clear. I don’t want to do that to you.”

“Oh I know ‘Mara.” Myss said, taking her hand.

Amara searched her glowing white eyes, “I have no idea what you’re thinking Myss. Please tell me.”

“I know it was harmless. I’m just…surprised…Very surprised.” Myss managed after a moment. “I didn’t know we were there yet, you know?”

“I understand. Which is why I shouldn’t have said anything and kept it to myself til you brought it up. We don’t have to do anything about this, babe.” Amara assured. 

“So…it’s okay that I’m not…” her words faded away as her eyes looked to the side, avoiding Amara’s, her cheeks glowing brighter.

Amara pulled Myss’ chin up to look at her. “Absolutely, my love. I’m not pushing you. We’ll just…go with it.” Amara gave her a warm smile.

“Sounds good.” Myss hummed, a small smile on her face.

Amara leaned down to give her a soft kiss, though it was definitely not short on feeling. It lasted longer and she found it much harder to pull away. There was an eagerness behind it that she just couldn’t shake and they both pulled back with a blush that was brighter than before.

Myss will admit she’s flattered, but she won’t tell Amara that she’d had fleeting thoughts as well. She wanted to wait for the right moment, and she was glad ‘Mara wanted too as well.

But now she had to deal with the team, and dammit they were never gonna let her live this down.


	47. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3

The towering structure of Felwinter peak stood in front of the small hunter. The large statues and huge entrance dwarfed her small figure, but she stepped forward anyway.

Before she could reach the door, it swings open slowly, revealing the Warlock she came to see.

“Warcry. Hey!” She says with a smile.

“Hello Amara. Please come in.” He returns the gesture as Amara steps into the Iron Temple, her gaze taking in the huge building. “Have you ever been here before?” Warcry asks, recognizing her awed look.

“I actually haven’t. At least not inside.” She murmurs, lowering her hood.

They move forward, walking past a massive lit fire, “Well, welcome.” Warcry gestures around him with a smile. “My ghost mentions that you have something for me?”

“That. And I was wondering if you could help me with something…” 

The Warlock nods, a somewhat surprised expression crossing his face for a moment.

“What do you know about infusing light into objects?”

A warm and excited smile appears as his eyes glow brighter. “You’ve come to the right person, Amara. Follow me.”

* * *

“That’s very interesting.” Warcry hums to himself, examining the large sample of red crystals Amara had brought from the Martian cave.

The smaller one remained with her, she gently moved the gem between her fingers as she watched him work. The red rock glowing brightly, the inside appearing as swirling maroon clouds.  
She was piecing her plan together in her head and was startled by Warcry calling to her. She left her spot by one of the many bookshelves and joined him by his desk.

“What you want to do is totally possible. Especially with this mineral in particular. It’s more conductive to the light than any other gemstone I’ve seen.” Warcry informs her.

“Awesome. But how? Do I just…focus my light into the stone?” Amara asks, confusion pulling at her brows.

“Yes, it’s that simple. I’m assuming you want a certain amount in the stone?”

“Uh-huh. The same amount I use for my Arc punch.” The redhead nodded.

“Summon your light, then. Hold the gem in your palm. If your having trouble, your ghost may be able to help you focus it.” Warcry suggested.

Iris appeared as Amara hummed, “Okay.” And placed the small red stone in her palm.

She lifted her arm, sparks dancing across her fingers and up her forearm. She tried her best to focus it into the stone but couldn’t quite move all of it. A small beam from Iris helped focus it into the gem, and it began sparking itself.

The crystal began to glow again, but the glow itself had changed colors, from red to blue.

Instead of just swirling clouds in the stone, small arc sparks now moved within the clouds, displaying the new energy trapped inside.

“Whoa…” Amara said quietly, in awe. Pulling the gem closer to her face to watch the sparks dance.

“Excellent. That was much easier than I expected.” Warcry said, nodding once.

“For sure.” Amara agreed, eyes still locked on the stone.

A small smile crossed the Warlocks face as he wrote these results into a notebook on his desk.

“Was there more? I’m assuming you’re not going to use just the stone. Are you wanting to connect the power to an item?” Warcry asked, taking the words out of Amara’s mouth.

Her eyes broke away from the gem and she nodded quickly. “Yes. Can you tell me how it works?”

“Of course! Here, let me show you.” He obliges with a smile.

* * *

Amara was seated on the floor of the hangar near Cayde’s workstation. She was working silently, huddled over a small metal table with a very small laser cutter, extending the size of a circular hole in one of her knives.

It had been one of her favorite knives, you could tell by the smoothness of the grip and how rounded out the hole on the handle was, worn down by her aimlessly spinning it around her finger. The metal cutout above the grip was made to clip onto a belt, but she had quickly adjusted the hole to fit the red stone from her recent adventure.

“Looking good, Spades.” Cayde murmured quietly so as not to disturb her as he sat down across from her.

Amara looked up with a quick smile, leaning back slightly to stretch her neck and look at her handiwork.

“You sure? I still have to secure it in there…” She held up the knife at an angle, looking at her lines in the light. She wasn’t happy with how jagged it looked and she scrunched her face in response.

Cayde held out his hand, wanting to take a look, he brought the knife close to his optics, “Smooth out the inside before you secure it, it’ll look nicer on the finished product.” He commented, reading her look.

Amara nodded in response and went back to work. She remained in the hangar for most of the day, utilizing some of Amanda’s tools and Cayde’s help to finish her project. In the end, she was very pleased.

The stoned added weight to the knife but surprisingly didn’t throw off the balance of it. After a few test throws figuring out how to use her light in the stone, she was happy enough to let Cayde give it a try.

Just as she hoped, the stone did what she had intended for it to do and she could finally finish.

“She’s gonna love it, ‘mara.” Cayde said after retrieving the thrown knife.

“How did you know it was for her?” Amara asked, a surprised smile on her face.

“I know you. You would never do this much just for yourself. You were way to focused on making it perfect, and I’ve never seen you do that for your own weapons. Plus, you know, the stone contains your light, that makes it extra special.” He finished with an Exo smile.

Amara smiled proudly at the knife as he laid it across her hands.

“A job well done, Amara.” Cayde said before walking away to tend to a group of Guardians.

The redhead added a few more finishing touches before leaving the hangar for the night. Sharpening the knife and adding a small inscription on the bottom of the blade, making sure everything was just right. She smiled to herself, feeling accomplished and content with her work.

Now all she had to do was give Myss her gift.


	48. A Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3   
> Yay!

Amara steadied herself as she held the blade of her knife between her fingers. She closed her eyes and lifted her arm, already knowing where her target was.

She threw the knife with ease, like she had done millions of times before. She opened her eyes, pleased to see it lodged in the target dead center. 

“How come you can do this so effortlessly with a knife, but the second you get a bow in your hands, you lose focus?” Myss teased from behind her.

“Probably because when I hold a bow, you suddenly decide to grab my ass for the first time. It spooked me, okay?” Amara said with an amused sigh, Myss laughed loudly behind her, her memory of that day resurfacing for a moment. 

“It’s a nice ass, alright? My turn.” Myss said as her giggling subsided, pulling her knife from her holster as Amara retrieved her knife from the target, blush dusting her cheeks.

There were so many things she could teach Myss about this, especially since her footing was off, but Amara was here for one reason only, the knife hidden behind her cloak.

Myss’ blade was smaller than the one she was about to receive and her violet hands were too large for it. The purple huntress aimed with her arm, preparing to throw and Amara decided it was now or never…

“Wait, Myss.” Her girlfriend looked back to her. A confused expression crossing her face as the redhead pulled the crafted knife from her holster on her back. “Try this one instead, that one’s too small for your hand.”

Amara handed Myss the knife with an added flourish, spinning it into her waiting grasp. She looked over the blade, her eyes automatically drawn to the gem of course, but she didn’t look close enough at first. She felt the weight of it and checked the balance, as she would with any new knife.

“Before you throw it, charge it with a little bit of your light. Like…you would as a Gunslinger. But don’t use solar light, use your void.” Amara said, trying to keep her expression neutral until Myss saw it in action.

“O-kay?” She questioned, but did as her girlfriend asked. She set her stance again and easily threw the knife. Instead of the normal thud into the wood, the knife exploded with Arc energy when it landed. Sparks branching out in all directions as the burst of energy was released.

It was weird how Amara could almost…feel it, even though she didn’t actually use the knife. It was a connection she found out about afterwards that made it even more important to her. 

“Whoa…it’s…charged? But I used Void light…” Myss began, questions forming in her head. 

Amara just smiled and retrieved the knife from the target. She walked to stand in front of girlfriend, holding it in her hands.

“You did use Void, but the stone is already charged with Arc light. It just needed a little help from the wielder to…activate it.” Amara looked up with a warm smile. 

“Wait…” Myss picks up the knife, looking closer. She hadn’t noticed before but it had been clearly modified. The stone fit snugly into the handle, a braided metal band framed the circle that the stone lay in. And the gem itself was stunning. The maroon color matched Amara’s hair and the inside of the stone…moved? “Where did you get this ‘mara?”

“This is my old knife, I think I got it shortly after the Red War. The gem, I actually found on my recent trip to Mars. Touch the stone and watch.” Amara prompted. 

Myss looked between her and the knife and she gently ran her thumb over the rock, her eyes widened as it glowed brightly in response. “Is it…”

“Reacting to your light.” Amara finished her sentence, her grin returning.

But when Myss threw it, it exploded with Arc light. The craftsmanship, the stone, the energy that left the knife…

“Did you make this?” Myss asked quietly as the pieces fit together. Amara nodded proudly as her answer. 

“For me?” Myss continued. Amara’s smile grew as she hummed in approval of her assumptions. 

Myss felt tears spring into her eyes. No one’s ever done this for her before. Amara had fashioned an Arc charged knife, just for her. Spending who knows how long on making it, just for her. 

Wait. The arc energy. Myss brought the knife closer to her face, and for the first time she saw the small lightning sparks dancing with the maroon clouds on the inside of the stone, “Is this your light, ‘mara?” Myss asked as a lump formed in her throat.

Amara’s thumb was already wiping away tears that had spilled over, a sad smile on her lips. “Yes. That’s my light in there. Every time you use it, you activate my own arc energy. So I can always protect you, even if I’m not there.” The redhead finished, placing a light kiss on the fingers that still held the knife. 

The only thing Myss knew about light connected to gemstones was having to do with the one she wore around her neck, and the price for that necklace was much too steep.   
“But how did you do that? Are you okay?” Myss said, her voice sounding frantic.

“Shhh. Hey, Don’t worry. All I did was summon some of my light and focus it into the stone. Warcry helped me figure out how it worked. I wasn’t hurt or anything.” Amara said softly, hoping to calm her girlfriend.

“Oh.” Myss breathes. “Okay. I didn’t even think of that.” She gave a breathy laugh. “Wow. That’s…no one’s ever done this for me before.” Her dark lips smiled at Amara. “Thank you, babe.” 

“Anything for you, love.” She reached up on her tip-toes to give Myss a kiss, pulling back as she remembered something. “Oh. Turn it over.”

The small inscription on the bottom of the blade confused Myss for a moment. It was a series of musical notes, but she couldn’t read music and didn’t know how it was supposed to sound. 

Amara knew this and began singing before Myss could ask,

Will you hold me tight, and not let go.

Before Myss could start crying again, she pulled Amara in for a hug. She had no words for how thankful she was, how much it already meant to her in the few minutes she had been holding the knife. 

“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Amara.”


	49. Things Said

**When I thought you were asleep**

> _{Shouldn’t we head back? It’s getting dark.}_
> 
> “Let her sleep, Iris.”
> 
> _{Are you sure?}_
> 
> “You know I’ll keep her safe.”
> 
> _{Yes, but–}_
> 
> _[You worry too much.]_
> 
> “You do.”
> 
> _{The last time we were this close to the Firebase we–}_
> 
> “Iris. I know.”
> 
> _{…I’m still not comfortable with this.}_
> 
> “You’re underestimating me, and underestimating her, too. She can take care of herself. We’ll be fine.”
> 
> _{I’m not worried about her, Myss. I’m worried about you.}_
> 
> “…”
> 
> _{I don’t want to see her suffer like that ever again. If something happened–}_
> 
> “Nothing’s gonna happen.”
> 
> _{But what if it did? What would you do? Lay down your life for her? And if you did could you really let her live on without you? To suffer that loss again? Like she did with Hannah? Like you did with Seraph?}_
> 
> “…”
> 
> _{…I thought so.}_
> 
> “…”
> 
> _[…Let’s head back to the Tower.]_
> 
> “…‘Mara. Babe. Wake up. We gotta head home.”

* * *

**Under the stars**

> “I wonder if the people of the Golden Age could see the stars as well as we can.”
> 
> “Probably not, with all the cities’ lights murking up the atmosphere.”
> 
> “They didn’t know what they were missing.”
> 
> “Mm.”
> 
> “We can go out there any time we want, but I still feel so small looking up at the sky like this.”
> 
> “There’s a ton of nasty shit out there, though. The people of the Golden Age probably thought it was all wonderful and mysterious, that every world would look like Mercury or Nessus, that every species would be friendly. Little did they know…”
> 
> “Optimism is what spurs progress. It made them want to explore, to follow the Traveler and colonize all the planets around Sol, to make friends of whatever they could find.”
> 
> “Too bad they only found war.”
> 
> “Don’t be such a spoilsport. Hindsight is 20/20, but I’m sure they’d do it all again if given the chance.”
> 
> “I know they would. The Traveler chose us. The trouble followed it.”
> 
> “Hey.”
> 
> “Mm?”
> 
> “When did you get so pessimistic?”
> 
> “…I don’t know. Too many sleepless nights, I guess. You get thinking about stuff and it’s hard to stop.”
> 
> “You’re still having those?”
> 
> “Yeah. Not as many, but… They still happen.”
> 
> “Honey…”
> 
> “I’ll be fine. Let’s keep looking at the stars.”

* * *

 

**With too many miles between us**

> “Any pings from Iris lately?”
> 
> _[None. Last word was when they’d landed just outside Hellas Basin.]_
> 
> “That was two days ago.”
> 
> _[Yeah.]_
> 
> “It’s not like her to be out of touch for so long.”
> 
> _[Don’t worry. I’m sure they’re fine.]_
> 
> “…”
> 
> _[…Myss?]_
> 
> “…I wish she didn’t have to go alone. She should have backup.”
> 
> _[Cayde obviously thinks she’s capable enough.]_
> 
> “She is, but no one’s been to Mars since before the War, and even then it was just around Freehold. No one’s been to Hellas Basin in centuries. Who knows what’s there?”
> 
> _[It’ll be okay.]_
> 
> “I just… I want her to come back alive.”
> 
> _[She will.]_
> 
> “I don’t want her to be another Tevis.”
> 
> _[She won’t be. She’ll make it back.]_
> 
> “We’re partners. We should have each others’ backs.”
> 
> _[You do. You’re doing her a disservice by thinking she’s lost, and putting too much pressure on yourself by thinking you could singlehandedly save her.]_
> 
> “I don’t want to lose her, Casper.”
> 
> _[I know.]_
> 
> “…Ping Iris for me. They’ll get it when they get a signal.”
> 
> _[Sure. What do you want to say?]_
> 
> ”…Come home soon, babe. Please. I miss you.”
> 
> _[Okay. Sent.]_
> 
> “…Please be safe, ‘Mara. Please.”


	50. Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warmind DLC Spoilers. Inspired by the Strange Terrain strike/mission.

_[There, in the center. That’s where we can place the fragment.]_

“Where Amara just slammed?” Myss asks, summoning Casper to her palm as she shielded her face from Amara’s sparks.

 _[Yes, that spot.]_  Her Ghost confirms, floating over to transmat the corrupted piece of the Traveler.

“Let’s hope this works.” Nevia sighs, stowing her weapons, but keeping her sword drawn.

Amara crosses her arms, nodding at the circle. “It should. Light’s pretty attractive to agents of the Darkness.”

_[Here goes.]_

The fragment appears, hovering over where the Hive had previously summoned Nokris from, and the whole cavern begins to quake.

“AAAAA!”

The three Hunters shriek in unison, crumpling in on themselves as their heads begin to pound, their vision goes blurry, and their bodies suddenly feel like they weigh a thousand pounds. The women are barely aware of their surroundings as they try to endure the pain. The thought of self-destruction enters each of their minds, but is quickly drowned out by the searing claws digging into their minds.

Myss attempts to call out to Amara, but can’t find her voice outside of the screams. She can feel wetness around her eyes, dripping down her cheeks, but isn’t sure if it’s caused by tears or blood. 

When will it end?!

##  **ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ɪs ɴᴏ ʟɪɢʜᴛ ʜᴇʀᴇ**

A booming, grating voice invades their minds. The voice is not so much speaking in a language they understand, but the essence of its communications are clear.

##  **ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ᴀʟᴏɴᴇ**

Its claws poke and prod at their grey matter, peeling the folds of their brains apart.

##  **ʏᴏᴜ sʜᴀʟʟ ᴅʀɪғᴛ**

Myss manages to look up, and is terrified at the massive wriggling body of Xol, destroying the roof of the cavern.

##  **ʏᴏᴜ sʜᴀʟʟ ᴅʀᴏᴡɴ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴅᴇᴇᴘ**

The Worm God falls silent.

Myss feels ill. Why did it have to be the Hive they were fighting on this planet? Why did it have to keep haunting her? She manages to look over towards Amara.

As their pained eyes meet, the ceiling of the cavern collapses.

* * *

_ [–yss!] _

Everything hurts.

_ [Myss!] _

She comes to slowly, her eyes adjusting to the darkness she now found herself in, opposed to the eerie light the cavern had been bathed in not long before.

How long had she been out for? It feels like seconds and days simultaneously.

_[Myss! Where are you?]_

Casper’s looking for her. She can hear him, so she can’t be too far down in the snowy rubble. Squinting, she tries to look for a source of light. When she finds it, she shifts her arm in the direction it’s coming from, and feels the weight break.

 _[Myss!]_  Casper sounds relieved.

The Hunter claws at the ground, pulling herself up to the surface. Once her head’s exposed, her Ghost transmats her helmet away.

 _[Thank the Light!]_  He sighs, letting her climb out of her would-be tomb before beginning to heal her wounds and restore her Light.

Nevia’s across the cavern, already out and fully healed, quickfang still drawn. “I’m going to get a better signal.” She calls to Myss, nodding her head towards the exit. “They’re trying to contact us but I can’t hear them clear enough.” The blue Hunter sprints up the way they came. “Find Amara!”

Wait… Amara wasn’t out yet? She’s still…

Myss looks around the cavern, now half-filled with ice, snow, and Hive-crusted rocks, and finds no sign of Amara, or of Iris.

“Oh no…” She breathes, looking frantically at the ground, cupping her hands around her mouth. “No… Amara!”

The Hunter moves to run, but finds herself unsure of where to start. The cavern is massive, and even though they had been grouped close together when it collapsed, there’s no telling how far she could have traveled in the snow. She could have…

She could have fallen into the depths.

Myss’ mind is racing, looking for any signs she can, calling out her girlfriend’s name over and over as she searches the cave. She can’t be gone. She can’t. Not here. Not to the Hive.

_Not again._

Her stomach feels heavy with worry and guilt. How could she let this happen? Images of Amara begin flooding her mind, something that’s seemingly beyond her control. She’s trying to focus on finding her, and her mind decides to do this?  _Concentrate, Myss!_

What was that?

She whips around, feeling - what could only be described as a tug - at the back of her head. ‘ _That way’_  Her mind says, but how does she know?

Myss has heard of this before, of Awoken having additional mental abilities, something that came when humans were first transformed into Awoken at the time of the Collapse. 

Once before, she’d been linked with another, but only to show how to properly take care of an Awoken mind, one that was meant to have shared empathy, but had never received it. That’s where her healing had truly begun.

However, she’s never linked with someone on her own, knowingly, at least.

What triggered it this time? She lets more images of Amara into the forefront of her mind, squinting in the direction her mind had pulled her.

 _[What is it?]_  Casper asks, noticing his Guardian’s odd behaviour and expression.

“I’m trying something…” She responds, taking a deep breath, trying to regain her focus. “Give me a moment.”

Her Ghost seems to nod, backing away slowly, looking in the direction she did.

She opens the floodgates, images and memories of her love filling her mind.

The way her nose crinkled when she laughed. Her red hair, that matched her lips and the gem on her new blade. Her blue eyes that always calmed her when she was anxious - she could use those right now. Her smell - especially when she ran her hands through her hair, how soft her lips were when they kissed, how their bodies fit perfectly together as they slept.

Suddenly, as if her mind had a hand that was searching, she runs into a barrier. Though she couldn’t see through it, to physically grasp it, she could feel the warmth of a presence on the other side.

**_There!_ **

Myss’ eyes flash open, a gloved hand moving to the modified knife she kept against her back as she ran in the direction her mind had pulled her. The connection is gone the moment her eyes open, so her attention turns to the blade that’s held in front of her, focusing on the gently glowing gem in the center of it.

The crystal’s brightness increases when she reaches the spot her mind had pulled her to, which was all the confirmation she needed before she stabbed the knife into the ground and started digging.

“‘Mara… Mara!” Myss calls involuntarily as she pushes and pulls the snow and rocks out of the way with her hands. “Amara!!!”

Iris is the first to be unearthed, chirping in nervous excitement as he lets Myss continue digging for his Guardian. He does take a moment to shake the snow off of his shell, though.

A few moments later, Myss exposes the chains on Amara’s hood.

“Amara!” She cries over and over, digging around where her head would be. Within the next minute, Amara’s head and shoulders are exposed enough for Iris to transmat her helmet off, and for Myss to grip under her girlfriend’s arms. With one adrenaline-fueled heave, Amara’s freed down to her shins, and is pulled tight against Myss’ chest.

“‘Mara.” Myss says, tapping Amara’s cheek. “‘Mara, babe, wake up.”

Iris wastes no time healing his Guardian, pulling her from the edge of unconsciousness.

“Mmn…” The redhead groans, leaning into Myss’ embrace with a shiver.

“Thank the Traveler.” Myss cries, tears welling in her eyes. She leans down, pressing her lips to Amara’s cheek, lingering there for a moment before peppering her face with kisses. The live action of kissing her brings the link to the forefront of her mind again, and she places her mental hand to the barrier again.

“Nnn…” Amara cringes, shaking her head. Was that in response to her poking?

“‘Mara, sweetie.” Myss says between kisses, tightening her grip on her love. “Open your eyes.”

Coaxed by the veiled desperation in Myss’ voice, Amara reluctantly opens her eyes. She’s greeted with a sleek, purple chest before she turns her attention upward to her girlfriend’s worried expression.

Myss lets out a relieved chuckle, bringing Amara up to rest under her chin. “I can’t believe I found you.” She sighs.

“…My head hurts…” Amara mumbles, wrinkling her nose. “Must’ve been hit by a rock…”

Myss hadn’t seen any rocks as she dug her out from the rubble, does that mean it  _was_ her? “Remind me to tell you about it later.” She says, sniffling. “We need to get out of here.”

Amara moves to sit up, and Myss lets her. Barely a minute later, Amara’s back on her feet, fully healed from their ordeal.

“Hey.” Myss says, mumbling a ‘c’mere’ as she pulls their lips together. “I love you. I’m sorry about that.”

Amara smiles, but it turns into a smirk. “I love you too, but why are you apologizing? You didn’t cause the ceiling to collapse.”

Myss shrugs, wrapping her arm around Amara’s shoulder. “I don’t know.” She sighs, pulling on her helm. “Let’s go meet up with Nevia.”

“Fuck yeah.” Amara agrees, putting her own helmet on, pulling their heads together with a dull  _thunk_. “We have a Worm God to kill.”


	51. Saving the World

“How does this thing smell so bad?” Amara says into the comms as she stabs a thrall in the face, referring to the giant Hive worm God above her. 

“It’s been stuck in a cave for centuries, probably hasn’t showered. You know?” Myss replied with a smirk in her voice as she unloaded a clip into a Hive knight.

The couple were finally taking down Xol, the disgusting, wriggly, and huge worm God. You know, same old Guardian stuff. Saving the world. Again.

It was surprisingly easy, despite the odds against them. Only the two of them were there, holding off waves of Hive and dodging the fire beams the creature shot at them. They were synergy in motion. 

“The Valkyrie is ready.” Ana says over the comms. Xol is almost dead. Just a few more hits. Amara has an idea.

“Myss, give me just a second and grab the Valkyrie when I say.” Amara says as she ducks behind cover.

“I got your back, tell me when.” Myss replies, as she runs towards the glowing red construct. 

Amara closes her eyes, blocking out the loud roaring of the enemy above and the quiet fear she felt. She let go of the Arc energy inside her and moved to let Solar take over. Relinquishing control of her lightning and letting the slightly chaotic fire take it’s place.

Iris felt the change and quickly switched her helmet for her, the Nighthawks eyes glowing brightly as it appeared.

“Now!” Amara cried as she left cover and fired a rocket at the God. Red javelins flew past her, causing the creature to reel back with each hit. It opened it’s claws, revealing it’s weak spot, and both women used it to their advantage. 

Amara reached for the sky, producing her flaming hand cannon, and fired at it the same time Myss landed the Javelin in the perfect spot. 

The worm became still, and slowly fell to the deck they stood on before disappearing in a cloud of dust. 

They did it. 

Their helmets disappeared and revealed the two women with excited looks on their face, their eyes met as they walked toward each other, sharing knowing looks.

Ana was going on about something on the comms, but Amara could care less right now. They just killed a Worm God. They just saved the world. Just the two of them.

“Yeah, yeah. Sounds good Ana. We’ll meet you there.” the redhead said quietly, motioning Iris to cut the feed before Ana could say anything more. The two stood in front of each other, surrounded by broken pieces and chunks of icy hive. They couldn’t help themselves. 

Their lips met and Amara wrapped her arms around Myss’ neck while she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, pulling her close. The stress and heaviness of their missions on Mars slowly melting away as their lips moved together. 

They had saved the world, and that definitely gave the kiss a different feeling as it was the first time they had done this together. Euphoria had replaced the weight that was now lifted off their shoulders.

Myss pulled back, panting, “We just saved the fucking world.” A smirk crossed her face.

“Fuck yeah, we did.” Amara replied between breaths with a grin of her own before happily pulling Myss’ lips to hers again.


	52. Insecurity

The warm air of the city floated in through the window and cradled the couple laying together on the couch. The two were spending time on Earth to warm up before heading back to the frozen wastelands of Mars.

“Are you sure the arms aren’t too gold.” Myss asks as she scrolled through her data pad.

“I’m sure. Just make sure the gold on your legs match.” Amara responded as she readjusted against Myss’ side. “Your ass also looks great in those legs too. Just so you know.” She continued with a quiet laugh.

“Thanks babe.” Her girlfriend replied, her cheeks slightly glowing.

Amara propped herself up on her elbow, admiring Myss’ eyes, and how her purple lips curled into a beautiful smile. Her eyes wandered to the darker purple spot on her chest, a small part that peeked over her shirt collar. 

“Does your scar ever hurt?” Amara asked quietly, her thumb gently tracing over the visible section of the leftover memory. 

Myss lifted up her collar, hiding the small part that was previously visible. “Not since I’ve been with you.” she said with a sweet smile. 

“No need to hide it, babe. We each have our scars, they make us who we are.” Amara said quietly, but didn’t pressure Myss any further. She placed a light kiss over the spot on Myss’ chest on her shirt and laid her head back on her chest.

Myss placed a gentle kiss on Amara’s red hair, her smile only growing with her appreciation for her girlfriend. 

“Love you ‘mara.”

“Love you too.”


	53. Mine

“Shaxx, my dude? What is up with these impossible ornament achievements? How many ranks are even in Glory?…Or Valor? Whatever it’s called…” Amara asked before his towering form, looking through the new ornaments on her data pad.

“Nothing is impossible, Hunter. You must only work harder! I have faith you can do it!” Shaxx replied loudly, placing his hands on his hips.

Amara discreetly rolled her eyes, sighing, “Got it. Thanks Shaxx.”

Myss snickered behind her, surprising Amara. The pair had just got back from an afternoon in the Crucible and Myss had had a rough time in there. She hardly said a word on the way home and she seemed very irritated with her K/D for the session. 

Amara, on the other hand, had surprised herself. Ending the day with a 3.4 on top of the board.

The two turned to walk towards Amara’s apartment. Myss wove her fingers through Amara’s, “Proud of you, babe. You did awesome today. Maiden Flux really showed ‘em.”

Amara looked up to see a stunning smile on her girlfriends face, she blushed, “Thanks, babe. I was just in a good groove I guess.” She shrugged as she gave her hand a small squeeze. “How about I make us dinner and we can relax for the day?” She asked, hoping to brighten up the remainder of the day.

Myss smiled again, “I’d love–”

“Oh my god! Your Maiden Flux?!” A deep voice behind them asked loudly.

_Oh no. **Please** not this again._

Amara tried to ignore it and keep walking but the voice persisted.

“You were amazing today! I can’t believe it! _The_ Maiden Flux!”

Amara gripped Myss’ hand tighter before turning around to face a Titan she’d never seen before. _Fuck_. There was a crowd behind him, gathered at the loud mention of her alias.

“Whoa! The Aether too!? That’s the Aether!” Another voice yelled from in the crowd. The group began calling out to them loudly.

Myss and Amara’s eyes met, silently agreeing with each other. It was time to get out of here…

“Hey! Maiden! Let’s run a match together. Can I throw you? We would make a great team, I’m sure of it!” the Titan continued, leaning down towards her small figure, a smirk on his face.

Amara was shocked at the request, unable to reply at all. Though she finally snapped out of it when she noticed the Titan’s gaze had moved and his demeanor changed abruptly.

She followed his gaze to Myss who had now angled herself in a protective stance next to her. She looked…pissed. _Oh shit_. Amara had never seen Myss like this, eyes dark and narrowed, shooting daggers at him. Her aura was…brighter? The swirling aura in her awoken skin was almost moving like storm clouds and was illuminated more than she had ever seen. 

Before Amara could say anything, their lips were moving together.

Her girlfriends hands on her waist pulled her close, digging into her armor, holding her in place. Myss’ lips were demanding and firm, and Amara had to stifle a moan as her teeth found the inside of her lip. This kiss was completely different, it was… _possessive_. 

Myss was showing them that she was _hers_ , and hers alone.

Amara was still stunned as Myss pulled back, not giving her time to do anything before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the Bazaar, leaving the crowd with the answer to any questions they may have had.


	54. Indulgence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ladies hit a milestone, and this story officially becomes mature.
> 
> Be kind! If the smuts aren't your thing, scroll fast past the horizontal rules!

Amara was still dazed as Myss led her towards the Bazaar, and then past the Bazaar towards the apartments. There was something new behind Myss’ kiss.

Possession.

Like she was whispering “I’m yours. You’re mine. No one else’s”. But she used her lips, lips that had moved  _aggressively_ against hers, instead of words.

Amara had never felt that before… and she desperately wanted to feel it again.

Their hands had never parted during their walk, and they were almost at Amara’s apartment when she finally gained the mental clarity to speak. “What was that, Myss?” She asked, still slightly breathless.

“What was what?” Myss replied, raising a brow. She was acting coy.  _As if_ she didn’t know.

“That… kiss.” Amara replied, quickly looking away, and then back to her girlfriend.

Myss’ cheeks began glowing, and Amara suddenly realized she was… holding herself back. She wanted her girlfriend to kiss her like that again, but she didn’t want to be greedy.

“That Titan crossed a line.” Myss responded angrily, tightening her grip on Amara’s hand. “I was just… showing him…  _them_ , that you were… mine? I guess.” She pushed the words out with a shrug as their eyes met. “It feels bad when I say it.” She sighed.

It was unlike her to get worked up like that, and then to act on her anger so aggressively and publicly. Something about the Titan’s words, how disrespectful he’d been to Amara, had spurred her into action. She had to show them that they had no chance, so they should just stop trying. Her emotions had gotten the better of her, and she was still reeling from it. But…

“Do it again.” The words left Amara’s mouth before she could stop them, interrupting Myss’ train of thought. “Show me.”

Myss stared at her girlfriend for a moment, all thoughts of doubt suddenly leaving her, and she hurriedly pulled her into a nearby gap in the wall that was hidden behind some crates. She pushed Amara against the cool brick wall, forcing their lips together just as she had in the Courtyard.

Belonging to Myss felt…  _very_   _good_.

Myss’ lips were rough but soft as they moved rapidly against Amara’s, conveying emotions that they both had only previously seen glimpses of. What was it that made that moment,  _this_  moment, so different? Why was it all coming out now? The Awoken began testing the waters, pressing her tongue against Amara’s lips, stifling a smile when she let her in.

Amara quietly moaned against Myss’ mouth as their tongues touched, which prompted the taller Hunter to lift her off of the ground, leveling their heads with each other. Amara easily wrapped her legs around Myss’ waist and her arms around her neck, deepening the kiss as their torsos were pushed flush together and Myss held her against the wall.

They pulled apart for a labored breath, eyes locking for a moment. Amara could read the stars in Myss’ eyes, could see her every emotion, but she’d never seen her irises darken like they did now.

Dark with  _desire_.

“Don’t stop.” Amara sighed, begged, lacing her fingers through her girlfriend’s hair, and Myss obliged greedily. Amara’s lips ended up migrating towards Myss’ neck and, before she reached the barely exposed skin, quickly pulled back and whispered, “Is this o-”

“ _Yes_.” Myss cut her question off, sighing when Amara’s lips finally made contact.

Slow, deliberate kisses around her violet neck made the Awoken exhale as she leaned her head back for Amara to continue. Amara’s tongue gently traced down her throat between kisses and she felt Myss shiver under her.

“Ah.. ‘ _Mara_...” came out as a moan.

Amara  _really_  liked the sound of that.

She repeated her motions as her girlfriend gave in to her affections, this time almost growling her name as she placed a hand on the brick behind her to steady them both. Myss wasn’t sure what was suddenly making her so  _eager_ , but she wasn’t about to start complaining. In fact, she could feel the telltale tension already building in her gut, and wanted to feed it as much as she could while it was there.

Amara chuckled quietly as their lips met again. Myss putting every ounce of desire she had into the kiss, playfully biting Amara’s lower lip with a grin of her own. Her canines pressed hard, pulling another low whimper from the redhead.

Myss’ stomach suddenly growled, and she pulled back, remembering their previous plans. “Dinner?” She asked, trying to catch her breath and prevent herself from giggling.

Amara nodded once, eyes half-lidded as Myss let her down to the ground. Amara took her girlfriend’s hand, quickly leading the way back to her apartment, ignoring the curious glances from fellow Guardians as they rushed past. All thoughts of food were almost immediately dispelled from the pair’s minds as they began letting their emotions and hormones get the better of them, and by the time the pair made it to Amara’s apartment, they were kissing again.

Myss cupped Amara’s face as she attempted to enter her code without looking, the redhead determined to not pull away from her overly-excited girlfriend. She had to try the key several times before the door finally clicked open and the two stumbled in.

As they did, Myss quickly picked up Amara as she had previously, continuing their kiss as she kicked the door shut behind them. Amara began undoing the clasp that held Myss’ cloak to her armor, the Awoken then did the same for her girlfriend, and their cloaks fluttered to the ground simultaneously.

“Wait… wait.” Amara pulled back, looking in Myss’ dimmed eyes. “Babe, If we keep going...” she paused, “...I don’t want to stop.”

A soft, toothy smile graced Myss’ lips - she’d been waiting to hear that from her girlfriend. Something about the way the air felt,  the way their heat and scents had mixed was inebriating, and it pushed Myss to respond in a way she didn’t think she ever would.

“Then don’t stop.”

* * *

 

> Those words sent a shiver down Amara’s spine, realizing what they were about to do, what threshold they were about to cross. She sighed a gentle “I won’t”, and pulled her girlfriend’s face back to her own, upping the intensity of their previous kisses.
> 
> They continue, hot and breathy, eager and impatient, as Myss moves them towards the apartment’s small bed. She feels its edge hit her shins and moves to kneel in front of it, sitting Amara gently on the mattress. She breaks the kiss only for a moment, shifting some of her focus to undo her jacket’s golden buckles. Her eyes are closed, but she can feel Amara’s hands already searching for the clasps there, and she smiles.
> 
> “You wanna get it?” Myss asks quietly, and she feels Amara hum against her lips.
> 
> The redhead manages to get a couple done, but her impatience makes her sloppy, and she has a hard time undoing the rest. Myss’ hands move from her girlfriend’s hips to hover over her fingers, guiding them to unfasten the buckles. The jacket’s finally open a few seconds later, and Myss manages to peel it off without breaking their kiss. She begins working on Amara’s glowing chestpiece, but her girlfriend suddenly pulls away.
> 
> “We can’t…” Amara breathes, gripping the belt of Myss’ Orpheus Rig, realizing how time consuming it would be to remove them by hand. “We can’t do all of it. Takes too long.” She sighs, needily pulling Myss’ lips back to her own. “Iris? Casper?”
> 
> “So impatient.” Myss chides, playful malice in her voice.
> 
> Amara responds by taking Myss’ bottom lip between her teeth, and the Awoken deems that a sufficient answer with a soft moan of her own.
> 
> The two Ghosts don’t make themselves seen, removing the offending articles off of their Guardians. The pair are then left in nothing but their underclothes, with silent neural-link encouragement from their little partners.
> 
> “Much better.” Amara hums, pulling herself flush against Myss’ body, hands threading in her short hair. Their heat mingles more intensely with the lack of armor between them, and the redhead’s quick to wrap her legs around Myss’ waist. She grinds their hips once, out of both need and exploration. When an involuntary moan leaves her throat, she realizes just how turned on she is, how much she needed the inevitable release.
> 
> Myss stifles her own groan, hastily placing a hand to Amara’s chest, forcing her to lean back against the covers with a quiet order of “Lie down”. She soon follows, leaning over her, making Amara shiver and gasp when her violet hands gently skitter down her girlfriend’s sides. Myss’ lips move to Amara’s neck, her fingers brushing back up her torso, slowly moving along the curve of her breasts.
> 
> “Good?” Myss asks between the hickeys she’s leaving.
> 
> “Lower…” Amara suggests. “Mm--Right there.” She sighs with a shiver when Myss’ lips find the perfect spot on her throat.
> 
> Suddenly, there’s a sharp prick right where Myss’ lips were, causing Amara to gasp in a mix of pain, surprise and pleasure. Myss’ tongue gently brushes over the affected area - in apology? - and the pain dims, but the Awoken repeats the actions again further up Amara’s throat. A sharp pain, followed by a caress of the tongue - and then it happens again, just off to the side. Amara knew it was Myss’ canines causing the pricks, but she wasn’t sure if it was an accident at first. Now she knows it was deliberate.
> 
> Myss was  _marking_  her, and knowing that her girlfriend was leaving visible proof of their actions hit Amara like a truck, sending a shiver down her spine and an electric jolt straight to her core. She can’t resist rolling her hips against where Myss’ thigh rested between her legs, releasing a soft moan at the contact. She’s sure she could feel Myss smirk against her neck’s tender skin, pleased with the reaction she got from Amara, who sighs.
> 
> “I’ve…” Amara mumbles, loosening her grip on Myss’ hair. “I’ve never done this before, you know.” She gulps. “I’ve done it alone, but never with someone.”
> 
> “I have, but... I don’t remember it very well.” Myss sighs, that night had been her rock bottom. She forces those thoughts away, not wanting to distract from the moment. “Gonna try and overwrite it with someone I love instead.” She smiles, giving Amara another possessive kiss, making sure to add a small nick from her canines, as she fiddles with the bottom of the redhead’s shirt.
> 
> Amara hums, already drowning in anticipation again. She wants to tear her shirt off, but Myss pushes it up slowly, exposing her girlfriend’s toned stomach. She places several kisses down her abdomen, making Amara shiver as she leaves dark lipstick marks along the way.
> 
> “Too slow…” Amara whines, gripping her shirt and starting to pull it off like she’d wanted to earlier. Unfortunately, it gets stuck part way over her head, exposing her breasts to Myss in the process. She grumbles in frustration, but eventually whines at Myss to help her.
> 
> “You’re adorable.” Myss giggles at the predicament her girlfriend’s impatience has put her in. She places a gentle kiss to her exposed sternum, earning a gasp from Amara, before she helps her out of the troublesome garment.
> 
> Myss kneels back up from her place over her girlfriend, and pulls her own shirt off in one swift motion. She’s eager as well, but she wants to savour this as much as she can. Myss takes a moment, admiring Amara’s shirtless form lying in front of her - Amara doing the same to her, before she leans back down to hover over her girlfriend. After another kiss, she begins moving her lips down Amara’s chest.
> 
> Amara’s hands return to Myss’ hair, giving encouraging grips as her dark lips come into contact with her skin. When they finally make it to her nipple, Amara releases a deep, involuntary groan, arching into the contact. It’s not her favourite spot, but she’s so high on arousal that it feels wonderful.
> 
> Myss lingers there for a moment, relishing in the sounds she could elicit from her girlfriend, before continuing to move down her body. Her lips reach the last muscle of her girlfriend’s abdomen, and she gently places an experimental hand over the crux of Amara’s legs.
> 
> The redhead bites her lip to stifle a moan, hands moving to clench the blanket she laid on as she rolled her hips into Myss’ touch. That was the spot… that’s where she needed the most attention.
> 
> “Good?” Myss asks breathily, voice thick with arousal as she brushed her fingers along the seam in Amara’s shorts.
> 
> “Traveler’s Light,  _yes_.” Amara groans, hips lifting to intensify the pressure. “ _Please_ , Myss...”
> 
> Myss smiles, placing a light kiss to the outside of the shorts, directly above where she knew her target lay, and earns another, louder moan from Amara as she does.
> 
> Her fingers quickly hook into the waistband of the garment, catching her underwear as well. “Up.” Myss says, and pulls the shorts down her girlfriend’s legs when she does so, slipping her head between her legs shortly after.
> 
> Amara now lays completely exposed, at Myss’ mercy, ready and begging for all she has to give.
> 
> Myss brushes her fingers along Amara’s lips to distribute the copious arousal that had drenched them, making the redhead shudder and gasp as her patience is finally being rewarded. The Awoken’s black lips gently kiss Amara’s inner thigh, which prompts the smaller Hunter to lift her hips closer to where she’d rather Myss’ mouth be.
> 
> “Myss…” Amara pleads, hands frantically grasping at the comforter.
> 
> Myss smirks and fills Amara’s hand with her own, interlocking their fingers tightly as she decides to give her what she wants. She whispers “Impatient” before she  _slowly_  draws her tongue up the slit in Amara’s lower lips, trying to keep her canines out of the way.
> 
> Amara’s grip tightens, arching her back as she lets out a shaky gasp. The warm, wet digit’s movements are already drawing her closer to her peak.
> 
> Myss repeats the motion with her tongue several times, allowing Amara to get used to the feeling of her mouth. She soon begins to focus on her clit, slowly swirling her tongue around its swollen head, eyes on Amara’s face as she does so.
> 
> “Mmm--Ah!” Amara moans, biting and releasing her lip as the ministrations send jolt after jolt of pleasure directly to her stomach. Her eyes meet Myss’, watching her girlfriend intently as her mouth performs magic on her, and the redhead’s arousal ramps up exponentially at the intimate sight. Amara had only ever dreamed of this, and it felt so much better than she’d ever imagined it could. She’s now bucked her hips so far that they no longer rest on the bed, but are instead hooked on Myss’ shoulders, constantly begging for more.
> 
> Myss obliges, but slowly, savouring the feeling, the taste, the smell of it all, allowing it to fuel her own arousal. Her free hand gently brushes up Amara’s spine, just as she probes the tip of her tongue into her opening, which forces the redhead to arch her back with a gasp. Myss squeezes their interlocked hands, moving to position her lips over Amara’s clit, giving the bundle a light suck.
> 
> “Oh... _ohhh_ ~” Amara moans as the warmth of Myss’ mouth suddenly focuses on her clit, releasing her hand to take hold of the Awoken’s dark hair. The grip makes Myss groan, realizing how much she liked it. The vibrations from the sound hit directly on the nub of nerves, which makes Amara grind against Myss’ mouth as she continued the pleasure with her tongue.
> 
> One of Myss’ hands begins placing pressure at the apex of Amara’s sex, while the other moves to do the same to her own. She can barely handle the arousal she’s deriving from eating Amara out, and the noises she’s making in response to her actions are only fueling it. When Myss’ fingers begin rubbing at her own clit, she lets out a light moan just as her mouth traps Amara’s clit once again, the sound adding another extra layer of vibration and pleasure that made the redhead cry out in pleasure.
> 
> “Mmm- _Myss_!” Amara gasps, watching her girlfriend’s white eyes go half-lidded just as she moans, knowing what she was doing. The redhead begins grinding rougher against her girlfriend’s mouth, her tongue finding  _just_  the right spot. “I-I’m… I-”
> 
> Myss feels her coming, feels her muscles trembling beneath her lips, as well as her legs shaking on her shoulders. She gives Amara’s clit several more strong sucks, which immediately make her seize, quiet gasps catching in her throat. Her back arches and her legs clamp, trapping Myss’ head in a vice as she comes.
> 
> _Hard._
> 
> “O-h-h-oh-oh-  _Fuck_!” Amara gasps, tossing her head back against the sheets, jerkily bucking her hips on Myss’ face as her orgasm crashes down on her. She’s seeing stars, mind absolutely blank as her senses overload on the pleasure.
> 
> Myss continues gently stroking her tongue up and down Amara’s lower lips, catching every drop of arousal that she’d caused as she slowly eased her girlfriend down from her climax.
> 
> When Amara finally collapses on the bed nearly a minute later, she’s giggling between pants, her hands having moved to cover her face as her brain begins to function again. She’s realizing what they just did, and is having a hard time believing it.
> 
> Myss smiles, crawling up to hover over her girlfriend, eyeing her curiously. “What’s so funny, ‘Mara?” She asks, a smirk in her voice.
> 
> “You just…” Amara squeaks, unable to finish the statement.
> 
> “I did.” Myss grins proudly as she leans in closer, trying to coax Amara from behind her hands. “Come out, babe.”
> 
> Amara reluctantly peeks from behind her fingers, finding Myss’ eyes immediately. Her irises are darker and her cheeks are brighter than the last time she’d seen them, which suddenly makes the redhead fall all over again. She swallows, the love and want in her girlfriend’s eyes was as plain as the language on their reports, and suddenly she’s not so tired anymore.
> 
> She wants to return the favour.
> 
> “That was…” Amara sighs. “The best orgasm I’ve ever had.” She admits bluntly with a blush, sitting up on her elbows to catch Myss’ lips between her own. Amara can taste herself on her girlfriend’s tongue, the knowledge and memory only turning her on more.
> 
> Myss, while still heavily drunk on her own arousal, kisses Amara as gently as she can, trying to avoid forcing her into doing the same to her if she didn’t want to. She could always take care of herself afterwards, and is more than happy she did what she did for Amara.
> 
> However, once Amara’s thoroughly steeped in the afterglow, she puts her hands on Myss’ hips, hooking her own fingers into the waistband of her girlfriend’s still-remaining underwear, and whispers “Your turn.” As she starts to remove the offending garment.
> 
> Myss is all-too-eager to get out of her underwear, and helps Amara remove them. She groans quietly once she’s exposed to the marginally cooler air of the apartment, pulling the redhead flush against her body for another kiss.
> 
> The pair are kneeling against each other as their tongues dance, trying to reignite the mood. Myss’ legs are splayed apart whilst Amara’s rest in the space they made, putting their heads at about an equal level.
> 
> Myss’ lower lips brush against one of Amara’s knees, eliciting a sharp, whining moan from her at the sudden and unexpected contact. She’d never felt this kind of impatient want in her entire second life, and suddenly she understood Amara’s position not five minutes earlier.
> 
> Amara, while kissing Myss, had already begun to brush her hands along her sides, just as Myss had done to her. Gently, slowly, her hands cup her girlfriend’s breasts, starting to knead them.
> 
> “Mmm-” Myss groans, briefly pulling away from the kiss. “Not there.” She whispers, guiding Amara’s hands. They move to her nipples, where Myss demonstrates how to roll them between her fingers, and captures Amara’s lips in a deep kiss to stifle her moan when she does it  _just_  right.
> 
> “Like this?” Amara asks quietly with a smirk, returning to the kiss as she pinches the violet buds of skin just a little tighter than she had before, and she swallows another of Myss’ moans.
> 
> “Fff-fuck, ‘Mara.” Myss gasps, biting her lip as she lays her head on Amara’s shoulder, hands cupping her ass. “Don’t stop.”
> 
> Amara does stop, however, but only to move a single hand south. Her fingers gently press the button she knew hid between her girlfriend’s folds, and smiles when Myss shakes and gasps against her shoulder, groaning when she grips her rear tighter.
> 
> “Mmmmm-Mara…” Myss moans, hips bucking into the contact.
> 
> Amara loves the sound of her name moaned by Myss, and doesn’t hesitate to do draw more from her. She splays two fingers to spread Myss’ lower lips, applying pressure and rubbing gentle ovals over the area as she attaches her lips to the Awoken’s neck.
> 
> Myss is, almost immediately, grinding against her fingers, using one of her own hands to match the ministrations Amara’s remaining hand did to her other nipple. The redhead reaches lower, pressing the heel of her palm against Myss’ clit as she dips a finger inside her opening, making her gasp in surprise and pleasure as she makes ‘come hither’ gestures from within.
> 
> Myss is quickly approaching her limit, when all stimuli except for herself are inexplicably removed. She whines, opening her eyes in confusion, and notices Amara leaning back, reaching for her girlfriend’s thighs.
> 
> “Come here, Myss.” Amara beckons, smirk playing on her lips as she poked her tongue out, trying not to giggle. “Have a seat.”
> 
> Myss lets out a laugh, but is eager to oblige, and crawls over to Amara’s waiting mouth with haste. She sits as upright as she can, but ends up leaning backwards, bracing herself with her arms as the redhead draws her tongue along her slit just as slow as Myss had.
> 
> “Traveler’s _Light_ , ‘Mara.” Myss gasps, arms shuddering as the wet warmth draws unspeakable sounds from her throat. “Don’t…. Don’t  _fffuck_ \-- _aah_!  _Don’t_ stop!” She cries, hips rolling involuntarily, encouraging more of the stimuli.
> 
> Amara’s tongue is slowly figure-eight-ing around Myss’ lips, the crest of the eight taking her tongue just around her girlfriend’s swollen clit. Every few rotations, she suckles on the small nub, caressing it with the tip of her tongue, and then returns to the figure-eight motions.
> 
> Myss tilts her hips just so, knowing how to allow the pleasure to flow strongest. “Right…! Right  _there_.” She gasps as she grips Amara’s head to pull it closer to her sex, begging for more of the hot, wet treatment to her clit. She can feel it, she’s almost there, and her head tips back as her chest begins to heave.
> 
> “Aaah-'Maraaaa~… Don’t… I’m….” Myss whines, blush blinding, already beginning to shake.
> 
> Amara just about comes again at the sound of Myss moan-whining her name in such need, and she does what her girlfriend did to push her over the edge, plus a little extra. She traps Myss’ clit between her warm lips, giving it several hard sucks while, in addition, her hands reach up to roll both of Myss’ nipples.
> 
> The Awoken cries out in sudden pleasure from both the pressure on her nipples, and the warmth and pull surrounding her clit. The tone of her voice shudders as the strength of her orgasm causes her to convulse, and her aura to repeatedly pulse up her body. Where was she? She felt like she was floating. She knew nothing except for how good she felt. Myss leans forward, curling in on herself as several sudden aftershocks course through her.
> 
> Amara’s squeezed her own thighs together, in lieu of any other available contact, and comes just after Myss does. Although this second climax is slightly weaker than the last, it’s still better than any she’d been able to give herself before. As she also comes down from the high, she sighs and gently removes her hands from Myss’ breasts, running them in smooth motions up and down her sides. She’s kept her mouth on Myss’ lower lips throughout the entirety of her violent orgasm, using what she learned from her own experience to bring her girlfriend back down to Earth, her own moans against Myss’ violet folds helping to draw out her climax.

* * *

 

When Myss finally opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is Amara peeking out from between her legs. She attempts to stifle a giggle at the sight, but fails miserably.

“I know.” Amara says, smiling brightly, moving from between Myss’ thighs to sit up with her girlfriend.

“We...” Myss giggles. “We did it.” She giggles again. “We  _did_  it.”

“We  _did_.” Amara says impatiently, but softly, pulling Myss’ face to hers. “How was it?”

Myss is slightly distracted by the scent and taste of her own arousal on Amara’s face, but manages to reply. “ _Fantastic_ , babe.” She whispers, kissing her back. “You’re a natural.”

“You too.” Amara replies, lacing their fingers and leaning their foreheads together.

Myss smiles, tightening her grip on Amara’s hand. “Do you need to go again?” She asks, chancing a glance down her girlfriend’s body with a contented sigh. “I don’t wanna leave you wanting.”

Amara shook her head. “I’m good. Your voice…” She bites her lip, making a small ‘ _mmm_ ’ sound. “Was all I needed for round two.”

Myss blushes brightly, but grins proudly at what she could do to Amara with her voice alone.

“I could use a nap, actually.” Amara sighs, squeezing their interlaced fingers.

Myss chuckles, nodding. “Me too. That took a lot out of me.”

“Same.” Amara says, sighing. “I love you.” She whispers. “So much.”

Myss’ smile softens, placing a light peck to Amara’s lips. “I love you, too, ‘Mara.”

After a moment, Myss collapses on the red-patterned blanket, pulling Amara with her. Silently, they lift the covers, and settle down in the bedding. Amara tucks herself under Myss’ chin, dinner completely forgotten.

Within moments, the pair are sound asleep, and don’t notice their Ghosts appearing above their bed.

The two look at their Guardians, and then at each other, before spinning their shells in elation, dancing in loose circles around one another. They dared not speak, lest they risk waking their Guardians with their excitement.

Guardians finding bonds and molding them together was always a special journey, and the Ghosts could only imagine that when their Guardian found that kind of bond with another, that it felt similar to when a Ghost resurrected their Guardian. Absolutely inseparable, devoted to the other’s happiness.

Regardless, Iris and Casper were ecstatic, and would celebrate with them when they woke. For now, their Guardians get to sleep, and nothing short of war would disturb them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this chapter, comment or send us an ask on Tumblr! It won't be posted there, but we want to know what y'all think!


	55. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is also rated Mature and contains smut! If you'd like to skip scroll past horizontal rules again.

The quiet cooing of morning doves gently wakes Amara. She blinks a few times, adjusting to the sunlight in her eyes. An arm around her waist is holding her close to a very warm chest, her small frame fitting perfectly into the space.

She was encircled by Myss’ arms, her girlfriends quiet breathing behind her almost put her back to sleep, she felt so content. What did she do last night again…?

... _Oh._

Her cheeks are quickly red with her blush, remembering the events of the previous night. Her stomach fluttered with excitement at the memory, but also reignited the desire in her core. 

A sleepy whine from Myss behind her makes her smile. She feels her girlfriend adjust, nuzzling her face into Amara’s hair with soft kisses. 

“...’Mara.” Myss whispers.

“Yes, m’love.” Amara replies, weaving her fingers with Myss’. Her girlfriend pulls on her waist once, telling her to turn over. 

When their eyes meet they share a sleepy smile, both blushing from their memories of the previous evening. 

“Good morning, beautiful.” Myss said as she smoothed Amara’s hair, admiring her eyes and the curve of her naked skin in the sunlight.

“‘Mornin’.” Amara breathes before pulling their lips together. Myss pulls her closer, placing one hand on the small of her back, her other hand resting on her neck. But she stops suddenly,

“Shit…” Myss says, but there is amusement in her voice. She leans up on her elbow as Amara looks at her, confused.

“What is it, babe?”

“My...marks...the bite marks I left…” She responded quietly, her thumb slowly tracing over Amara’s neck, her irises darkening and her cheeks glowed recalling how her girlfriend reacted to them. “They’re a bit more….noticeable, than I thought they’d be.”

Amara remembered the stinging pain that immediately turned to pleasure at Myss’ affections, and how she apologized with her tongue, _slowly_ caressing the mark...and suddenly, Amara wanted Myss all over again.

> “I’m not worried about them, Myss.” She replied in short, her fingers deliberately tracing up Myss’ shirtless chest. Amara leaned forward, lips making contact with her violet neck. 
> 
> Myss chuckled quietly at the attention, but she leaned her head back, allowing Amara to continue as she spoke, “Everyone will see them, babe.” 
> 
> She tried to keep her voice even, but Amara’s mouth and wandering hands were making it difficult. 
> 
> The redhead giggled against Myss, her tongue roaming onto her shoulder, “Then let them see.” She lightly nipped at her collarbone, causing a sharp inhale from Myss. Amara quickly kissed the spot with a grin as her hands found their way back to her girlfriends breasts, her thumbs gently teasing her nipples. 
> 
> “May I?” Amara asked breathily, her darkened blue eyes meeting Myss’ for a moment until her girlfriend silently nodded. Somehow, her asking permission had Myss turned on even more. 
> 
> As her girlfriend gently rolled her nipples between her fingers, Myss’ eyes closed and her hands moved to cup Amara’s ass, giving a squeeze as she tried not to moan. Amara’s tongue trailed lower, leaving light kisses on their way to her nipples before closing over one with a gentle suck. 
> 
> Myss bit her lip, attempting to stifle her groan, but failing as Amara’s tongue moved back and forth over the sensitive spot. 
> 
> The redhead lightly bit the bud under her tongue, relishing in the gasp from Myss because of it. She moved to give attention to her other nipple while continuing to tease the other with her finger. 
> 
> Amara gently pushed Myss down onto the bed as she propped herself up next to her, continuing her affections. She pulled the covers down some, admiring the beautiful woman before her. 
> 
> The Awoken wanted it again, wanted Amara again. Everything was still sensitive, making her girlfriends, even light touches, send jolts of pleasure directly to her core. 
> 
> Myss watched impatiently as Amara’s hand slowly traveled lower, moaning loudly as her fingers found the spot that ached to be touched. Her lower lips were, surprisingly, already wet with her desire and her hips immediately moved to intensify the pressure. 
> 
> But Amara was much too slow, and her touch was much to light, she was teasing her. Myss wanted more, whimpering, “‘Mara...please…” 
> 
> “Oh? Now who’s impatient…” Amara murmured against her neck, nipping at her violet skin. The redhead smirked as she gave her what she wanted, she spread apart her folds with two fingers and rubbed gentle circles over her clit, matching the pace of her already bucking hips. 
> 
> Out of nowhere, Amara stops, earning a frustrated groan from Myss, but she then moves herself to lay between Myss’ legs. Placing feather light kisses on her inner thighs as she moved her fingers, now slick with Myss’ arousal, down lower into her folds. “Hhmmmmmm... _yes_ ‘mara…ooohhh...”
> 
> Myss could hardly handle it, much less sit still, as Amara gently pushed a finger into her, holding it there so Myss could get used to the extra stimulation. After a moment she gently bends her finger, making small ‘come hither’ motions inside her as she did last light. Causing Myss to arch her back as a low moan escaped her throat. 
> 
> Her girlfriend gasps and clenches the sheets in surprise as Amara’s tongue adds another layer of pleasure. “ _ffffuck_ ‘Mara…” Myss growls as Amara’s tongue began tracing agonizingly slow circles around her clit and her finger moved in and out of her, rubbing against just the right spot. 
> 
> Myss glances down to see bright blue eyes watching her, the intimacy pushing her even closer to the edge. She was already so close to her peak but she didn’t want Amara to stop, it felt so good. Myss wove her fingers into her red hair, pushing Amara where she wanted her tongue as she lifted her hips further into the contact. 
> 
> Myss grinding against her mouth, the way she said her name, and her hands pulling on her hair had Amara just as turned on as if she was the one getting fucked. Her own moans left her as she sucked on Myss’ swollen clit, causing her girlfriend to tremble beneath her as the extra stimulation had her whining for release. Amara reaches up to roll her nipple with her empty hand and she watched as Myss’ eyes fluttered closed, biting her lip right before her orgasm came crashing down over her. 
> 
> “‘Maraaa...I’m….fuck, fuck, _fffuck_ …” Myss whines, bucking against Amara’s mouth as her aura pulsed through her, throwing her head back onto the pillow as her back arches off the mattress. 
> 
> Amara’s tongue over her clit, her finger moving inside her, and the pressure on her nipple- It’s almost too much stimulation for Myss- but damn it felt good. Her mind going completely blank, overloaded on pleasure for...she doesn’t even know how long. 
> 
> Amara comes shortly after Myss, her voice sending her over the edge again. Amara groans against her lower lips, prolonging Myss’ orgasm as she tastes the pleasure she had given her.  
> 

After almost a full minute passes, Myss finally begins to come down from her high, still gasping for breath. Amara begins softly kissing her thighs, back up her chest, up her neck, and finishing with a deep kiss on her dark lips. Their tongues meeting as Amara gently brought Myss back down to earth.

“Fuck, Amara.” Myss breathed. Causing a low giggle from the redhead who was nipping at her neck again. 

“Did you like that, baby?” Amara purred, smirk on her lips as she moved to straddle her girlfriend. 

Myss could only laugh as her cheeks became brighter with her literal afterglow. She hid her face for a moment as Amara peppered kisses over her hands that blocked her way. 

“I love you, Myss.” Amara whispered to her with a smile. Myss peeked out from behind her fingers, falling for Amara’s smile and blue eyes all over again  
“I love you too, ‘Mara.” 

Amara sat up, trying to tame her hair, “So. What should we do today, babe?”

A very mischievous grin appeared on Myss’ face as Amara suddenly felt herself being lifted, she switched their positions, Myss now hovering over her. 

“Well. I was content with doing nothing. But now? I think each other.” Myss replied with a wink and a deep kiss. 

Amara raised her brows in surprise at the bold statement, but didn’t have time to respond before Myss made thinking impossible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will not be posted to tumblr. Please leave a comment here or send us an ask over there if you would like! We'd love to hear what you think! <3


	56. Proof

Amara woke the next morning much earlier than she’d intended, the rumbling of the thunderstorm outside having roused her from her peaceful slumber. She rolled over, content to snuggle with Myss and fall back asleep, when a familiar sound came from her Ghost. Grumbling, she peeked up to where his starry shell appeared, blinking away sleep.

 _[I’m sorry, Amara.]_ Iris said as softly as he could. _[It’s Cayde.]_

“Tell Six to fuck off.” Amara quietly replied, trying her best to not disturb her glowing girlfriend as she curled into her naked shoulder blade. “I’m _busy_.”

 _[I did.]_ Iris replied. _[All day yesterday. I didn’t take any of his messages for you.]_ The back half of his shell rotated gently in amusement.

“ _Uuugh_.” Amara groaned, lifting herself off of the bed, trying to fix her hair. “I guess we have to go back to being _Guardians_ now.” She sighed, brushing her hand along Myss’ muscular spine, smiling at how her aura rippled faster at the contact, like she was actually dragging her hand through a pool of violet water. It pained her to leave the comfort of her bed, and the embrace of her girlfriend, but she figured that dealing with whatever Cayde wanted as soon as possible would net herself some free time later.

Free time she could spend with Myss. Amara blushed, smirking at the thought.

“Well…” She whispered to her Ghost, having put clothes on for the first time in nearly 36 hours. “Let’s go see what he wants.”

Iris nods, transmatting her usual armor onto her body. Amara picks up the cloak Myss had discarded near the door, and wraps it around her shoulders. As she quietly moves to exit, she looks back at her girlfriend, peacefully drooling into one of her pillows, and smiles.

Casper appears above his Guardian, cocking his shell in curiosity. Amara lifts a finger over her lips, and the Ghost nods, understanding the cue as he disappears.

 _[Gonna let her sleep?]_ Iris asks Amara as she shuts the door to her apartment.

“Yeah, she’s not the one being summoned by Six.” She says, spinning her knife around a single finger. “Besides, she doesn’t get to sleep like that very often. Myss deserves a good rest.”

_[Agreed. She’ll probably be disappointed you’re not there, though.]_

“Hell, _I’m_ disappointed I’m not there, Iris.” Amara whines, holstering her knife as she approaches the Bazaar. “We’ll be back before she has time to wake up.”

The rest of the walk to Cayde’s station in the Hangar is a quiet one, Amara trying her best to keep her mind on the task at hand and not on the beautiful Awoken woman she left in her bed. She wasn’t very successful, but manages to straighten out her face as she begins descending the stairs to the Hangar.

“Spades!” The Exo calls from his post when he spots the redhead. She can see him smirking. “You’re alive! I was getting worried.”

Amara rolls her eyes. “You’re not my dad, Six.” She replies, resting a hand on her hip. “I don’t have to tell you everything I’m doing.”

“You’re right, you’re right.” The Hunter chuckles, putting up his hands in defense. “What’s got you so worked up?”

“Your message woke me up. I’m cranky.” The redhead snaps back, blinking tiredly. “What did you need from me?”

“You’d signed up for that scout on Nessus, remember?” Cayde replies quickly. “That one about the huge Psion running around hacking confluxes by the Well of Echoes? That was supposed to happen yesterday, but you never showed.” The Exo shrugs. “It’s not like you to just blow it off like that, so I thought something might’ve happened.”

Amara rolls her eyes again, approaching his desk. She did feel bad for forgetting an important mission, but the reason _why_ it was forgotten reminds her that it was worth it. She smiles gently again as she recalls the previous day’s events, idly scrolling through the mission’s corresponding file.

“ _Oh_ … Looks like something _did_ happen.” Cayde says, mirth clearly evident in his voice. “You get attacked by a vampire, Spades?”

Amara’s eyes widen, her back going ramrod straight as she remembers.

The marks. _Myss’ bite marks_. The hickeys she’d seen the extent of in the mirror yesterday. Her long bangs that hung off the right side of her face had hidden the ones there, but now that Cayde was on her left, the bruises on the right side were clearly visible above her neck armor.

She smirks. A salacious, lewd smirk, cocking an eyebrow as she looks her commanding officer directly in his optics. She gently bites her lip and looks away, remembering how it felt to receive the possessive marks.

After a moment, Cayde whistles, giving his scout a slow clap as he puts the pieces together.

Amara’s smirk turns into a genuine, bashful smile as she tucks her hair behind her ear, continuing to read the file. A Cabal Psion Flayer learning to hack into the Vex network was _very_ bad, and her negligence could cost them the lead on his plans. Too bad she didn’t have the energy to care, thanks to Myss.

“What’re you whistling about?” A familiar voice comes from above. Both Hunters look up to see Nevia settling in above Cayde’s post, having just landed in the Hangar moments before.

“Spades got laid!” Cayde easily responded, briefly tilting his head in said Hunter’s direction. “I was congratulating her.”

Nevia raised a brow, looking towards Amara as the redhead blushed. “Really?” She asked, unconvinced. “You and _Myss_ …?”

Amara nodded, knitting her brows in confusion. “You don’t believe me?”

“I know Myss.” Nevia said, tilting her head up ever so slightly. “She doesn’t _get_ like that. Always making disgusted noises whenever I talk about Cayde in such a manner.”

Amara chuckled. “Well apparently you don’t know her as well as _I_ do.” She lifted her hair to expose her neck, baring every mark for the Awoken and Exo to see.

Nevia’s eyes go wide for just a moment, and then she smiles. “Is that why Cayde couldn’t get a hold of you yesterday?” She asked. “You were _busy_ with Myss?”

The redhead only smirked, coyly looking to the file she’d been reading.

“Wow.” Nevia said, surprised. “Myss was holding out on us.” She smiled, nodding at Amara. “Good for you two.”

“Speak of the devil…” Cayde whispered.

The statement was barely audible to Amara’s ears, and suddenly, large purple sleeves encircled her waist. She felt lips on her cheek, making her smile wider. “Morning, sleepyhead.” She greeted, raising a hand to place it on her assailant’s cheek.

“Morning.” Myss mumbled, obviously still sleepy. “Casper told me where you went.”

“Wish you would’ve slept longer.” Amara said, placing the file on the desk, turning in her girlfriend’s arms to face her. “I was almost done here.”

“You took too long.” Myss smiled, placing a kiss to Amara’s forehead. “I missed you.”

Amara’s arms wrapped around Myss’ waist, and she raised up on her tiptoes to meet her lips. The pair share a short but intimate kiss, after which the redhead smiled and leaned against her partner, content with her presence.

“Yeah, that confirms it.” Cayde’s voice calls, interrupting the girls’ moment. “They fucked.”

“Cayde!” Nevia scolds, slapping her husband’s head as he recoils slightly, but she doesn’t hide her proud grin.

Myss’ cheeks brighten immediately, eyes widening at the bluntness of her Vanguard’s statement. “How--?!”

Amara coughs, grabbing Myss’ attention, angling her neck so she could be reminded of the _copious_ amount of evidence she’d left.

“‘Mara!” Myss shrieks, covering her face. “I _told_ you everyone would see them!”

“Yeah, and I told you…” Amara closes the new distance between them, cupping Myss’ cheeks as she leans up to her. “That I didn’t care.”

“But…” Myss begins to protest, but forgets as Amara’s lips begin moving against hers, promises of what was to come hidden in them.

“You still gotta go to Nessus, though.” Cayde interrupts after a moment. “That Psion ain’t gonna kill himself.”


	57. Cooking Together

“Make sure you put some butter around the rim of the pot.” Amara said from her seat on the counter.

Myss scrunched her nose in confusion, but grabbed the butter anyways. “Okay… why?” She asked, beginning to brush the rim.

“It’ll keep the water from boiling over.” She explained. “Add a generous pinch of salt to the water, too.”

“How did people figure this shit out?” Myss asks incredulously, doing what she’s told. 

“Centuries of trial and error.” Amara replied.

Myss chuckled. “Good thing they wrote it down.” 

She was supposed to be doing this on her own, learning how to cook a simple dish so that she didn’t have to survive only on purchased ramen and charred wildlife, but Amara couldn’t resist helping. The redhead tossed tips out left and right, all of which Myss tried to catalogue as best as she could.

“This is pretty generic.” Amara said once the noodles were thoroughly boiling. “Think there’s any way we could spice this up?” She suggested, letting her girlfriend take the reins.

Myss thought for a moment, mentally going over the recipe they’d read. Her eyes lit up, inspiration suddenly striking. “Get those chips you keep in the bottom cupboard. I’m gonna start shredding some more cheese.”

Amara eagerly does as she’s told, following Myss’ lead as they begin to put the dish together. Extra butter, cheese, and cream are added to the recipe, chips sprinkled on top to add a decadent crisp to the otherwise ooey-gooey dish. The meal was intended to be prepared in under ten minutes, but they extend it to nearly half an hour by giving it some love in the oven. 

After they let it cool for a few minutes, Myss scoops out a spoonful and feeds it to Amara, nervously biting her lip as she waits for the verdict on her experiment. 

Amara, whose eyes roll back into her head, moans as the crispy, cheesy goodness envelops her mouth. “Oh my  _fucking_  Light.” She mumbles, covering her lips as she savoured the taste. “This is the best idea for macaroni and cheese  _ever_. Here…” Amara takes the spoon from Myss, scooping and feeding a portion to her. “Try it.”

Myss has nearly the same reaction as Amara, euphoria erupting on her tongue as she began excitedly giggling at her success. “I can’t believe I spontaneously made something  _good_.” She says. “I almost don’t want to eat it.”

Amara shakes her head, placing a quick kiss to Myss’ lips. “Nonsense. We’re gonna enjoy this.” She says, wrapping the dish in a towel and picking it up, nodding over to the sofa. “Come on, let’s watch some Comp and eat the absolute shit out of this mac’n’cheese.”


	58. Swim

Brazilia was one of the few places on Earth that still retained its mystical beauty showcased in pre-Golden Age records. Several hundred foot tall trees covered in vines, wildlife thriving in its canopies and underbrush, surrounded by vibrant flowers and plants. It was beautiful, peaceful, and a nice change from the usual patrols and scouting missions the pair went on.

They’d been walking for a few hours, scouting separately along the upper and lower perimeter of a well-vegetated plateau, keeping an eye out for any hostile forces. There’d been rumours of Fallen picking apart Old Rio and other cities along the coast, and they’d been sent out to make sure they didn’t find anything excessively valuable.

“See anything, ‘Mara?” Myss called through the comms from her path on the upper part of the plateau. “Casper’s got nothing for miles.”

“Same boat, Myss.” Mara replied. “No Fallen activity here. Guess they haven’t made it this far yet.”

“Right.” Myss said, eyes scanning the horizon, sighing as she enjoyed the view. 

“Holy shit!” Amara suddenly called out, her voice sounding drowned out by surrounding static.

“What is it?” Myss replied, attention on the ground far below her. “You okay? Your comm sounds weird.”

“I’m fine.” Amara says, voice even more drowned out. “Walk another half mile. There’s something you should see.” 

Myss does so, hopping on her sparrow to quicken her task. A few moments later, she comes upon what Amara had been freaking out about, and what had been causing the noise in the background.

A large waterfall, several hundred feet tall, pouring into a large cove below.

“Holy shit!” Myss repeats. “This is so cool.”

“Right?!” Amara calls, waving at her girlfriend from below. “Hey! Can you see me from up there?”

Myss smiles, jumping twice to get a better view, and fires her Shadowshot, which lands directly in front of Amara. “I see you!” She replies with a laugh.

Amara giggles and sighs, admiring the view as the ball of Void energy pops in front of her.

“Hold on.” Myss says over the comms. “I have an idea. Stay there.”

Amara cocks her head to the side in curiosity, but follows instructions.

A cry of “CANNONBALL!” soon comes from above, quickly followed by a large splash in the waterfall’s basin. Amara gets the idea immediately, telling Iris to remove her armor as she rushes towards the water and dives in.

The pair are swimming next to each other a few moments later, enjoying the cool of the water compared to the hot and sticky air of the jungle.

“That looked like so much fun.” Amara says, referring to the jump her girlfriend had made.

“It was!” Myss replies excitedly, beaming. “Free-falling is nice when you don’t have to worry about your ankles.”

Amara nods, agreeing. “I wanna try.” She says, already moving to exit the water. A few hops and some clambering later, she’s on top of the cliff. As she readies her leap, Myss is cheering her on from below. The redhead allows for a large running start and swan dives off of the cliff, landing cleanly in the lagoon.

The pair take turns jumping, even jumping together at points as they utilize their Light-given extra hops to help them do excess flips and tricks. They stay in the cool water long enough for every one of their extremities to go pruny, and use the solitude to their indulgent advantage.

It’s nearly sunset before they consider going home, the water’s chill quickly becoming uncomfortable. They’d have to remember this special little corner of the jungle, and make an attempt to return in the future.


	59. Dark

The room was dark. Too dark. Amara couldn’t see anything, not even as she held her hands in front of her. It was just black. 

A sound behind her in the emptiness had her turn, and a sickly green hue outlined a single Thrall. Hunched over, its claws ready to dig into its prey. Into her. 

Suddenly, she was surrounded. The green auras illuminating the room as they lunged at her. Their claws pierced her skin, pulling screams from her throat. 

The green is quickly replaced with blinding white as a door to the room opened, a tall figure covered in purple dashing to save her. 

Amara sat up from her pillow with a gasp as she woke, her breathing heavy with the weight of the nightmare. 

“Shit. I didn’t mean to wake you babe.” Myss whispered in apology as she moved out of her previously frozen position.

Her soft purple aura and bright white eyes illuminated the darkened room as she quietly padded across to the other side of the bed. Fear immediately leaving Amara as she realized it was just a dream. 

Amara took a deep breath, “S’okay. Perfect timing.” She fell back onto the pillow, curling into the blankets. “What time s’it?” She murmured, stifling a yawn. 

“Too fucking late. I’m sorry I took so long. I didn’t plan on them being…” Myss exhaled in frustration. She summoned Casper and her glowing Raid armor dissolved, leaving shorts and a tank top underneath. 

“Crappy?” Amara finished her sentence with a breathy laugh. 

“Well by the time I was done with them, they weren’t crappy anymore.” Myss continued proudly as she climbed into the bed, pulling Amara against her chest. 

“So you finished the Raid?” Amara asked, sighing contentedly in Myss’ arms. 

“Yes. Six fucking hours later.” She replied, “And the whole time I just wanted to come home to you.” Myss finished with a smile in her voice, placing a soft kiss on Amara’s hair. 

A quiet few minutes pass and Amara was almost asleep again when Myss adjusted, cuddling closer to her girlfriend. 

“Are you having nightmares again?” Myss asked quietly. 

“They never really stopped. I just have them less often now that I’m with you.” Amara replied, voice heavy with sleep. Amara felt Myss nod, her fingers running through her hair. 

“You came to save me this time though.” The redhead finished with a yawn. 

Myss smiled, closing her eyes. “I’ll always come to save you.”


	60. Moving Day

It had been a quick decision.

They’d been spending exponentially more time together, hanging out at Amara’s slightly larger apartment the majority of the time, and staying the night. Myss only ever went back to her quarters if she needed to water her succulents or pick up something she’d forgotten.

“Why don’t we get a place?” Amara had asked, nervousness hidden in her question. “You already pretty much live here, but… it’s not big enough for the both of us.”

As if Myss would turn down that idea.

That was a week ago. Now, the two Hunters stood in a light embrace, staring out of  _their_  living room’s window-wall, in awe at the view they had of the Traveler. Midtown was below them to the east, and every now and then they could hear the sky explode with the crackling of Arc Supers - a short rainstorm almost always accompanying them.

Being a Guardian had some obvious perks, but not many would expect that moving house to be so much easier. They transmatted everything they wanted to bring with them into just the right spots, but not without a few disagreements first.

> _“Shouldn’t it face the window?”_  
>  “But what about the holoscreen for Crucible matches and the news?”  
> “We have curtains, we could draw them when we want to do that.”  
> “It’d be too dark. Natural daylight is nice.”

In the end, the sofa faced the inner wall, with the window to their left.

The bedroom was easier, with one wall reserved for their new bed, another for a second holoscreen, and a deep closet for all of their cloaks.

> _“With the news about the Factions, it’s about to get pretty crowded in here.”_  
>  “Like it’s not already crowded.”  
> “Right, but have you  **seen**  the teasers?”  
> “That New Monarchy cloak is  **mine**.”  
>  “Not if I get it first.”  
> “Them’s fightin’ words, babe.”

Eventually, the pair give everything a place. Myss’ banner hammock is even hung in the living room, Luna has a new perch on the balcony off of the bedroom, all of their cloaks are organized how they like them, and Myss’ succulents have their own shelf.

By the end of the day, the two find themselves on the bedroom’s balcony, admiring their view of the - now illuminated - Traveler in the distance. They both sigh in contentment, leaning against the other.

“Well, we did it.” Myss says, snaking her arm around Amara’s waist.

Amara smirks. “About time, honestly.” 

Myss hums tiredly in agreement, leaning down to lightly press her lips to Amara’s. “Have I ever told you how happy you make me?” She asks.

“You don’t need to.” Amara responds, brushing her hand along Myss’ face. “I know. It’s the same for me, too.”

Myss smiles, leaning their foreheads together.

“Now…” Amara begins, smirking as she takes Myss’ hands and pulls her back towards their new bedroom. “Why don’t we…” She continues when they reach the doorway, leaning up on her toes to catch Myss’ lips in her own, eagerness behind their movement. Too soon, she breaks away for a breath, and to finish her proposal. “… christen the bed?” 

Myss responds by gathering her girlfriend in her arms, and kicking the balcony door closed.


	61. Slept In

They’d made a good choice.

Moving in together was obviously the first place holder, but the choice they made on their new bed was a surprisingly close second. It was much larger than the one they used to share in Amara’s place, nearly twice the size, in fact. It had a luxuriously soft pillowtop that just cradled any body almost as well as their lover could. It made sleeping very easy. 

Too easy.

They currently slept soundly in the center of their bed. Myss was sleeping on her stomach, facing away from Amara, whilst Amara was on her back, arm barely draped over Myss’ naked shoulders.

The Hunters had booked off the necessary time to complete their move, and both of their superiors had taken it rather well, blessing them with the time they needed. Of course, they wouldn’t be gone for too long. They had to get back to work sometime.

Their bodies had other plans, however. The dark curtains betrayed the sun’s high position in the sky, and when Amara finally woke enough, she turned over and consciously pulled Myss into her arms. A feather-light kiss placed to the back of her ear is enough to rouse the Awoken as well. 

Myss snuggled further into Amara’s embrace, aura pulsing gently as she smiled with a gentle hum of contentment.

Amara placed another kiss placed to the back of Myss’ neck, admiring how the water-like ripples seemed to react at the contact. Even with the limited amount of currently exposed skin, Myss’ aura still made her silhouette clearly visible.

At least she’d never get lost in the dark if she were naked.

“Morning my big, sexy lava lamp.” Amara greeted, vaguely commenting on her girlfriend’s skin.

Myss suddenly snorted, laughing hysterically at the unexpected quip. Her giggles soon pull Amara in as well, and the pair are drowned in laughter as they slowly wake from their restful sleep - in their new bed.

“I-I just…” Myss begins, wiping her eyes of the tears that formed there. “I didn’t expect that at all.”

“I’m sorry, kind of.” Amara says, giggles trailing off as she shrugged. “It’s true, though.”

Myss couldn’t respond, allowing her own amusement to subside. When she calmed down, she squinted at the wall beside the window, right where the curtains allowed in some of the daylight. After a moment, her eyes widened.

“Casper? What time is it?” She asked, panic in her voice. 

Amara quickly mirrored her expression, hopping out of bed to throw the blinds open.

 _[1300 hours]_  Casper replied, hovering above his Guardian.

“Shit!” Amara cursed, summoning Iris to her palm. “I was supposed to be in the hangar six hours ago! Why didn’t you say anything, Iris?!”

 _{You were tired!}_ Iris defends.  _{He hasn’t been pinging me if that helps.}_

“He’s gonna be fuckin’ cracking jokes.” Amara groaned, equipping her newly revamped armor as she headed for the door. “Sorry, babe.”

“It’s okay, hon.” Myss says, standing to give her a kiss as she powered towards the balcony. “Catch you for some Crucible later? 2100 hours? I’ll be done with the scout by then.”

Amara smiled, reaching up to cup Myss’ cheek as she felt the transmat begin. “It’s a date.”


	62. Cloak

The two Hunters practically raced back to the New Monarchy lounge after their day exploring the EDZ, gathering as much reputation as they could for their most desired prize.

The cloak. That cloak was so damn gorgeous that neither of the ladies could focus on any other aspect of this Rally until they had it in their hands. They’d even made a competition of it, which led to their race now.

“No fair!” Amara cried from behind. “Your legs are too long!”

Myss cackled. “Survival of the fittest, babe!”

Amara powered her legs as much as she could, but when she saw Myss take the shortcut by Hawthorne, her speed spooking poor Louis off his perch, she knew she’d lost. Still, she sped towards the lounge, and skidded up to Executor Hideo just in time to hear—

“Yes!” Myss cheered, flapping out the ornate cloak in front of her, impossibly huge grin on her face.

Amara was happy for Myss, of course, but that didn’t mask the disappointment of losing their race. She extends congratulations to her girlfriend, and focuses on earning the cloak for herself.

Unfortunately, she’s not so lucky. After several claimed rewards, Amara finds herself with a pile of infuse and gunsmith materials, and armor she already owns.

Myss witnessed this, and places a hand on her girlfriend’s shoulder in comfort, but Amara shrugs it off as she walks back through the hallway towards Ikora.

“Babe, I…” Myss says, loose hand reaching towards Amara as she glared at Hideo, who seems nonplussed at the issue. She drapes the cloak over her arm and chases after her girlfriend, placing her hand back on her shoulder. “It’s okay babe, I…”

“Bite me.” Amara snaps, shrugging Myss’ hand off again.

Myss removes her hand in shock, trying to hide the hurt on her face. “‘Mara. Come on.” She takes a step back. “Normally I’d take you up on that but…” She inhales, trying to hide the shake in her voice with a joke. 

Amara snorts, thought it sounds dismissive. It takes a moment, but she soon breathes and steadies her emotions. It wasn’t Myss’ fault, it was just luck that the packages Hideo gave her girlfriend contained a cloak, and hers didn’t.

When she turns, she’s taken aback by the nervous look in her girlfriend’s eyes. Myss, in major contrast with her large stature, looked so small as she curled slightly in on herself. 

“Oh babe… I’m sorry.” Amara says, walking forward and placing her hands on Myss’ balled fists. “I didn’t mean to snap at you, I just…”

“You wanted the cloak.” Myss finishes, meeting her eyes. “You know I understand.”

“I  _really_  wanted the cloak.” Amara whines with a chuckle, almost stomping her feet in frustration. “It’s fine. I’ll get it next time.”

“You won’t.” Myss says flatly, removing her hands from Amara’s.

Amara knits her brows in confusion. “ _What?_ ” She asks in a stern tone.

Myss’ prize had still been slung over her arm, but she’s taken it by the collar and draped it on her girlfriend’s shoulders, over her current cloak. “You won’t have to, because you have it.”

“Babe, no.” Amara insists, reaching up to unclasp the fabric. “Keep it, you earned it.”

“Amara.” Myss says firmly. “Take the cloak.”

Amara frowns in frustration, but quickly relents. Myss never used her full name. She felt reprimanded, but wanted the cloak too much to fully resist. Soon, her excitement bubbles over, leaping up to wrap her arms around Myss’ shoulders in a grateful hug.

“Thank you, babe.” She whispers, burying her face into her girlfriend’s purple neck.

Myss smiles and chuckles softly, placing her arms around Amara’s hips.

They stay there for a few moments, when Amara suddenly yelps in surprise, which echoes throughout the hallway they stood in, drawing the attention of individuals at both ends.

“Myss!” Amara reprimands, blush rapidly tinting her cheeks.

“What?” Myss shrugs, whispering into her ear. “You told me to bite you.”


	63. Memories

The Hunters were spending a lazy Sunday in their apartment, having no obligations on their plate until the next morning. Myss was reading the news and lounging in her hammock by the large window-wall, while Amara was busy cooking something yummy in the kitchen. The two enjoyed contented silence, with quiet music playing in the background, and their Ghosts lazily hung about in the vicinity.

Myss, her mind slowly losing its current occupation, glanced over towards Amara. She smiled, thinking happy thoughts as she watched her girlfriend work her magic with their food.

Amara suddenly turned her head, looking back over her shoulder, towards where Myss lay. Her eyebrows were knitted together in confusion, and Myss looked away before their eyes could meet.

“Myss?” Amara asked, hand moving to rub against the back of her head. She seemed to not know how to finish her question.

“Yes, love?” Myss responded innocently, halo almost visible above her head.

Amara squinted, looking away, and then back again. “Did you… throw something?” 

Myss shook her head, and Amara shrugged. Then, Myss repeated her previous actions, garnering the same response from her girlfriend.

“Okay, stop throwing shit, Myss.” Amara reprimands, turning to fully face Myss. “I’m trying to make dinner.”

“I’m not!” Myss says with a shrug, but tries a third time. “I promise.”

“What the fu–” Amara stops in her double take, a memory suddenly coming to her. “Wait, this feels familiar…” She looks at Myss. “What’re you doing?”

“Uh… Awoken Mind shit?” Myss says, peeking over the edge of her hammock. “I’m not fully sure how it works yet.”

“Mind shit?” Amara asks. An idea comes to her, and she brings a memory to the forefront of her mind, testing a theory.

Myss’ cheeks begin emitting a soft glow, though she’s not entirely sure why. “What’re you…?” She asks, confused.

“Can you see it?” Amara questions, approaching the hammock.

“No…” Myss replies, squinting. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Take a wild guess.” Amara says, raising an eyebrow.

“…Right.” Myss says. 

A moment of silence follows, and Amara is the first to speak up. “Can you teach me?”

“I… I don’t know.” Myss says. “I’m pretty sure it’s just an Awoken thing.”

“Well…” Amara pauses. “Can I help you?”

“I…” Myss begins, not expecting this turn of events. “Sure, I guess. Um…” She sighs, hopping out of the hammock. “Someone taught me some tricks a while back, before we met. Let’s see…” 

Amara goes to shut off their dinner, while Myss closes the curtains in their living room. It was mid-afternoon, but their curtains made it feel like midnight when they were drawn.

“Okay, um…” Myss says, sitting cross-legged on the floor, her aura outlining her silhouette in the dark room. “Sit across from me.”

Amara does as she’s told, sitting knee-to-knee with her girlfriend. “This good?” She asks.

Myss nods, reaching out for Amara’s hands, taking them gently when they’re found. She can see almost nothing of Amara, only light reflections from her own glowing eyes, and where the silhouette from the aura on her hands was cut off. 

Amara, however, could see Myss’ full outline, and her eyes glowed brightly in the dark room. She could hear Myss’ inhale, and then saw her eyes close, mimicking her actions.

Myss, after a few moments, remembers what it felt like looking for Amara beneath the ice. Good memories are brought to the front of her mind, encouraging her mental hand to reach out to the cause. This time, the hand connects almost immediately, thanks to the proximity and the contact they shared.

Amara winces, remembering the familiar feeling at the base of her skull. This time it didn’t feel like a thumping, but rather a light caress, as if Myss was about to take her hand. She wanted to lace her girlfriend’s mental fingers with her own, but it was as if her own mental hand ended in a stump. She couldn’t find the ability to articulate it as well as Myss seemed to, and was left yearning for the fullness of the possible contact, of what they could share if she was an Awoken. Instead, to compensate, Amara laces her own, real, fingers with Myss’.

Myss inhales deeply, feeling her way around what she could of Amara’s mind. She tried to find something to hold onto but, like when Amara was trapped, she could only find a smooth, impenetrable barrier. It frustrated her, but she tried to figure out what she could do with it.

Amara can feel the feather-light caresses moving around her mind. It’s a foreign sensation, one that might make her nauseous if she didn’t know the source. Her mind wasn’t wired for this kind of contact, but she remained resilient nonetheless. Her idea from earlier returns to her, and she begins replaying memories to test Myss’ mental vision.

Almost like it was being viewed through frosted glass, Myss can sense the memory being replayed on the other side of the barrier. She takes a moment to focus, to feel for the emotions behind it in order to determine which it was.

She feels a heavy heartbeat, anticipation, and then fear, shock, and disappointment. Frowning, she whispers. “Bun squad…”

Amara chuckles, amazed. “Correct.” She praises, bringing up the next memory.

Pride, companionship, an undertone of something blossoming, accomplishment. “Protheon’s a bitch.”

Amara’s smile grows. “He was.” Next.

Euphoria, connection, belonging, unity. Myss tightens her grip on Amara’s hands. She hums the familiar tune Terrance taught her.

Amara hums as well, summoning another.

Elation, exhaustion, lust. She felt her cheeks brighten. “Not now, ‘Mara.”

“Dammit.” Amara whispered, but there’s a smile in her voice.

Completeness, simplicity, synergy, protectiveness. Myss shook her head. “Prospero.”

Amara smiled, summoning one last thought.

There was no memory, only raw emotions pushing against the barrier. Awe, lightheadedness, adoration, admiration, envy, amazement, illumination, attraction. Myss’ eyes open, overwhelmed with the onslaught, searching for her girlfriend’s face in the dark. 

Amara feels her looking, and helps her along when she feels the mental connection loosening. Their lips meet, and Amara can feel everything she showed Myss returned in her kiss. 

“That’s so cool…” Amara whispers once they break. “You could see my memories?”

“Not exactly.” Myss clarifies, reaffirming the connection, allowing Amara to get used to her mental presence. “I can’t  _see_  them, but I could feel the… emotions that came with them.” She smiles, praising her girlfriend. “They’re  _very_ strong.”

Amara smiles, leaning up on her knees to place a kiss to where she knew Myss’ forehead marking hid in the dark. “That’s just how they are when I’m thinking about you.” She says, scooting to straddle Myss’ lap.

“That’s good.” Myss replies, wrapping her arms around Amara. “That’ll really help me hone my skills. Makes it easy to see ‘em when they’re so strong.”

“I’ll have to tone it down.” Amara says, pulling herself flush against Myss. “To give you a challenge.”

“In the future, maybe.” Myss agrees, leaning against Amara’s chest. “But for now, I like them as strong as they are.”

“Good.” Amara nods. “Because they’re not toning down anytime soon.”


	64. Touch

Amara and Myss were laying in their bed. The pink light of dusk was illuminating the dark room along with the tv. The redhead had her girlfriend in her arms, quietly holding her. 

Myss had fallen asleep three Crucible matches ago and Amara was still awake, simply admiring her love. Her girlfriends’ Awoken skin had always intrigued her. It swirled and moved so fluidly. The soft white aura constantly glowing, flowing like smoke. Of all the Awoken Amara knew, Myss had the most visible and gorgeous aura. It reminded Amara of the Sun’s corona. 

The redhead slowly moved her thumb across Myss’ cheek, careful so as not to disturb her. The soft aura moved as her finger did, like the waves in a body of water. Amara smiled, adoration filling her. 

Myss’ arms and legs were also visible, beautifully illuminated in the soft light. Amara watched the aura move, there was no pattern or reason to it. One of her hands found its way tracing gentle lines down Myss’ arm, watching the Awoken corona’s swirl because of the touch. 

A quiet groan left Myss, and she pulled her arms further into her chest and cuddled in closer to her girlfriend. “Stop. Tha’tickles..” she slurred. 

Amara smiled, “I’m sorry, love. You’re just fun to touch.” She whispered into Myss’ ear. 

“Amara.” Myss scolded quietly. The redhead gave a quiet chuckle. 

“Not like _that_ , Myssie….” she paused, smirking, “Although….you-

“Shhhh!” Myss interrupted, pulling a louder laugh from Amara. 

“Okay, okay. Back to bed, beautiful.” 

Amara placed a light kiss to Myss’ cheeks, now glowing with her blush.


	65. Creepy

It had been too long since Amara and Myss had returned to the Cosmodrome, since they had explored the abandoned buildings, and completed countless patrols. And never did they think they’d be returning together. 

Myss was tagging along for one of Amara’s Scouting missions, by her girlfriends request, how could she say no? 

There was a storm brewing. Not cold enough to snow but cold enough to be uncomfortable. The sky was overcast a dark gray and thunder rumbled. And paired with the quiet, it was…unsettling.

The Fallen and Hive have since cleared out of this area, leaving almost nothing behind. The darkened, disheveled warehouses were silent except for the wind howling through them. P

“You okay?” Myss asked, eyeing her girlfriend. 

“Yeah. Just…uncomfortable.” Amara shook her head, looking up, “I must just be feeling the storm. Let’s get this shit and get out, pronto.”

“Agreed. Lead the way, babe.” Myss nodded, understanding her unease. 

The pair continued in quiet, descending down below ground into what used to be an old Warmind facility. The place had seen better days, for sure. Instead of the normal bright lights and clean interior, the space was now littered with evidence of a previous Hive infestation. 

Something crusty and sticky now lined the walls and floors. Broken pieces and parts of Hive lay scattered among the decay. 

“Well. I’m glad we got here after the Hive decided to leave.” Myss whispered, gripping her Rifle closer to her even though there was no threat of attack. 

“I’ll second that. This place is fucking creepy.” Amara agreed, also readying herself. 

Iris appeared over a nearby construct, quickly finding the piece of information Amara was sent to retrieve. 

[We’re good to go.]

Both girls nodded quickly, turning on their heels, “You don’t gotta tell me twice.”


	66. Come Cuddle

It was late. 

Amara glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 1:47 am. Her spot on the couch was comfy but it would be much better if Myss were here. 

Myss had told her she’d be back by midnight and to wait up, but Amara had guessed something had happened. 

It wasn’t that she was worried but...okay, she was worried. Myss and her normal Raid team had decided to tackle one of the older Raids, something on the Moon. Amara wasn’t sure what her girlfriend had gone up against, but she was sure it was full of Hive. 

Myss can handle herself, but Amara knew it was easier when they were together. 

The tv was quiet background noise as Amara stood to pace the floor, her thoughts getting lost between the floating pieces of the Traveler she watched as she fidgeted. 

[She’s just landed.] Iris said suddenly into their neural link, pulling Amara back to the present. She gave no response, but suddenly felt the urge to make tea, sensing that something was wrong. 

Amara was just finishing up as she heard Myss arrive in the living room via transmat. She turned around with a smile and a mug in each hand, but she quickly softened and set the cups down, rushing over to Myss. 

Myss’ eyes were puffy, her normal glow dimmed. The tall Huntress appeared smaller than normal. 

“Oh, baby, what’s wrong?” Amara murmured, pulling her girlfriend in for a hug. “Why were you crying?”

Myss held on tight, remaining silent for a moment. Breathing in the smell of Amara, the smell of home. She smiled sadly as Amara pulled back, her blue eyes doing wonders to finally calm her. 

Amara grabbed their tea and they sat on the couch. 

“How did you know to make tea?” Myss asked, her voice shaking through her smile. 

Amara winked gently, “Just had a feelin’.” She ran a thumb over her girlfriends cheek. “What happened, love?”

Myss took a sip, then a breath. “I almost lost it. Well, I guess technically I did, just...Not in the moment. I fought through it. _Literally_.”

Amara waited patiently as Myss found the words. 

“The Hive. I...almost broke down again.” Myss was frustrated, her eyes dimmer. “I was doing _fine_ , I don’t even know what set it off. It’s just...flashbacks again. Ugh.” She ran her hands over her face. “I fought through them, kept it all at bay and finished the Raid, til I made it to my ship.” The Awoken shook her head. 

Amara nodded, understanding everything. “It’s alright, Myss. You made it through. That’s what matters.” She praised quietly. 

Myss smiled, “Yeah, still sucked though. It woulda’ been easier if you were there.” Myss held up one of Amara’s hands, kissing the back of it. Amara quickly placed a finger under her chin, meeting her lips for a kiss. 

“All you had to do was call me, love. I’m always here. Though, I am proud of you for fighting through it.” She paused, “Just, don’t make a habit of going out alone and facing your biggest fears without back-up, okay? I wanna help you.”

Myss smiled, “I won’t. Promise.” They shared another kiss, enjoying the affection after being away from each other all day. 

“Come cuddle. You need it.” Amara ordered, pulling Myss to their bed. 

Myss happily obliged.


	67. La vie en Rose

The sung hung low and a purple glow colored the Traveler. A summer breeze gently cooled the balcony Amara lounged on, a ukulele in her hands. Myss’ owl, Luna, sat above her on her perch, her face tucked into her wing as she slept.

Amara strummed a few chords and practiced plucking at a few notes, sighing loudly. The past week had been hard on her, she just felt worn down. Her only solace was with Myss at night, relaxing with her love kept her sane. 

She strummed a chord and it brought a song to her lips, along with a small smile. 

_Hold me close and hold me fast,  
This magic spell you’ve cast,  
This is la vie en rose _

_When you kiss me Heaven sighs,_  
And though I close me eyes,  
I see la vie en rose. 

Her finger moved deftly across the small instrument as she grew confident in the words. Singing quietly, pouring her soul into the song. 

_When you press me to your heart,_  
I’m in a world apart,  
A world where roses bloom. 

_And when you speak Angels sing from above.  
Everyday words seem to turn into love songs..._

_Give your heart and soul to me,_  
And life will always be,  
La vie en rose. 

Her eyes were closed as she filled the silence with music, Myss at the forefront of her mind. A sound from inside the apartment brought her back to the present, though she didn’t falter on the strings. 

_And when you speak Angels sing from above.  
Everyday words seem to turn into love songs..._

_Give your heart and soul to me,_  
And life will always be,  
La vie en Rose. 

She finished the song with a series of soft plucky notes just as Myss quietly walked towards the balcony, a grin on her face as her cheeks glowed softly. 

“Hold still.” Myss paused, summoning Casper, “You’re beautifully picturesque.” She whispered. 

Amara gave a small, genuine smile to her, letting Casper take her picture before she stood to give Myss a kiss, pulling her close. 

Myss sighed, “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Myss.”


	68. Cayde's Gone...

"Cayde wasn't in the Tower today..." Amara said quietly as she looked up at the Traveler from the balcony, she hadn’t been able to sit still all day.

“Like..he wasn’t just hiding? Are you sure?” Myss questioned from the couch.

The redhead gave a breathy laugh, “Yeah, I wish it was another game of hide and seek,” Amara paused, “…but unfortunately, no. I checked all his usual hiding spots that he retreats to on stressful days. No luck.” 

His ship was also missing and Ikora said she hadn’t heard from him.

Amara was worried. She had figured this was coming. Cayde had told her about his special assignment he’d been overseeing in the Reef. She just wished he would’ve said something before leaving. 

Myss could see it. The way her girlfriends eyebrows knit together and her smile wasn’t as bright as normal. Her blue eyes downcast with worry. She wished she could fix it and drag the Exo back home herself, honestly, she was just as worried.

“I’m sure you’ll hear from him soon, ‘Mara, you are his favorite. I doubt he’d leave you in the dark.” Myss had moved to stand behind Amara, wrapping her arms around her small girlfriends’ waist as she placed a soft kiss on her hair. 

“Yeah. I hope so.” Amara whispered, leaning into the embrace. 

_Please don’t do anything stupid, Six._


	69. Language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I use Burmese in this, it most represents what I think the language might look like when written, not necessarily what it might sound like.
> 
> From a prompt: Saying "I love you" in a different language.

Amara had been quiet these past few weeks, unusually so. Their missions, so often filled with laughter and friendly, flirtatious banter, had fallen utterly silent. Barely a peep came out of the redhead that didn’t pertain to the task at hand, and it had Myss severely concerned.

Logic led the Awoken to blame her girlfriend’s silence on their Vanguard’s sudden disappearance, and the previous  _head’s-up_  he’d given his Ace. Myss didn’t know the details of the information, other than the location where he’d likely vanished to.

The Prison of Elders. 

The Reef.

Her homeland.

Myss knew that that place was the last solid ground her feet had touched in her first life. She’d only been there once in her second life, but her feet never met the same ground. 

On approach, the nebulous violet clouds were mesmerizing, hypnotizing her as they swirled around her ship like a warm blanket, almost like the atmosphere was welcoming her home. She just about allowed it to.

However, as soon as she spotted the galliots circling the area, anxiety seized her throat and she threw her ship in reverse, flying full tilt back to Earth.

She’d eventually come to regret that decision, but now it was becoming increasingly apparent that they’d probably have to go out there and save their Vanguard’s butt in the near future. They’d be headed to the Prison. To the Reef. Maybe this time she’d stay a little longer, be allowed to explore once the mission was over, to learn about where she came from.

The pull was prevalent, almost like her first self was still among the slew of broken asteroids, begging that she’d come and find her, whispering temptation into her ear.

“…Myss?”

The Awoken’s pulled out of her thoughts, and her eyes wander up to the black visor on her girlfriend’s helmet. 

“You doing okay?” The redhead asks from about ten feet away, shifting her grip on the auto rifle in her arms. “You’ve been staring at that dimensional rift for ten minutes now.”

Myss lifted her domed helm from her face, and sighed. “သင်မှန်, သင်တို့ကိုငါခစျြတသိ?”

Amara blinked in confusion, though her helm hid the expression. She remains silent, unsure of how Myss even made the lilting sing-song sounds, and of what the hell she said.

“သူငယ်? သင်မှန်, သိ?” Myss’ face shifts to one of worry as she stands.

Amara lifts her helm, and raises a hand. “Myss, I have no idea what the fuck you’re saying,” A pause. “or how you made those noises with your mouth.”

“ဘာ? What?” The Awoken clears her throat as she blinks, and Amara thought it looked like her eyes became clearer, brighter. “Did something happen?”

Amara exhales in relief, and musters a quick smile. “You were just. Making weird noises. It’s fine. You’re fine now.”

“Did you hear me?” Myss asks, approaching slowly.

The redhead stifles a laugh. Had she heard her? Had Myss not heard herself? “Yeah, I heard you, alright.”

“And?” Myss asks, quietly but forcefully.

“And what?”

White eyes shrink in doubt, in worry. “Do you know I love you?”

Amara’s blue eyes widen. Had that been what she was saying? How? “Oh honey…” She pauses, and Myss almost looks wounded. Approaching, she places her free hand on Myss’ violet cheek. “Of course I do.”

Myss releases a breath, leaning into the touch. “Okay. I was worried.” 

Amara shrugs, cringing gently. “I just. You’ve never said it like that. I didn’t understand.”

“Like what?”

“You  _really_  didn’t hear yourself?”

“I thought I was perfectly clear.”

“Oh it was clear, just incomprehensible.”

“That doesn’t make any sense.”

“Exactly, and neither did you.”

“What the–”

“It’s okay, I got the message, babe.” Amara pats her cheek to end the subject, hefting her rifle back to its normal grip. “Why don’t we get back to looking for this Taken dude?”

Myss’ face contorts in confusion, but she also drops it. “…Sure, okay.” She sighs, lazily spinning the barrel on her hand cannon. “Lead the way.”


	70. Relief Under the Stars

After Myss had found Amara wandering the City and they had met with Petra, night was fast approaching.

The debriefing was longer than expected and Amara wanted to do some more exploring, but with light fading, she was worried Myss would want to turn in somewhere safe for the night. With the Scorn and Taken running around it was too risky to take a solo midnight stroll.

“Hey, Myss?” Amara questioned as the two walked back to her ship. “Mind if we..do a little more looking around, before it gets too dark?”

Myss smiled and nodded, taking a hold of Amara’s hand, excitement in her eyes, “Come. I wanna show you something.”

After a short sparrow drive and a secret passageway to avoid baddies, the two entered a quiet Garden, cut off from the rest of the city.

Amara had thought the Dreaming City was breathtaking during the day, now as light faded and night rose, she was even more astounded.

Bio-luminescent plants and small blue and purple lanterns lit the way as the two walked hand in hand toward the gardens edge, settling down into the grass at the paths end.  
Blue crystals on the wall seemed to emit their own glow and the portal in the sky acted as a moon, casting soft light over the city. The night sky here was more of an inky purple than black, creating a fantastic backdrop for the distant stars in a ring above them.

If that wasn’t enough to leave the redhead breathless, her girlfriend next to her surely did.

Myss glowed. Normal for any Awoken, of course. But something about being reunited, the light and the background just…stunned the redhead into silence for a while.

Amara had been over the moon happy since returning to Myss. They had spent over a month apart and after all the chaos since Cayde’s death, it was a breath of fresh air to be able to just…be with each other again.

Myss realized, after some time, how quiet Amara had been, “Everything okay, babe?”

She turned to find her girlfriend staring, light quickly congregated in her cheeks at the obvious flattery. “‘Mara, what are you staring at?” The Awoken asked with a shy smile.

“You.” Amara paused, instead of trying to put all her feelings into words, she took Myss’ hand, “I’m just so happy I’m here with you. Fuck, I missed you so much.” Her free hand had found her way to Myss’ cheek, brushing over the blush with her thumb.

“I missed you too ‘Mara.” Myss whispered, leaning into her hand.

Amara pulled their lips together. The last month full of worry, regret, and loneliness falling away in an instant.  
After a minute the two part, breathless, as they rest their foreheads together.

“Don’t ever let me leave you again.” Amara breathed. Myss chuckled quietly, placing a soft kiss on her girlfriend’s nose.

“I won’t.”


	71. Sharing Pockets

“You know-” Amara smiles, “-It’s a damn miracle I got you away from the Dreaming City, even for half a day.”

The redhead leaned against the balcony, enjoying the missed view of the city as Myss changed out of her armor inside their bedroom behind her.

The girls were back home, finally. It had been almost two months since either one of them had stepped foot in their city apartment. Both of them were eager to spend some time at home, if only just a little.

Autumn had taken its hold over the city, days were chilly and nights were cold. The leaves on the few trees near midtown had changed from green to beautiful reds and oranges.  
A cool breeze prompted Amara to place her hands inside her hoodie as she breathed in the cold air, closing her eyes momentarily as she let calm wash over her.

Myss walked up behind her, placing her hands on either side of her girlfriend on the balcony. “It’s almost like a dream that I’m even here right?” She whispered into Amara’s ear, a grin showing off her canines.

Amara groaned at the pun, but leaned back into Myss, a smile forming on her lips. “You have made officially too many Dreaming City puns, you know that?”

Myss just giggled as she nuzzled her nose into Amara’s neck, “You know you love them, baby.”

“I do.” Amara sighed. Myss’ hands joined her girlfriend’s in her hoodie, interlocking fingers as they enjoyed the view.

After a moment and a few light kisses to Amara’s neck, Myss breaks the silence, “You’re cold, why don’t you come inside and I can warm you up? We gotta make sure the bed still works.”

Amara laughed, but the sultry smirk in Myss’ voice made her blush. “You don’t gotta tell me twice.”


End file.
